A New Mrs Bennet
by Bergerac
Summary: Mrs. Bennet died after bearing Mr. Bennet his second daughter. About two years later he mets a charming young woman, who is not as silly as Mrs. Bennet. Could this change history for the entire Bennet family, Revised Ending!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so please, pretty please be super nice and give me lots of comments, This story is a what if, what if Mrs. Bennet died in childbirth, right after having Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet remarried, a much better wife.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Jane Austin. I wish I owned Mr. Darcy, but I don't. **

_Prologue_

It was about midday and he was hoping that this would be his lucky day. This was his second proposal to a woman, and it was no easier than the first. At least the first time he knew what her answer would be beforehand. He was standing in front of her, while she was sitting in a comfortable love seat in the richly accommodated room. She could tell he was extremely nervous which was something new, for he was always so confident and cheerful.

"Hannah, I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel as if I do truly know you. I can tell you are a woman of sense, and have a lively humor and wit to match my own. You are an amazing woman and I only wish I can court you properly but I have two daughters that are in desperate need of a Mother, and so I am asking you, will you consent to be my wife" After finishing his speech the gentleman looked hopefully into the young lady's eyes. She was beautiful, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't know much of Mr. Bennet, for two weeks was hardly enough to get to know someone.

She did like him a whole lot; their conversations were not lacking entertainment. She just adored his two daughters, who were currently living with their departed Mother's brother, Mr. Gardener. While contemplating all these facts, she was fidgeting nervously on the sofa in her father's house. She knew she had to give him an answer and soon, he looked so lost and helpless standing there in front of her. And very handsome, it was so exasperating. Did she want to marry man who had two daughters already, true he did have a small fortune and she would be well taken care of. His social standing was a little less than hers but she didn't really like the people she associated with.

A small smile spread across her face, this is going to be an adventure, and besides if she didn't marry him than who would.

"Yes", she looked up at him after saying this, it appeared he hadn't really heard what she had just said, "I will marry you, Mr. Bennet," she said a little more loudly.

"What, you will….. Hannah…um... I don't really know what to say," he stammered still shocked that she would say yes.

"Then don't say anything, just kiss me" Mr. Bennet wasn't fazed by her forwardness and he certainly didn't waste anytime in compiling with her request, and sealed their fate with a chaste kiss. Backing away, both blushing profusely Mr. Bennet continued to speak, "I suppose I must speak with your Father for you hand in marriage, and tell my girls. They will be so happy, as am I "They looked contently at one another for a while, although neither of each other loved one another as much as they would have liked. At least they could learn to love as man and wife do, and Mr. Bennet hoped that this marriage would be more bearable than the last. He didn't just want to marry a pretty face as his had his deceased wife.

He helped her to her feet and set off to find her father. There was a little bounce in his step which only reflected his happy demeanor. Who knew what the future would hold for this hopeful couple.

**So what did you think, bad or good, review and tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews, it was all the encouragement I needed to continue, I will try and post more chapters quicker.**

**Disclaimer: Like always don't own the original characters, only the new.**

_Chapter One_

He couldn't believe that he had been roped into going to this country dance. Bingley had insisted that it wouldn't be so bad and he needed someone to take at least some of the ladies off his hands. He only could handle so many. Darcy had chuckled when Bingley jokingly stated that, knowing Bingley it was probably true. Since he was very agreeable, and not to mention rich he was quite popular in London, of course so was Mr. Darcy.

That was the problem Darcy was having, he didn't like all the young woman goggling at him, Bingley's sister was enough, let alone woman in this questionable society. Looking out into the night sky, he could here Caroline calling his name, it was now or never he thought.

Stepping into the assembly room, Darcy knew this had been a bad idea. Everyone was staring and it was complete silence. He could hear some of the women whispering about how handsome he or Bingley was, and not to mention the fact that they both had money. Darcy was very uncomfortable to say the least, he wished he could hide, or better yet be back in London with his society.

Bingley had been talking to an older man, for a while but they were headed over to a group of girls. Darcy sighed and rolled his eyes, Bingley was not wasting any time in getting introduced to the prettiest girls at the dance. Darcy not wanting to be left with Ms. Bingley followed.

"Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bingley has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you and your daughters."

"Oh sir, that is very kind. This is Jane my eldest, and Elizabeth, and lastly Rachel." Mrs. Bennet proudly related, "I have one more, my son, but he is at home, for he is too young to be out."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all and is Ms. Bennet is not otherwise engaged," Looking over at Jane with great admiration, "may I be so bold as to claim the next two dances."

"I am not engaged sir" Jane blushed shyly, and looked to the floor.

"Mr. Bingley" Mrs. Bennet continued to address him very pleased with his request to dance with Jane, "Would you be so kind as to introduce us to your friend." She could tell Lizzy was becoming a little anxious and wanted a partner too.

"Why yes of course, this is my friend Mr. Darcy" At being addressed he turned slightly so he was facing them fully, and gave a short bow, keeping his serious face plastered on.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet thought a moment for the name was very familiar to her ", is that Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

Surprised that she knew his surname, all he could manage was a nod. Mrs. Bennet smiled and continued. "I don't think you remember me, but my father was good friends with your father. I remember when you were just a boy you would come to my house and play. You were such a darling lad. I am so sorry to hear about you departed father, the late Mr. Darcy was the best of men."

If he was surprised before, he was shocked now. How could this country nobody knows his family, perhaps country people weren't as savage as he believes, perhaps he was mistaken.

"Yes my father was the very best of men, I am sorry but I do not remember you, I must have been very small."

"Wilcox, Henry Wilcox is my father, you must know of him"

This was happy news indeed for Mr. Darcy; a small grin appeared on his face. Lizzy who had been silent thru all of this exchange felt her stomach flip flop; the small grin had made him even more pleasing to look upon, and made her heart flutter.

"Indeed I do madam; I have been invited on many occasions to dine with your father. He has spoken of his only daughter living in the country but I would never have presumed that she would live here. It is a really pleasure to have met you."

As their conversation presumed Bingley led Jane out to the dance floor and Rachel left to talk to Maria Lucas. After a while Darcy relaxed a bit and decided that spending time with this particular family wasn't bad at all. They were very agreeable; all he needed was an opportunity to ask Ms Bennet for a dance. Mrs. Bennet soon provided that opportunity by suggesting it, which both readily agreed.

The next set began, Darcy .ed her to the dance floor, very gracefully. Lizzy took a deep breath to get a control of her fluttering heart. During the conversation between her mother, she found Mr. Darcy to be very pleasing. Not only very handsome but he seemed very cordial and kind She could tell that he was shy; at first she thought that maybe he was a little proud but her mother soon broke down his barriers that he kept so high

"What a coincidence for you, Mr. Darcy, to find someone you know out here in Hertfordshire." Began Elizabeth, hoping that he couldn't tell her flustered state.

"Indeed it is which I am rightly glad of, for it allowed me to see that the country is not all that bad."

"Oh really, and what did you expect to find in the country" Elizabeth's pervious thought of pride coming back into view, perhaps, she thought he is still a little proud.

"Oh nothing of consequence, boring society, dull."

She arched her eyebrow, "Really, it seems you do not like spending your time in the country, I wonder that you decided to come at all is you dislike the company so much."

Mr. Darcy could tell he offended her with his statement, and quickly added "Oh no, I live in the country, and I love it immensely, it is just that…"

"That you only like your country, where you perhaps have your fine house, but here we are meager, nothing at all compared to you prosperous neighborhood. We I guess might be beneath you." She finished for him, she was getting angry and she couldn't figure out why. He was frustrating, with is air of superiority, and little pride, but he was charming.

He sighed before continuing," I am afraid I have offended you, but you are right, I came here thinking of the low society, and did not even give it a chance, please accept my apology, and allow me to start our conversation again."

She thought for a moment, he did look sincere and rather hopeful, after all, people who are born rich, aren't used to Hertfordshire society. It can be trying sometimes seeing the same people over and over, especially when they are so close, Lizzy sometimes had that problem.

"I accept Mr. Darcy, but don't let it happen again," she said teasingly, he smiled briefly at her playful manner, which once again caused Lizzy to go light in the head.

"Of course it will never happen again" and after that they had a very pleasant conversation. Neither knew what was transpiring around them for the rest of the evening, they talked of books, and music. It was an enjoyable evening for both. Lizzy felt like she was on top of the world, but she tried not to get too carried away with her feelings of only one night of talking with someone. Although Mr. Darcy was handsome, and pleasant, she mustn't forget what he almost confessed during the dance.

He was proud, and thought she and everyone else in town was beneath him. She didn't like that arrogance in a man, and she was sure that if her mother hadn't known his family he wouldn't have talked to anyone but his own party.

Mr. Darcy's thoughts were very agreeable; he was enchanted by her lively nature. She was not afraid to question his options, she challenged him, and she was her own person not some clone that the ton seemed to be. He also must remember his station, and the kind of woman he needed in a wife. Although her mother came from a fine background, she was still below him. And what was required for him was to marry above that. So he will need to keep his feelings in line, which Mr. Darcy prided himself in, always keeping his feelings distant.

As the evening came to a close, Mrs. Bennet was found gazing out into the yard in the nursery, contemplating the events of the night. Jane, it seemed was absolutely smitten with Bingley, and who wouldn't be, and he was so amiable and cheerful, they were perfect for each other. Their demeanor matched each other perfectly. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy seemed to be getting alone wonderfully too. All the couples needed was a little encouragement and she would have two daughters married to fine men, which is what she always dreamed of. Now all she needed was someone for Rachel, but she had some more years until she should start worrying about that.

Turning from the window, she tucked little Robert in she sang him a lullaby, he was a blessing. After having Rachel the doctor said that she would have no more children. Mr. Bennett was so heartbroken, he was afraid that he would never have a son. But almost twelve years later she had her miracle baby. Especially at her age, but now the estate would no longer be entailed away to Mr. Collins, thank goodness. Robert was only five and the pride and joy of the whole family. Life was very good for the Bennet family that day.

Lizzy lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking to herself what an affable person Bingley was, and how happy she was that Jane and he seemed to take a liking to one another. Jane was so good; they were the very best of friends. The only way Lizzy would ever be really happy was to see Jane happy. Of course then there was his friend, Mr. Darcy, her conversations with him were more that pleasant. Just thinking about him brought a slight blush to her checks and a smile to her lips. His smile could completely undo and rational thought, but it seemed that he rarely smiled. She still didn't know if that was a good thing, or not. He was her Mr. Right so to speak, but she knew somehow in her heart that he could never marry her. She wasn't really thinking of marriage so soon, having just met him this evening. She was thinking of the future, knowing that he needed someone with more prestige and money. He was the kind of man that was destined to be great and needed someone with equal greatness at his side. She decided from then on that Mr. Darcy would only be a really good friend; she would not get her heart broken over something she knew she couldn't have. That also didn't mean that I can't continue our conversations, she thought. Smiling as she drifted off into dream land. Content on the decision she had made.

**So tell me how the first chapter was, this story will be a lot different than Pride and Prejudice, just a warning. Since we don't have Mrs. Bennet to ruin a lot of things, and since there is a son. Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I am so happy that you guys like it so far, some of you can see how different this will be, I hope it turns out great, and I am looking forward to more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: so sad, Mr. Darcy will never be mine, I think I will cry, the characters are as always Jane Austen, but of course the ones that have me written all over them.**

_Chapter 2_

The next morning found Jane, Elizabeth and Rachel out walking in the flower garden, occasionally plucking a flower or two. Jane was starring dreamily at one of the daisy's she picked, with a slight smile on her face. Elizabeth saw her sister's look and nudged Rachel in the side to pull her attention toward the elder sister. Both smiled at each other knowing exactly what the former was thinking of, or should they say whom.

"Well, I personally don't think that last night's ball was all that fun," started Lizzy playfully, watching for Jane's reaction out of the corner of her eye, "I mean there were not nearly enough agreeable men there to dance with."

Rachel catching on to what Elizabeth was doing, helped continue on with the joke, "I can't agree more with you Lizzy, it was rather dull." Trying to remain serious, as Jane had a slight frown come across her face. "Especially that, Mr. Bingley, who was he to think himself so far above our company. I could scarce draw three words out of him."

Jane's mouth had dropped a little and she was starring at both her sisters in astonishment. They glanced at one another and laughed.

"Oh, Jane," soothed Lizzy, " Rachel and I were just teasing you, we know how much you enjoyed the evening, and we can tell that you like Mr. Bingley a great deal"

This statement brought a slight blush to her checks, before she tried to defend herself.

"He is just what a young man ought to be sensible, lively, so it is true, I don't not like him, and don't look at me that way Lizzy, I for one saw that you took an eager interest to someone else while at the ball."

It was her turn to blush now, Rachel sensing the turn in teasing jumped on the new subject with more zeal.

"Yes, she would hardly speak or even look at me. Her eyes alone were for Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy alone. She practically turned down the whole assembly just to talk with him."

Rachel jumped back to avoid Elizabeth's playful slap. "It was not the whole assembly, just one man, and besides if Mr. Darcy was not there, I would have said no to him anyway."

They looked at one another and knew this was not true, Rachel rolled her eyes at her sisters, and sighed.

"Too bad, Mr. Bingley didn't have another friend for me, for now both of you are love stuck and all I can do is tease you, but I do confess that is equally fun."

They all laughed at this, before Elizabeth grew serious once more, she had to explain herself to her sisters.

"Well, I do not want you guys to be getting the wrong idea about Mr. Darcy and me, because I do not like him in the way that you two think. For Mr. Darcy can carry on lively conversations that I enjoy, and so I simply refused to dance because we were in the middle of a discussion. We are simply friends, nothing more."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes again, knowing perfectly well that Lizzy did indeed like Mr. Darcy but would not admit it.

"Well I am going inside, I can't talk to you two anymore, when you decided to admit you true feelings for our neighbors than you can find me inside." With that she walked through the front door.

"She is right you know Jane, come, and confess to me what is already plainly written across your face" Lizzy continued seriously.

She laughed softly, "Lizzy, I think she was meaning both of us, not just me, and I confess I do like Mr. Bingley, so now it is your turn sister dear."

"..Jane, I", just then she saw Charlotte out of the corner of her eye coming up the lane, saving her from having to answer Jane. "Oh, look Charlotte has come, Charlotte," she yelled and walked briskly over to her friend.

"We are having a party at Lucas Lodge and you are all invited." Said Charlotte,

Mr. Darcy glanced across the room one more time to look at Elizabeth. She had been avoiding him ever since he walked in. He couldn't understand, they had a wonderful time at the ball, and he couldn't remember anything he had done wrong to offend her. She was talking with some of the officers with her mother and seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly. He wished that he could be part of her lively conversation. He was frustrated, he had looked forward to this little party that the Lucas' were having, which was surprising. He normally didn't like conversing with strangers, especially since most everyone here was a little inferior to him. But Miss Bennet had bewitched him and he decided that talking to her was better than talking to anyone else, she wasn't like most women. Sighing once more he surveyed the room, noticing that Bingley had not stopped conversing with Miss Jane Bennet since they got here, he smiled at that a little.

Removing himself from mantle of the fireplace, Darcy started walking around the room, hoping that Elizabeth might come and talk to him.

Elizabeth saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, Mr. Darcy had been hovering by her the whole evening but she had ignored him. He was now walking around the room, glancing at her more often than not. His glanced unnerved her, she felt really guilty for not talking to him since they hit it off really well at the ball. After bearing the teasing from her sisters she decided that if she talked to Darcy too much then they might get an idea that she liked him. Which is why now she was refusing to speak to him now, she hoped that he was not too upset. Seeing Charlotte across the room, she decided to walk over and give her some company.

"Well Charlotte, I am having a delightful time, this party has turned out very well." Charlotte smiled, and continued, "Thank you Elizabeth, I see Mr. Bingley continues his attentions to Jane"

Elizabeth glances over at the couple in question, "Yes, I am very happy for her, and I think if Mr. Bingley continues his attention than she will soon be very much in love with him."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, surprised a little, "And Mr. Bingley, do you think he is in love," Thinking before continuing on with her response, "Well it is clear that he likes her very much."

"Well she should leave him in no doubt of her heart, she should show more affection, more than she feels, if she is to secure him." Laughing at Charlottes absurd answer,

"Secure him, Charlotte, really, before she is sure of his character, before she is sure of her own regard for him." Charlotte, being a little too old to attract many suitors, knows the importance of securing a suitor since she never did and now must face the facts of becoming and old maid. She didn't want the same fate to go to Jane, she is much to pretty for that.

"Happiness in marriage is only a matter of chance, you know, there will always be vexation and grief, and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of your marriage partner, is it not so." Lizzy eyes sparking with mirth, "You know that is not sound, you would never act like that yourself,"

Glancing again at Jane and Mr. Bingley, Charlotte was determined for Lizzy to see her side of things. "Well it seems that Jane will not, so let us hope that Mr. Bingley will, I think he gets little encouragement from his sisters."

Lizzy rolls her eyes," I will have to agree with you on that," smiling, she looks once more at Mr. Darcy, their eyes lock for a brief moment, before Lizzy looks away, blushing.

Charlotte, always the observing friend, noticed this and was curious.

"Mr. Darcy looks at you a great deal Lizzy,"

Determined not to be affected by that statement, "I don't know why, unless he means to frighten me with his contempt, I wish he would not come into society, he only makes people uneasy," she finishes with as much indifference she could muster. Charlotte knew deep inside that Lizzy didn't feel that way; she saw them at the ball but couldn't figure out why she was avoiding him.

Perhaps she thought, Lizzy just needs a little help with men, as it seems Jane does.

"Well Lizzy, I am going to open the instrument, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange friend, always wanting me to play and sing. But as you know I am not the best of performers." Seeing her friends face, she added "Very well, if I must, glancing once more at Darcy, before taking her seat at the piano. She got thru one song, with Charlotte turning the pages for her exceedingly well, until Charlotte turned and suggested to Mr. Darcy,

"Mr. Darcy, I am getting tired of standing her to turn the pages for my dear friend, since you seem to be the closest, would you mind taking over for me."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, but before she could protests, Mr. Darcy agreed.

Pulling up a chair close by, which made Elizabeth's face flush, she dared not look at his face. "What would you like to play now Miss Bennet," he said this hushed and close to her ear, which made a chill run up and down her spine,

"Whatever pleases you, Mr. Darcy," sitting up straighter, so as to calm herself, Mr. Darcy picked a piece she knew very well, from Mozart. After playing several songs, she got up to let some other ladies take their turn as well. Hoping Mr. Darcy would stay at the piano, she walked briskly over to a corner of the room, to compose herself. She dared not look back, if she did, she would have saw a certain man follow her to her secluded corner.

"Miss Bennet, may I join you" this was his chance to talk to her and he was not about to give it up. Turning around, she could only nod in response.

An awkward silence perused which neither party felt inclined to talk. Mr. Darcy was having trouble formulating a question so as to find what was bothering her so, and Lizzy was trying to remain composed. Rallying his courage, Mr. Darcy started the conversation.

"Miss Bennet, I can't help notice that you have been avoiding me this evening and I wish to know what I have done to offend thy, and if I have I am dreadfully sorry."

Realizing her mistake of ignoring him, she quickly replied, "Oh no Mr. Darcy, you have not done anything, I just…well," finding it hard to explain the real reason why, she made one up.

"I did not know if you enjoyed my company, sir, and so I did not want to make the evening awkward for you, please forgive me for having miss judged you,"

"There is nothing to forgive," he said tenderly, once again bewitched my the magic in her fine eyes, "There is nothing I enjoy more than being in your company"

At this Elizabeth, turned a deep shade of red, Mr. Darcy could have slapped himself by saying what he felt, she must think him too forward. Trying to rectify the situation, Mr. Darcy tried a more neutral subject.

"You played very well at the piano Miss Bennet," she laughed, "Really Mr. Darcy, spare me, I know I don't play very well, I hardly practice."

"Indeed, but if you practiced more you would be a true proficient. My sister Georgiana, she loves to play the piano forte, she spends most of the day in that manner. I love to listen to her play," Elizabeth could see the love he had for his sister in his eyes.

"How old is your sister sir?" asked Elizabeth, "She is just 16, and about your height, Miss Bennet,"

Blushing a little at Mr. Darcy relating his sister to her, she continued "Is she the only family you have sir?"

Sighing Mr. Darcy answered with a heavy heart, "Yes, my mother died when Georgiana was very young, and my father passed a way a some years ago." Sensing she brought up the wrong subject, she hesitantly continued, "I am sorry; I did not mean to remind you of your past,"

Sensing her discomfort, "Oh no, Miss Bennett, do not make yourself uncomfortable over my account, but thank you for your concern." He smiled to reassure her, Elizabeth couldn't tell if the smile helped or not, for he had such a dazzling smile, as to disarm any rational thought from her head. Looking away as to compose herself, she continued their conversation discussing books. They remained there till the party started to break and they had to say farewell.

He was preparing for bed and couldn't get thoughts of Miss Bennet out of his head, Miss Bingley saw how much time Darcy had spent with Eliza and confronted him about it.

"I am dreadfully sorry sir, for having to bear the company of Miss Eliza Bennet; she is such an impertinent girl. She does not have a handsome feature in her face; I can not see why anyone could like such a girl." Hoping to changed Mr. Darcy opinion of Miss Bennet, she continued "Her performance at the piano forte was just dreadful, I could scarcely her myself think, with all those awful notes, and ill conceived measures that she calls music," Laughing to herself, she did not see Mr. Darcy grow more agitated with every statement. "And to think that some people called her pretty," Glancing at Mr. Darcy and waiting for his response,

"I thought that she looked remarkably well, this evening and her performance, although not the best, was pleasing to my ears, she has such captivating eyes, and lively conversations so as to not make me bored," He stated this firmly, his anger kindling just a little, realizing what he just admitted to Miss Bingley of all people.

He sat on his bed contemplating the conversation he just had, he hoped that by tomorrow, that Miss Bingley would forget some of what he said about Miss Bennet. He was afraid that he was paying too much attention to her. He did not want Miss Bennet to get the wrong idea, sighing once more; he resolved to be more reserved in her company, and about his feelings.

"How did you enjoy the evening, Mrs. Bennet?" Asked her husband, they were sitting close together by the fireplace, having their children all in bed, and the house to themselves, to enjoy the peace and quiet. "Mmm, I enjoyed it very well; Colonial Foster and his wife are very pleasing. Some of the ladies will enjoy having the regiment in Meryton, Rachel this evening seemed to be enjoying their company immensely." She smiled remembering the pleasant evening before continuing. "It seems that Jane and Elizabeth have found some suitors. Jane hardly left Bingley's side, but Lizzy seemed to be avoiding a certain gentleman until later in the evening," She smiled mischievously, knowing that she caught her husband's curiosity.

"Who was the gentleman, dearest," Mr. Bennet asked in the most innocent of voices.

"I can't remember," she responded just as nonchalantly. Annoyed Mr. Bennet decided to give in to his wife. "Alright my dear, you have my full attention, who is the man that my Lizzy has the caught the attention of."

Pleased that she had so much control over her husband, she waited ever so slightly before responding, "Mr. Darcy, he couldn't take his eyes off her for the whole evening, but was finally rewarded in the end by her company."

Mr. Bennet was deep in thought, he wasn't sure he wanted someone interested in his Lizzy, she was his favorite. But he couldn't hold on to his girls forever.

"Well my dear," he said finally, "It seems that eventually we will only have us two to keep company, for soon our house will be empty." She smiled, and kissed her husband on the lips before saying, "But we shall have all those grandchildren to entertain and spoil."

Cuddling closer together, they watched the fire die down till just the embers were left.

**Review please, thank you all for the reviews, I really like hearing from everyone, **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been getting ready for school. I will try harder.**

**Tell me your opinions please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I changed the name to the Bennet's son, it is Robert now instead of Richard, and I hope it is not too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so I am tired of having to remind myself and everyone that I own nothing so from now on just pretend that at the beginning I remind you of my unfortunate loss of not owning anything but my own creation. **

_Chapter Three_

Five year old Robert looked up at his sister Elizabeth who was sitting across the room. She had her nose a little wrinkled and he could tell she was in deep concentration. Curious to see what she was doing, he hopped down from the chair he occupied to get a closer look. Realizing she was trying to stitch he climbed beside her to watch. He would spend hours watching whoever was stitching a handkerchief, mesmerized.

"Watcha doin?" his little voice inquired. Lizzy looked up, and smiled. "Oh just trying to finishes this pattern on my handkerchief. I was never really good at these things."

Robert thought for a moment, till his face lit up with a wonderful idea. "I could help," he looked at her hopefully, no one had let him even touch a needle. Lizzy laughed, "Oh no, I don't think this work is cut out for you young man." His face fell, he was afraid she would say that, they always did.

Looking around trying to find more entertainment, nothing interested his little mind. He sighed, once again catching the attention of his sister.

"Robert, why don't you go out side and play, it is a lovely day." She looked kindly on her little brother, he was so adorable, he inherited his mother's blonde hair a deep blue eyes. But he had his father's face, and loved books. He was starting to read, but had to settle hearing his father or Lizzy read to him.

"Will you come out to Lizzy, pwease," he gave her the puppy dog look, long pouty face and begged. She just smiled and agreed, who could resist. Besides Jane was at Netherfield this morning and Rachel was calling on Maria Lucas. He was her only entertainment.

She was going to wait for Jane to see how her evening went. Yesterday morning Jane was invited to dine at Netherfield with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. They told Jane to stay the night at Netherfield since it was raining, and she could return in the morning. The carriage that Jane used last evening had to be at Longbourn early this morning so she was wondering how Jane was getting home. It seemed she might have to stay just a little longer, which Lizzy doubted that Jane or Bingley regretted that.

Grabbing his sister's hand, they marched out the front of the door and outside. He liked playing with Lizzy the best for she knew how to play the best games, and would run too, unlike his other sisters.

Darcy got up early and set out for a walk, Miss Bingley wasn't an early riser so she wouldn't be awake, so she wouldn't want to go walking. Netherfield was a pretty estate, with pretty country but he was missing Pemberley, and his sister. He thought back on last nights events and smiled to himself. Miss Elizabeth sure kept him on his toes. But, he sighed, she is not a woman suited for his station. He needed someone with a high standing in society, and who could steer Georgiana in the right direction. He needed to be more guarded he chided himself. Miss Bennet had stayed the night due to the rain, and he hadn't been able to talk to Bingley all night. His friend was sure enjoying the company in Hertfordshire. Bingley had been talking about giving a ball, oh how he loathed balls. All the mother's pressing him to dance with their daughters. Trying to keep a good face and talk to everyone. Especially here, the society was so boisterous, and inferior. He looked skyward; it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, not like the rainstorm last night.

Mr. Darcy looked around him and realized that he was no longer on the estate grounds, he had wandered off. He had been completely lost in his thoughts, just then he heard a squeal of laughter from a lady. Curious to see who was in such high spirits he walked closer to the sound. He could hear the lady more clearly, he laughing sent chills down his spine, such a sweet sound, her laughter. Her laughter was joined by a little child's. They seemed to be playing a game. Darcy was next to a big oak tree and neither of the party had noticed him standing slightly behind it. Darcy smiled when he recognized who it was. The boy must be her younger brother.

They had sticks in their hands and were pretending to sword fight, laughing whenever the other person almost hit their companion.

"You can't win, Captain Jiggery, the treasure is mine," the little boy shouted in his best manly voice. Elizabeth or Captain Jiggery laughed and responded in a fake manly voice, "I will never give up the treasure to you, Fisk." Darcy stepped a little closer to the fighting couple, but still they did not see him. Then "Fisk" jabbed "Captain Jiggery" in the stomach, not hard so as the hurt his sister.

"Oh, this can't be so" clutching her stomach Captain Jiggery slowly sank to the ground, "I can't let you win," while lying on the ground pretending to be dead, Fisk walked over to what looked like a woman's bonnet filled with leaves. He picked up the pretend treasure before looking at his dead enemy and laughing.

Creeping carefully to where his sister lay, bending down, Robert touched Lizzy's arm. Suddenly she grabbed him and started to tickle him furiously. "Lizzy stop that is not fair, dead men don't tickle their killers," he wiggled free from her grasp standing up with a frown on his face. Standing up next to him, she laughed at his pout.

"Robert I was just playing, you won, now I am your prisoner," Holding out her hands for him to capture, just then Robert saw Mr. Darcy standing by the tree behind his sister.

"Who is that Lizzy?" Whirling around, she blushed realizing who it was; she wondered how long he had been standing there. He probably thought she was a wild girl, playing on the ground with her brother. She suddenly felt ashamed, being caught doing something she shouldn't have. Mr. Darcy seeing that he had been found walked closer; he was enjoying the act that the siblings were playing.

"Miss Bennet," bowing slightly, "what a pleasant surprise meeting you here" he had a smirk on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe off. Lizzy was sure it was because of what he had just seen.

"Oh yes, what a surprise seeing you here," exaggerating the surprise a little long. She was kind of irritated that he seemed so smug finding her in such a predicament. Feeling Robert tug on her dress, she turned to her brother. "Mr. Darcy I would like you to meet my little brother, Robert, Robert, this is Mr. Darcy." He glanced at his sister, he had never seen her so red before, and she kept looking at the ground, then he bowed to Mr. Darcy, he seemed to be laughing on the inside. And he kept looking at his sister like he was really happy to see her.

"How are you Mr. Bennet," turning to Robert, he sniggered, "That's my dad's name, I'm Robert."

Smiling at that Mr. Darcy placed a hand over his heart, "I am dreadfully sorry, Robert, I will not confuse the two ever again."

"My sister and I were just playing a game; she is the only one who plays the best. Do you like to play Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy had froze a little at her brother's statement, praying he wouldn't ask Mr. Darcy to join them.

Darcy chuckled; Lizzy's face flushed more, his whole face lit up when he laughed.

"I don't play the games you seem to enjoy, I haven't done that since I was a lad, but I do play but different games." Robert put his lips together in concentration, thinking, "Well, that is a shame. Because if you did, then I would have let you join us."

"Oh, Robert, Mr. Darcy I am sure has much to do and doesn't want to be troubled by silly games," Lizzy interrupted before Mr. Darcy could respond, "besides we need to leave, mama will be wondering where we are."

Robert was about to say something but was hushed by the look his sister gave him; he knew that he would be in trouble if he said another word.

"If you will excuse us Mr. Darcy we really must be going," Darcy didn't want to lose her company just yet, "I would be happy to escort you both to the house,"

All she could manage was a nod of her head, and took the arm he offered.

Robert excited that Mr. Darcy wasn't leaving just yet began to attack him the questions.

"Do you live close by here? How long have you know Lizzy? Do you have any brothers?"

"Robert," Lizzy interjected, "one question at a time." She looked at him with a reproachable glance.

Darcy smiled, "well in answer the first question, I am visiting a friend who does not live too far away, and I have known Miss Bennet for about a couple of days. And I have no brothers, just one sister."

"Have you ever stitched before?" he wanted to know if there was a chance for him to try the occupation that his sisters spent hours doing. "Robert that question is not appropriate." She couldn't believe that he just asked Mr. Darcy that question.

"It is alright, I don't mind, no I haven't, and that work is for women."

"Oh," his face fell, "What do men do?"

"Well, they fish, can ride horses, talk about boring things and look out for the women." He stated seriously.

"I don't think I like being a man, fishing is boring, and I have never been on a horse. But my sisters always need my help." Both Elizabeth and Darcy laughed a little at this.

"I am serious, yesterday Lizzy needed help reading a book, so I read the parts I could read to her, I was very helpful" He beamed happily, Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, she could feel her heart pounding.

"Yes you were very helpful," she said breathlessly.

They finally reached the house, much the relief of Elizabeth, she couldn't figure out Mr. Darcy. There was a carriage at the front. It was Bingley and Jane, seeing the trio they walked over to say hello.

"Darcy, what on earth are you doing here." Said Bingley merrily.

"I happen to come across Miss Bennet and Young Master Robert here playing in the fields a little ways from here, and I decided to escort them home." Explained Darcy.

Jane looked at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow, questioning Lizzy. Robert looked at the couples; he didn't want to be caught in an adult conversation. Turning to Darcy, "I had fun talking to you, but I am going inside I hate boring conversations too." Darcy and Elizabeth laughed, knowing to what he was referring to. Bingley looked at his friend, wondering what had passed between the three.

Saying goodbye, Darcy and Bingley got back into the carriage and left for Netherfield.

Linking arms with her sister Jane began to question Lizzy. "So what happened with Mr. Darcy?"

"Nothing Jane, just what Mr. Darcy was saying, Robert and I were just playing, and he escorted us home" Lizzy said innocently.

"I can believe that, you look very flushed my dear" she gazed at her sister hoping to reveal the secret.

"I look flushed; I see you have had an enjoyable evening my dear sister." Jane blushed, "that is not what we are talking about." Trying to change the conversation back to Mr. Darcy,

"Oh no," said Lizzy teasingly, "But it is what I would like to talk about"

Shaking her head at her sister, she just sighed, "I will only admit that Mr. Bingley is the most amiable man I have ever met, just as I said before. Now leave me be."

"If you insist," Lizzy smiled and hurried inside before Jane could bring up the subject of a certain young man.

**Please Review, I would like so know if you like it so far, I need encouragement. And if you review I promise I will update sooner.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks my lovely reviewers for the reviews, I always love to receive them. It feels my heart with warm fuzziness and encourages me to write more.**

_Chapter 4_

Mrs. Bennet was sitting in the parlor, finishing a book that she was unable to read last evening. She enjoyed reading with her husband even more. Sometimes he would let he come and join him in the library and they would read side by side. Since they shared the same taste, they would read the same book and then discuss it. That was her favorite part, she could always convince him to see her side of things, whether it was her good persuasion skills, or he just gave into her, she never found out. At last she was completed, it took all her strength to put the book down and go to bed. Stretching, she headed to the library to see what her husband was doing. He was sitting in his chair behind his desk, smiling.

"What is so amusing, Mr. Bennet?" looking up he beckoned his wife to come closer, before revealing his entertainment.

"I have just received a letter, that has me very much amused," stated the gentleman.

"Are you not going to tell me who it is from or do I have to guess?" asked his wife.

"No no my dear, I will not keep you in suspense," reopening the letter, and adjusting his reading glasses he preceded to tell her, "It is from Mr. Collins, he has just informed me of his up coming nuptials. He has found a wife, probably some senseless girl like him, in town. Which I say is all for the better."

Laughing, "Did he not try to come here, and marry one of our daughters?"

"Indeed he did, he claimed that it would be only right, in case our son would parish, and then you will not have to worry because the estate would remain in the family." Mr. Bennet shook his head in amusement. "I think he was very saddened that I refused him his request to come and visit our family, and even more so when he heard that he would no longer inherit Longbourn."

"I see your amusement, I am glad that I will never have to meet that odious man," finished Mrs. Bennet,

"Meet who mama?" Rachel just walked by to hear the last part of their conversation.

"Mr. Collins, my dear, "answered Mr. Bennet, for his wife. Rachel made a face, like she was eating something sour. "He is not trying to come and marry one of us again is he?"

Chuckling to herself, Mrs. Bennet shook her head no, "He has not threatened to come again, but has just informed us of his upcoming marriage. I wish him the best of blessings, with all my heart. For I am sure he could not have found a better match."

They all laughed at that.

"Jane, Lizzy and I are headed into town, would you like anything Mama?" inquired Rachel,

"No my dear, you three have fun,"

With that, Rachel bounded upstairs to collect her older sisters.

The three sisters enjoyed walking to town together. They could always find the most amusing things to discuss.

"I hope the new Mrs. Collins knows a lot about Rosing Park, and Lady Catherine De Burgh. I think I would have died had Mr. Collins sent us one more letter about his noble patroness." Snicker Rachel, she just finished telling her sisters the good news about their cousin. Lizzy laughed, "Yes, I wonder what sort of girl the future Mrs. Collins is, she must not be right in the head to have married such a man. I do not know anyone who would marry him."

"Oh, Lizzy, perhaps Mr. Collins is not as bad as we think, maybe he is just bad at writing letters. And they just don't sound to smart." Said Jane, not too happy about teasing a man they had never met.

"Oh Jane, you are too good. I wish I could be more like you." stated Elizabeth, Just then Denny was seen across the way with another gentleman. Denny was a favorite among the ladies, and he had been paying particular attention to Rachel. Although Rachel showed about as much attention to him as she did all the officers. Once the two men saw the Bennet girls they waved and headed over.

"Good morning, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you into town?" asked Denny, his eyes lingering just a little longer on Rachel.

"We have just come for pleasure, sir." Responded Jane for the whole group.

"Allow me to introduce my friend Mr. Wickham." Continued Denny, "He has just arrived and is going to be in the regiment. This is Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Miss Rachel Bennet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you fine ladies," Mr. Wickham bowed, eyes locking briefly with Elizabeth's. She shifted uneasily in his gaze.

The approach of some horses drew the attention of the small group. They all turned to see that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy riding up. Bingley upon seeing Jane practically leaped off his horse just to be by her.

"We were just on our way to call on you all at Longbourn," Mr. Bingley said smiling like a school boy.

Elizabeth turned slightly to see if Mr. Darcy was going to get off his horse and join their party. He looked like he was just getting off his horse when he froze. His face turned cold and hateful, she followed his gaze to Wickham. Wickham looked like he had seen a ghost, and would rather be far away from this spot. Darcy, much to the disappointment to Lizzy rode off, without even acknowledging her. She was slightly offended, and hurt that he would ignore her. But most of all she was curious, she wanted to know what was going on between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham. It was several days before her curiosity would be settled.

Mrs. Phillips their aunt from their deceased mother was having a party. Although they don't go to too many of her parties they still attend occasionally. None of the Longbourn ladies can stand their Aunt, their father tells them that Mrs. Phillips is quite like their mother when she was alive. Lizzy thanks god that they have their mother now, although she never tells Jane what she is grateful for because she would think she is cruel, and she would be right.

The officers were at this party, Elizabeth was hoping that Mr. Darcy would be there but they weren't. She was sitting on a couch enjoying relaxing when Wickham approached her. He seemed like a very cordial person.

"May I join you, Miss Bennet," he said pleasantly, happy for the company Lizzy nodded her head. "This is was very nice of your aunt to invite the officers to her home; I must say that I am enjoying myself immensely here."

"I am glad to here that Mr. Wickham," she said smiling.

"Is the Netherfield party not going to attend this lovely evening?" he inquired. Lizzy was hoping he would bring up that subject, "I think some would think that this company was beneath them." This was true she thought, although she did not want to slander Darcy in any way, she felt shunned and this was her way of getting back at him.

"Oh and how long have they been in the country?" he asked innocently, "but a month sir."

"And what is your opinion of Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth was surprised that he asked such a direct question; she would have thought that he would beat around the bush for a while.

"I do not know him very well sir." She was curious to what ever Wickham had to say, so she was remaining neutral to find out what was behind the look they had given each other.

"I have known him all my life," Mr. Wickham paused to see her reaction, she gasped, how that could be so.

"I can see your surprise, Miss Bennet, upon seeing the cold manner in which we greeted each other the other day." Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"I am not qualified to give an opinion of him, myself. I have known him too long. I suppose that the general consensus is much pleased with him." He said cautiously.

"I think there are few who are," she stated, a slight smiling on her face. Pleased with that answer he continued,

"I can't pretend to be sorry for that. The world is often blind by is wealth or frightened or intimidated by his high and imposing manner."

Elizabeth couldn't help but agree, "I suppose that is true, but I am not afraid of Mr. Darcy, nor impressed by his fortune."

Mr. Wickham seemed to be digesting what she had just said, "I do wonder is he plans to stay in the county much longer."

"I do not know sir, but I hope that his presence will not affect you plans to stay."

"Oh no! If he does not want to see me than it is he that must go. I will not be frightened by Mr. Darcy" Wickham cried.

Curiosity winning the better over her judgment, Elizabeth knew she was being impertinent but she had to ask. "Why would you be frightened away by Mr. Darcy?"

"The Militia was not always my chose of profession. The church is what I ought to have been my living but because of Mr. Darcy I have to make my own way in the world."

"Really?" she was very much surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy's father, he was the best of men who ever lived. He was my Godfather, he wished me to have the best life. He wanted me to join the church, but his son flatly refused to honor his father's wish."

"My goodness!" Elizabeth cried, she didn't know what to think. "It is quite shocking."

She dearly wished to hear Mr. Darcy's side of the story, and didn't want to believe one word Mr. Wickham said. She knew deep down inside that he would not have acted so without good reason.

"I never thought Mr. Darcy as bad as this. It is true that I have seen that he has some pride, and may think that some people here are below his company, but to deny his father's wish." She shook her head again, not wanting to believe what he said.

"I am sorry that I shocked you, Miss Bennet. But I can not be a fair judge of him. Until I can forget his father I could never slander the son."

Lizzy's head sprang up at this last statement. What had Wickham just done if not slander the son, she was confused. More so than before. Mr. Wickham seemed a nice gentleman; she could not imagine that under his amiable countenance hide a liar and a deceiver. But she couldn't believe that Mr. Darcy, the man she had come to admire could do such a thing. She did not know what to think, she went to sleep that night with many thoughts swimming thru her head.

**Sorry it took me forever with this chapter, it was not too fun too write. I don't like Wickham, he should be burned, but I had to write it and so now that is done I can move on. Also I am moving into my room at college and getting ready for that and stuff so I might take longer than normal to update, but I will try not to keep you suspense long. Because I did promise quicker updates. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: thank you nightsoul for you wonderful review, I decided to make mine an almost perfect P&P, because it doesn't have those people in it, I am glad you like it, but I do have to have some conflict, but I hope you like it.**

**Also a big thanks to my other reviewers, I am so happy everyone is enjoying it. Thanks to my friend Elizabeth, who is so encouraging to me, I don't think I would have made it this far without her listening ear and insightful opinions. So enjoy**

_Chapter Five_

They all had been invited to the Netherfield ball, and it created much excitement in the Bennet household. Everyone was busily trying to get ready, running to and fro in the house. Elizabeth was the only one not participating in the commotion of the house. She was found sitting at her vanity table just starring into the mirror. She did not have a chance to speak with Mr. Darcy since she talked with Wickham. She had not even told Jane of the affair, she was afraid that Jane would see right thru Lizzy and her true feelings for Mr. Darcy. She couldn't stomach the fact that Mr. Darcy would do something as cruel as ruin Wickham's life but she tried to see why on earth Wickham would create such a falsehood. Many nights Elizabeth would contemplate these facts until her head would spin and she no longer could bear to think any longer. At least tonight, she sighed, she would be able to confront Mr. Darcy and see how he defended himself. She could her Rachel calling her, hurrying her to get ready for they were leaving soon. Breaking from her trance she called the maid to help her with her hair.

Darcy didn't know what to think of this evening, he couldn't tell if he dreaded it our welcomed it. He was gazing out to the second floor window, pretending not to care who was coming up the steps but he was really looking for a certain young woman. He couldn't get enough of her company, and now with Wickham in town he had grown apprehensive. He knew that Wickham had spoken to Miss Bennet but he didn't know if he said any thing relating to him. This is why he couldn't figure out his feelings for this evening. Just then the woman that was foremost on his mind stepped out of a carriage. Her sisters joined her shortly and all three made it up the stairs. She looked up at that precise moment locking eyes with his. He could feel the heat rise in his chest, and had to look away from her penetrating gaze. How could such a woman hold so much power over him? Because she was like no other woman he had ever met, he thought. She was different in everyway. Didn't care what others thought, and argued her points with him. He enjoyed her company immensely.

Walking down to join the rest of the party, he saw her being escorted with Bingley, Miss Bennet on his other arm. A soldier approached her, disengaging from her escort. He wondered what the man was saying to her, she seemed uncomfortable, and before he realized it they were both looking at him. Slightly embarrassed that he was caught looking at her, he tried to focus his attention elsewhere. This was hard since all his attention only wanted to be focused on Elizabeth.

Later on in the evening he noticed that Elizabeth moved on to talk to her friend, Miss Lucas was her name he thought. Mrs. Bennet, seeing that Mr. Darcy was wandering aimlessly about the room decided to go and give him some company.

"Mr. Darcy, how are you doing this fine evening sir?" Turning to see his questionnaire he smiled slightly on noticing who is was.

"I am enjoying it as much as I enjoy every other dance Madame."

"I hope that means that you take pleasure in dances." He just smiled and didn't answer her question. They talked for a little while longer and lapsed into silence. Mrs. Bennet looked over to where her elder daughter was standing, pleased that she was enjoying herself so much. Darcy noticed her glance and couldn't help but wondered if Miss Bennet was enjoying his friend's company as much as he was enjoying hers.

"It seems that your friend is enjoying himself." Looking at his companion carefully he decided to be a little bold with his next statement.

"So it would seem, but it seems your daughter may not be enjoying it as much as Bingley." Mrs. Bennet gazed at Darcy shrewdly, slightly offended to accuse her daughter so rudely.

"My daughter does not flaunt her affections like most women, Mr. Darcy; Jane is shy and may not be animated as your friend. But let me assure you that she feels just as deeply, if not more. She has the sweetest disposition, and cares for many people regardless of what you may say. I just hope that your friend can see what an angelic creature is and not take advantage of her agreeing nature, I would hate too see her get hurt." Scolding Mr. Darcy was not exactly what she had in mind, but once she had started talking the words seemed to tumble out. She knew of the Darcy pride and knew how much Jane admired Bingley. So when Mr. Darcy had spoken she couldn't help but be a little anger, although she might have been too hard, making her excuses she hastily retreated to where her husband stood.

Mr. Darcy had never been spoken to in such a way before, it reminded him of his mother when she use to get mad at him. He looked back over to the couple in question and decided that it was probably Jane who needed protecting not the other way around, and that he should probably speak to Bingley about toying with the affections of that particular lady.

Just realizing out of the corner of his eye that Elizabeth was dancing, he turned his attention to her. He didn't know who the gentleman was but he was extremely jealous. She was laughing at something he was saying, and Darcy couldn't help but feel the anger rise in his throat. After the dance Darcy promptly strode up to Elizabeth to request her hand before anyone else had the opportunity.

"Miss Bennet, would you do the honor of dancing the next with me." He solemnly said, Lizzy smiled at his serious state.

"Why of course Mr. Darcy, I would be honored, but it will have to wait, for I have promised this gentleman here the next two dances."

She pointed to a rather awkward looking man, which was standing to her right. Mr. Darcy looked him up and down, he was very put out that he couldn't dance with her right away and that this young man was the reason why. He looked very uncomfortable under Mr. Darcy's gaze and Elizabeth thought he would faint; not wishing for him to be embarrassed touched his arm slightly and gave him an encouraging smile. Very timidly he returned the smile and offered her his arm.

Darcy at the end of that exchange was practically livid, he couldn't believe the extent of his feelings, and after all she didn't belong to him. He watched longingly as she started dance with gentleman, enjoying his company. Darcy could no longer bare it, so he decided to step outside for some fresh air, to compose his feelings.

Lizzy looked around for Mr. Darcy after her two sets were done. She had waited all night to speak with him and finally she was going to get that opportunity. She was disappointed that she had to wait to dance with him but she felt slightly flattered at his reaction. She remembered how Mr. Darcy looked very passively at her and how he almost seemed jealous that he had to share. Although she knew that a union between them could never be, she couldn't help but feel elated. Still there was still the question of Mr. Darcy, after Denny came and spoke to her about Wickham not attending the ball because of him she really began to wonder if what he said was true. Turing to a footman to inquire to where Darcy had gone, she was pointed to a door that led to a balcony. It was slightly apart from the rest of the party.

She looked out into the night, hoping that he wasn't too far. She noticed him some distance down a path, gazing up into the night sky. He turned when he heard her approach, his face not betraying one emotion.

"I had wondered where you had gone, Mr. Darcy, it seems you quite the room quiet suddenly."

"Yes, I felt I needed some time alone to collect myself."

"Oh," she felt embarrassed "I will leave you to your privacy" turning to go; Mr. Darcy grabbed her arm preventing her from going. "I did not mean that your presence is unwelcome" he stated softly.

Elizabeth could feel the chills travel up her arm, his touch was so comforting. Bringing herself back to the present, she knew that this was the perfect opportunity to ask about Wickham.

"Have you known Wickham long, Mr. Darcy?"

He was taken aback by her statement, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his old playmate. He turned away refusing to look at her. "I have" he stated indifferently.

Be shunned so she was angry, angry at him for not defending himself, but just giving her a short response. But mostly she was angry at herself for not guarding her feelings relating to the gentleman standing next to her.

"Mr. Wickham is such a happy man that he easily makes friends, if he is likely to keep them is less certain."

"He has lost your friendship in a way that he likely to suffer from all his life." She said frustrated, his indifference on the subject was making her irritable. She knew she wasn't being fair, but he had been distant all evening. "At least he is not blinded by pride and resentment from those who are inferior to them."

He turned around to face her hurt by her statement. Upon seeing the blaze in her eyes, he wished to declare his feelings and forget all his principles and the rest of the world. But he could not allow that, she was not of his social status and he needed that, for Georgiana. He said nothing to defend himself, only starred at the ground; he dared not speak, for fear of what would exit his mouth.

Lizzy took his silence as his answer to her question, what Wickham said must have been true, and she must have judged Mr. Darcy falsely. "If you will excuse me Mr. Darcy I think I have a headache and I must return to the house." She said this coldly, waited to see if he would even ask about her health before rushing inside. She felt the hot tears well up in her eyes, she had to escape. She retreated to a small library, and left the tears run down her face. She couldn't understand her feelings, she was ashamed at herself, and for being so cruel to the man she had come to love. She cried more fiercely at this realization, she loved him. Loved him and he did not share her feelings, which would explain his cold manner outside, the way he had turned from her despondently, and did not care that she was ill. She was just a toy the rich used to play with, and he was obviously bored of her. After crying for a half hour, Jane came and found her.

"Lizzy, there you are… what, what is wrong" concern filled her voice when she saw her beloved sisters face, she rushed to her side. "Lizzy, please tell me, who has offended thee?"

Shaking her head, she could not let anyone know her troubled heart of her unrequited love. "I just got hurt, and I wish to be taken home." She did not know what else to say.

"where did you get hurt my love?" Jane looked her sister up and down confused; when she got no answer she did not press the matter. "I will go and fetch father, and we shall return together.

"No," Elizabeth didn't want Jane's evening to be ruined on her account, "No Jane, you will stay here, please just tell father, I do not wish to make a big scene. I will be happy just to return by myself." She smiled weakly to let Jane know that she would be alright.

By the time Elizabeth reached home, she was emotionally drained, her father, seeing that he would get no answer from her tonight kissed her on the forehead and wished her goodnight. She was left alone to ponder her pitiful state.

She reprimanded herself for not guarding her feelings more; she knew from the very beginning that Darcy would never marry someone like her. But she had always hoped that he would overlook her social standing, but it turns out she was not the man she believed to be. Although despite, the fact he ruined Wickham's life she still loved him ever so much. These where the thoughts that she had before she drifted off into a fretful sleep.

**Review time; please tell me what you think. I was a little iffy on the scene with Darcy and Elizabeth but I have some future ideas that are needed for this scene to take place in order for my plot to flow forward. It was hard trying to figure out a way to have Lizzy believe Wickham, instead of Darcy, because I don't know how anyone can believe that idiotic, insufferable and horrible and and, I just can't say enough but tell me what you think. I will try to get updated soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the insightful reviews; I really do appreciate them, Bepl thanks for your review it did help. I am sorry I thought it was confusing to when I read it too. I was trying to find conflict for Elizabeth and Darcy, but I hope this chapter clears up a few things, this gives a little more insight on Darcy's thoughts. From now on the story won't really go how the book went; I was trying to follow it as close as possible up until this point. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

Elizabeth woke up to a slight head ache and a plan. She no longer wanted to be in Hertfordshire where she might meet Mr. Darcy, or Wickham. She decided last night that she would go to London to visit her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. She missed them so, since her mother died, she would see them occasionally, but not too often since they were relatives from her real mother's side. She needed a place of solitude to forget a certain handsome gentleman, and the crimes he had committed. She also needed refuge to repair her broken heart. What better place to do it than in London. She would bring up the subject to her father immediately.

Once ready she found her father in his study, where he usually was. Seeing his daughter enter the room he immediately put down his book, he was very worried about her and what had transpired last night.

"Papa, I have a favor to ask." Said Elizabeth cautiously, anxious to see what his response would be, "I would like to go to London to visit, my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner"

Her father was beyond surprised; he sat back in his chair and studied his favorite child before making his reply.

"Why?" was all he could think to say.

"I know it is rather sudden, but I feel I need a change of scenery. I just need some time away so I can think."

Rubbing the stubble on his chin, he took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "When would you like to leave my dear?"

"Oh as soon as possible," getting up she kissed her father on the forehead, "thank you father this means so much to me." With that she left to go and pack her trunk.

Jane walked in right when she was packing, "Lizzy, Papa has just told us that you will be leaving, what happened last night that caused you to be so distressed?"

"Oh Jane, I wished I could say but the wound is far too fresh. In a couple of years and shall look back on this and laugh, but please be patient with me." Elizabeth grabbed her sister's hands; at least she still had Bingley.

Looking at her sister, ready to pursues the matter and make her confess, but studying her more closely she realized that would not be the best action. "Would you like me to come with you my love?"

"No Jane, I need to face this alone, besides if you leave, who will entertain Mr. Bingley."

Jane blushed happily.

"I shall miss you Lizzy"

"And I you." The two sisters embraced, before they finished packing.

Little did they know that two gentleman not so far away had the same idea.

"Darcy I will not be gone for long, only a couple of days, I do not see why you must come with me."

"I need to return to London Bingley, and since you are going too I decided to come with you, but I shall not be returning." Mr. Darcy was slightly annoyed that Bingley didn't want him to come with him.

"Why are you not staying Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley's shill voice entered the room; she knew her brother was leaving but Mr. Darcy too.

"I have some urgent business I need to attend to and it can not be delayed." In reality he wanted to avoid a certain lady, she had bewitched him and he was afraid that she absolutely hated him by now after the manner he had treated her last night.

"Well why don't we all go to London, there are so many of my friends who I do long to see." Mr. Bingley flinched, this is what he was afraid of if he left Darcy come with him.

"I will not be gone long, so Louisa and you should stay here, I will be back shortly."

"I see no cause for that brother; I refuse to remain here by myself."

"You will not be alone; you will have Louisa and Mr. Hurst."

"Charles you can not make me stay, I will be accompanying Mr. Darcy and yourself."

Seeing that he could not win this argument the just gave up and decided that it would be easier to let his sisters come than have them stay.

Lizzy had been at her Aunt and Uncle Gardeners for almost a week and she was enjoying herself immensely. The children were keeping her so busy she hardly had time to think of Mr. Darcy and his prideful and arrogant disposition or her love for him. She had visited her Grandfather too; her mother would not have allowed her to go to London without paying him a visit. She was walking around a small park that was about a couple miles away from the Gardiner's house. She had seen the park on her way back from her Grandfather's and decided that was the place that she wanted to walk the next morning. So here she was, it was a nice crisp morning, and not too many people were out.

Seeing a little pond not too far off the path, Elizabeth skipped on down to see if she could find any ducks. That is when she heard two gentlemen speaking, she recognized the voices and so she crept closer to see who it was. They did not see her for she was slightly behind a pine tree and they had their backs to her.

She recognized the gentleman almost immediately; it was Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

What on earth were they doing here in London? Slowly backing up so as not to attract their attention she halted when she realized what they were taking about.

"Bingley are you sure this is what you want to do, marriage is a life long commitment. It is not something to rush into."

"But Darcy I love her, and I can take care of her. And I do believe that Jane cares for me too," Bingley argued back.

"Bingley, she is indifferent to you. She is just after your money nothing else. As your friend I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No I don't believe you, you are just jealous that I have found happiness and you have not." Bingley's resolve was slipping, these were the same things his sisters had been telling him for the past couple of days, what if they were true.

"You will not be truly happy if you go through with this Bingley, I know you, and you jump from one thing to the next. Your love for Miss Bennet will soon diminish and you will move on to another young lady."

Bingley's shoulders slumped, "I do not know Darcy, and I love her with all my heart and I do not wish to hurt her."

"Bingley she doesn't have that many connections, she is not part of the ton. She is just a mere country lass." Interjected Darcy.

Elizabeth turned on her heal and ran. She couldn't see where she was going because of the tears that were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, Darcy trying to convince Bingley that her sister was a gold digger. She felt so dizzy; he really was all what Wickham had said. Finding a secluded spot in the park, she sank down and sobbed. Is this what Darcy thought of her, as mere country lass, no one special, just something to be discarded? Resting her head against the trunk she fell into a fitful sleep. If she only waited to listen to the rest of the conversation, her reaction would have been much different.

"Darcy if this all the arguments you have against Miss Bennet I must say that I do not care. I would not care if she was the daughter of a farmer, I have enough money to make us quiet happy together." Bingley stood a little taller after saying this, daring for Darcy to argue.

"Then you have my blessing friend."

"What!!" Bingley couldn't believe what he had just heard, Darcy was stubborn and he wouldn't give up so easily. "I don't understand Darcy; I thought you didn't want me to marry Miss Bennet."

"Bingley, I am sorry for being so straightforward. But you see before we left Netherfield Mrs. Bennet said some things to me about her daughter. I saw that you were attached to Miss Bennet but I didn't see any particular regard on her part, but her mother told me quiet forcefully that Miss Bennet was shy, and praised her daughter. After observing her for awhile I did she that she did in fact did have feelings for you, but I know you my friend and I did not know for certain if you truly cared for Miss Bennet or just her pretty face. Mrs. Bennet made it quiet clear to me that if you were to hurt her daughter that I would be held responsible, and so you see my friend I needed to test you devotion to Miss Bennet, for if you truly cared for her you would not give her up. I commend you for your choice and wish you all the happiness in the world." Darcy finished his long speech with a sigh, wishing for that same happiness that his friend had found.

"Well Darcy, I am truly touched by your concern for mine and Miss Bennet's happiness; you are truly a great friend." Shaking his hand in appreciation, Darcy said goodbye and started for home. "Darcy wait," hearing his named he turned. "Darcy do you really want a wife from the ton?"

Darcy was surprised by this question, is that the wife he was looking for.

"Sometimes the best flowers are not found in a shop but in the wild country" Bingley said, and tipped his hat and practically skipped home from delight.

Darcy walked around the park thinking; he never really wanted a wife from the ton. They were all the same, but who was he looking for. Someone with a strong spirit, someone who could challenge his intelligence; bring sunshine to his home. One girl who fit that description was from the country. Perhaps she wasn't so beneath him as he thought, her family was respectable, his father knew Mrs. Bennet's father, and that was something. Darcy sighed, what had he done, he had been an arrogant fool, and his pride got the better of him. He thought that just because she lived in the country she was beneath him, but Elizabeth was by far greater than Darcy could ever amount to be. He had been stupid, pushed her away, for he was afraid, afraid of getting hurt, afraid that he would be rejected, afraid of falling in love.

Putting his hands to his head, he groaned. He blew it, Miss Bennet would never forgive him for the way he treated her at the ball. He completely shunned her, and grew jealous of the man she was entertaining when he asked her to dance. But when she came to him, he refused to entertain her all because of his pride. Bingley was right; Elizabeth was perfect for him in everyway why did it have to take him this long for him to realize it.

Elizabeth woke up to someone shaking her slightly. "Madame, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes; the man crouching beside her was a handsome young man in a uniform. Embarrassed that he should find her like this she quickly looked away.

"I am fine sir; I am sorry I must have gotten tired and fell asleep." He helped her stand up, still very concerned, her appearance looked slightly disheveled.

"Are you sure, is there anything I can do?" Regaining some of her composure, she smiled faintly.

"No, I thank you, I shall be alright now."

"Can I at least escort you home?" the young man was intrigued by this beautiful woman, he wanted to learn more about her. Elizabeth was about to refuse his request, but thought better of it, seeing she still had a headache from all she had learned less than an hour ago.

"I thank you, yes."

"I am Colonel Fitzwilliam Madame, at your service," said the Colonel gallantly, with a slight bow.

"Elizabeth Bennet" she smiled at this cordial happy young man.

Offering her his arm they continued to Cheapside. After a few minutes of awkward minutes, they fell into easy conversation. Elizabeth was much happier after speaking to the Colonel, his amiable countenance made her forget the other man who plagued her thoughts for so long. The Colonel was swept away by her smile and playful personality. By the time they reached the Gardiner's door, neither wanted to part company.

"I thank you Colonel, for escorting me home."

"Just remember to be careful where you fall asleep next time, Miss Bennet" he teased, causing her to blush as she nodded.

"I will try to make it home next time sir."

"Can I call on you again Miss Bennet, to see how you are fairing?"

"Oh course, my Aunt and Uncle would love to meet you." Elizabeth smiled; perhaps this Colonel Fitzwilliam would help repair her broken heart. Kissing her hand, he walked away with a happier step.

**Please Review, I want to know how I did. I have been having trouble putting things together, but I am finally through the rough water and it is smooth sailing from now on. Review, Review. I will try and do better on my spelling.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you reviewers, I will try harder to update sooner. I have just been super busy and stuff, but I have the basis of what the next chapter will be about so I will have the chapter out sooner.**

_Chapter Seven_

It was early morning, and just as Colonel Fitzwilliam said he would he came to call on Miss Bennet. Elizabeth was a little surprised at seeing the gentleman at her door; she didn't expect him to come so soon.

"Why, Colonel Fitzwilliam, I didn't know you would call this morning. It is wonderful to see you again, please come in." said Elizabeth pleasantly; she opened the door a little wider for him to enter. "Just let me fetch my aunt, Colonel."

Returning shortly with her aunt in tow, "Colonel Fitzwilliam, this is my Aunt, Mrs. Gardiner. Aunt this is my rescuer."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at that, "I must thank you sir for saving my niece from falling asleep in a park, and she was always the active one."

"Rest assured Madame it was no trouble on my account, I would gladly save Miss Bennet from anything when she is in need of rescuing."

"Well shall we sit down then" Elizabeth piped up; she was embarrassed from the teasing of both her Aunt and her caller.

"Are you much better than the day before Miss Bennet?" inquired the Colonel.

"I thank you, yes; I am feeling much better now."

"Do you think that you are well enough for a stroll around the park?" he continued pleasantly.

Elizabeth paused not sure of what she should say. "Elizabeth would love to go with you Colonel, she was just telling me this morning how she needed a little stroll. And besides she is just in the way here" Her aunt answered for her, she winked at Lizzy, reassuring her.

"Yes, I think that would be a lovely idea." Offering her his arm they headed outside. Colonel Fitzwilliam was overjoyed, he couldn't believe his luck. Here was an amazing woman on his arm; he couldn't wait to tell his cousin.

"So tell me Miss Bennet do you like the theatre?" looking at her hopefully.

"I do when I get a chance to attend, do you Colonel Fitzwilliam?" she gave him a sidelong glance, wondering what he was conspiring.

"I do enjoy it, but I have a question to ask of you. I hope you do not think I am too forward, seeing how I have only known you for a day."

"Barely that sir" Elizabeth interjected.

"Yes," he chuckled nervously, "Well in a couple of days they are performing a play, The Merchant of Venice, and well, I am going with my cousin and his sister. Well I was wondering if you would like to attend with us. I know my young cousin would enjoy your company; she is a very shy girl and would love having another woman in the party. But I mean if you don't want to go that is completely fine, I don't care, well I do, I mean I…" His face turned a deep shade of red; Elizabeth placed her hand on his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I would love to go with you and your party, Colonel. I have never seen this play before and I am always one for new things." She smiled at him, hoping to relieve him of his stress. The worry that was etched into his fine features disappeared, and a joyfully happy countenance took over.

"Excellent and perhaps I may call on you again so I may get to know you a little more, Miss Bennet." He wondered with anticipation.

She laughed, he was sure persistent. "Of course, why don't you join us for dinner tonight, I know my Aunt and Uncle will be glad to have you."

"I would be more than happy too." He smiled at her; he was rather handsome when he smiled, but not as much as Mr. Darcy. Just thinking of him brought a cloud over her eyes and pain in her heart. His words echoed in her head. _"She doesn't have that many connections….She is just a mere country lass." _His words pierced her to the soul, where did she ever misjudge him, how did she not see what a cold and heartless man he was. But hen he could be so tender, and warm hearted at times, he couldn't be so awful, but all the facts told her otherwise.

"Miss Bennet, are you alright?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked very concerned.

"Oh yes, sorry I was just lost in thought for a moment, forgive me." She answered lamely.

They continued down the path, talking about little trivial things. Elizabeth steered the conversation away from anything reminding her of Mr. Darcy, if she was going to get over him then she must sear him from her memory.

"Darcy wait till you meet this woman, she is truly amazing. I really think that she will do wonders with Georgiana." Said Fitzwilliam excitedly. They were standing in Darcy's office, waiting for Georgiana so they could go to the theatre.

"And how long have you known this woman Fitzwilliam?"

"Time does not measure the true character of someone." He defended.

"Who is she again, and how did you meet her? I forgot what you told me." Mr. Darcy was not really in the mood to go to the theatre; he was feeling very sorry for himself. It seemed that everyone was finding love except himself; he was stuck in London while the one he wanted to be with was not. She plagued his thoughts, day and night. He couldn't live with the fact that he had hurt her by shunning her at the ball and being evasive to her inquires.

"You didn't forget Darcy, I didn't tell you, because you never asked in the first place. I stumbled across her while walking through the park. Remember it was the day that you asked me to meet you, well that was where I disappeared to, because I was escorting Miss Bennet home. But I don't think you ever noticed my absence."

Mr. Darcy started, he couldn't believe his ears, "W-what was her name?"

"Miss Bennet. Are you ok Darcy you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

All the blood had drained from his cheeks, his cousin was falling for the woman that he loved perhaps the only woman that he would ever love. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he loved her, and he loved the scent that she carried, the smile that warmed his heart, her ethereal laughter. Her impertinence and strong willed and unique personality. Now she was here in London and falling in love with his cousin. How could this happen, he couldn't face her but he must, he must see for himself what her feelings were for him and his cousin.

**Keep reviewing; the more reviews the more my desire to write,**

**Thanks to all of you, I really am so happy so get reviews; I live for them, ha-ha not really.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for not writing, it has been really busy and I have had exams. I made this chapter extra long, so a special thanks to those who have stuck through my random and slow updates, I will honestly try and do better. It gets better and better after this chapter trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I create my self, some of the wording comes from either the book or the A&E version.**

_Chapter 8_

Darcy was standing by the foot of the stairs waiting for Fitzwilliam to bring Ms. Bennet to the theatre. Georgiana seemed just as nervous to meet Ms. Bennet as her brother. Darcy kept glancing nervously, fidgeting with the ring on his pinky finger.

Then there she was, being escorted by his cousin. They were in an animated conversation, which caused her to light up with the liveliness that Darcy had come to fall in love with. She was stunning, he had never seen such an angelic creature before, how he wished to take her away from all the crowds and confess his feelings.

He suddenly became very embarrassed and shy. He hoped no one could read his features, but at the moment he felt like an open book. Elizabeth was only a few feet from Mr. Darcy and if the Colonel had not been guiding her forward she was almost positive she would turn on her heel and run. Seeing him standing there brought on a rush of many forgotten feelings, he looked better than she remembered. Still his tall and handsome figure, too bad he had to be such a proud disagreeable man who was bent on making her life miserable.

"Mr. Darcy," she said shocked that he was Colonel Fitzwilliam's cousin, how could two people so completely different be related or even stand to be in each others company.

"Ms. Bennet, what a surprise. I did not know that you were in town." He said shyly, Elizabeth fought a laugh. Didn't know, she thought, he probably knew but didn't care. Fitzwilliam looked between the two, baffled. He didn't know that they knew one another, he also didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I had no idea that you two knew one another" said a rather confused Fitzwilliam.

"Yes, we knew each other briefly in Hertfordshire, our paths crossed a few times. Nothing major, or memorable." Elizabeth concluded coldly. She wasn't going to let Mr. Darcy off easy. Darcy was stung by that comment, causing him to become more solemn and distant. Sensing his cousin's attitude he made the introductions between the two ladies. After conversing for a minute, Darcy saying nothing, they all retired to the Darcy box for the performance to start.

Darcy was unsure how to act around Ms. Bennet. Knowing how he had behaved when last in her company and it seemed that she had not forgotten it either given her bitter statement. Darcy decided to observe Miss Bennet and then draw conclusions further on her feelings for him and if there was a chance for her to forgive him for his indiscretions.

Elizabeth didn't know how it happened but she managed to obtain a seat next to Mr. Darcy. He was on her right and luckily the Colonel was on her left. Perhaps she could seek solace in his company and not have to talk to her other companion at all. Georgiana sat on the other side of her brother. During the first act Darcy said nothing to the lady on his left; he did talk to his sister. Every time Ms Bennet would comment on anything it would be to his cousin, and when that happened Darcy felt a jolt of jealous rage in his heart. He wanted to grab his cousin and toss him out of the box, especially when he made Elizabeth giggle softly. He knew he couldn't do that, his cousin really didn't know his feelings for Ms Bennet, and well that was unethical.

Intermission finally arrived, Darcy bolted to the door. He couldn't stand being so close to her, and not have her attention. He needed fresh air to clear his head and think of what to do next.

Elizabeth was startled by Mr. Darcy's abrupt departure. She was relieved, saddened and offended all at once. Relieved that he was gone from her presence, sad because he was gone and offended because not once had he spoken a word to her. Although she didn't really want him to speak to her, he could have at least made an effort. She presumed by his hasty departure that he loathed being in her company. She decided that she would not be offended and that she would show him that he held no power over her.

By the time Darcy regained his composure and returned; the first thing he noticed was the seating arrangement. It was changed. When everyone came back from refreshments, Elizabeth had moved down one seat next to Georgiana, claiming she wanted to talk to her more. Fitzwilliam naturally sat next to her and so that left Darcy on the end, with his cousin between him and the woman he loved. He was very disappointed about this discovery, but Elizabeth couldn't have been happier about the seating changes.

The evening continued much the same, Darcy's emotions varied between jealousy and anger at his cousin; to confusion as to what Elizabeth's feelings were. He decided the only way to find it out was to ask her; deciding at that moment to ask for her hand in marriage. He smiled to himself, he was pretty sure he knew her answer; it was all just a matter of time.

Once the play was over Darcy called for the carriage. They were all standing outside waiting, when Darcy turned to Ms Bennet to finally make conversation that he should have started at the beginning of the evening.

"We are having refreshments at my home, Ms Bennet and I am hoping that you will agree to come."

Elizabeth studied him carefully, she didn't really want to go back to his house but how was she to refuse politely.

"I am not too sure. My aunt and uncle will wonder what has become of me and I wouldn't want them to worry." The hesitancy in her voice alerted Georgiana's attention.

"We will send a note to them right away, once we arrive at our house if you so wish" she said meekly, " I do so want to get to know you more Miss Bennet"

She looked hopefully at the brown eyed beauty; she wanted to learn more about the person that had seemed to capture two men's hearts. Her brother had written about Ms Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam had spoken with equal admiration concerning the same woman. Smiling Elizabeth conceded, "Then I would love to come."

Elizabeth was astonished at the size of the Darcy manor, it was truly elegant. Stepping into the threshold the whole party was led into a lovely drawing room. She only got a glimpse of the beauty that lay within the house. The room had a kind of majestic feel; the richly decorated walls matched the tapestries and well adorned furniture. The colors of mahogany, the finest forest green. In one corner stood a grand piano.

Elizabeth was drawn to the fine piano, she didn't know why because she wasn't a proficient at it. Georgiana noted her interest, and grew excited that she would share her love of music as well.

"Do you play Ms Bennet?" she could hardly contain her excitement,

"Aye, and very ill indeed" Lizzy smirked, "but it is a very fine piano" stroking the top of the piano she remembered Lucas Lodge. She remembered when Mr. Darcy had turned the pages for her; she had felt very uncomfortable then, after he had followed her to begin a conversation.

"The refreshments are served" said someone from behind her, Lizzy jerked back to reality hoping that no one had seen her daze off. Sweeping her eyes across the room they locked with a set of deep brown eyes. They were so adoring they seemed to caress her lovingly from afar. Realizing who she was sharing a tender moment with, she quickly averted her eyes, but not before Darcy noticed the color rise in her cheeks. He was very pleased with the reaction he had just received hoping that the blush was for him.

Elizabeth scolded herself for daydreaming about the very man she was trying to hate, and then being captivated by his penetrating gaze like nothing had happened. She remembered all the things he had said and done to the people she loved and cared for. She couldn't fathom what possessed her to come to his home in the first place; it was turning out to be a very bad idea. Deciding then and there that all ties must be severed in order for her to get over this trial of the heart. That even meant Colonel Fitzwilliam, perhaps if she had never met Mr. Darcy she might have fallen in love with her new suitor

So wrapped up in her own thoughts that it took Colonel Fitzwilliam a little while to grab her attention, "Miss Bennet…um, Miss Bennet" he gently touched her arm, alerting her to the present. "Miss Bennet are you unwell?" concern was etched into his voice.

"Oh, Sorry, I am perfectly well. I thank you" her cheeks colored from embarrassment yet again, "I was just lost in my thoughts" she smiled apprehensively at him to reassure him that she was just fine.

The conversation mainly consisted of Colonel Fitzwilliam, he would only get short answers from all his companions and he was growing quiet tired of it all. He looked around the room and tried to guess what preoccupied everyone's minds, and what had made them all so solemn. Georgiana noticed the distress in her cousin, and decided to try and break the silence that was beginning to settle in.

"Miss Bennet, I would dearly wish to hear you play and sing,"

Elizabeth looked up, when she noticed she was being addressed, a little smile played at the corner of her lips; "If you wish" she was more than happy to break the silence that filled the room.

Mr. Darcy sat back once the music started; he began to relax enjoying the sweet angelic sound emanating from a beautiful creature across the room. Her face was so ethereal, her mouth forming each word so perfectly, a sad poetic song that captured his heart and soul. He wanted to go and wrap his arms around her and capture her lips for his own. He wanted to breathe in her heavenly scent; her very presence pierced his very core. The music ended all too soon, but Mr. Darcy could still hear the engaging sound springing from her lips into the air.

Fitzwilliam's loud claps broke the thoughts of Darcy, he watched as his cousin went over to sit by Elizabeth. He saw her smile and her eyes light up, he felt the jealousy once again rising in his chest.

"William" Georgiana's small voice brought his attention to his forgotten sister in the seat next to him. He was too busy watching the interaction across the room to care for anything else at that moment. Turning reluctantly away, his eyes immediately softened when he saw her face.

"Yes Georgiana?" he asked with equal gentility.

"I think I am going to retire for the evening, I am really tired."

"Are you unwell?" his full attention on his sister, and distress for her health.

"I am perfectly well, I just am tired." Georgiana didn't want her brother to know the real reason why she was retiring. She didn't want to be asked to play, she didn't like playing in front of people, and it always made her nervous. Even for her brother, but he would always watch and listen when she didn't know he was there which was fine. She didn't think she had the courage to do it tonight, and so the easiest way out was to go to bed.

"Alright, I guess I will see you in the morning," Standing up, he kissed his sister on the head. Once she was gone all he had left to do was to watch Colonel Fitzwilliam advance on his future bride. Which he was not going to let happen; striding over to where they stood, making sure they knew he was there, he made excuses for his sister.

Colonel Fitzwilliam thought that was rather strange and so was Darcy's behavior; he made a mental note to ask him about it later. The conversation continued, but not very easily, Darcy kept interjecting saying things that didn't relate at all sometimes. He just wanted Elizabeth's attention all to himself and he wasn't going to let a conversation be his obstacle.

After a little while the butler walked in, "Excuse me sir, I don't mean to interrupt but a telegram has just arrived for Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Thank you James, you may go now," Darcy took the letter from his butler and watched as Fitzwilliam poured over the note. His face grew dark and sullen with each passing minute. He looked up, very disappointed, he first addressed Ms Bennet.

"It seems that I can no longer stay and enjoy your company Ms Bennet, nor will I be able to escort you home. I am afraid that urgent business calls me away, so if you will excuse me. Darcy I will see you in a couple of days, if you will permit me Ms Bennet may I call on you in three days hence?" he stood and looked hopefully at her face, without even realizing it she first looked at Mr. Darcy before giving her answer, she saw nothing in his face and only nodded in agreement to the Colonel's request.

With that he said his last farewell and left through the door. Elizabeth realized for the first moment that she was left alone with a man, not just any many Mr. Darcy, panic seized her and she was speechless for quite some time. Darcy just watched her sitting on the piano bench, he realized that this was the ideal opportunity to request her hand in marriage. He was very nervous; he hadn't the slightest idea of what he was going to say to her, he began fiddling with the ring on his pinky, a nervous habit.

"In vain I have struggled, it will not do, my feelings will not be repressed, you must allow to tell how ardently I admire and love you. In declaring myself thus, I know I will be going expressly against my own better judgment. For the longest time I have concealed my feelings for you because of your position in life, but it can not be helped. Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance I have come to feel for you, a most passionate admiration and regard, which despite all my struggles has overcome every rational objection and I beg you, most fervently to relieve my sufferings and consent to become my wife." This last statement was filled with a fiery passion; Darcy gazed at his beloved trying to summarize her reaction to what he had just confessed.

Elizabeth was astounded to say the least; she could not believe that Mr. Darcy had proposed to her. Earlier that is what had been the desire of her heart, but now that she had learned more of his character it was the last thing in the world she wanted of him. True she still loved him but she could never forget the way he treated people inferior to him, and what he had also just declared about his feelings for herself.

"In such cases as these an established mode is to express a sense of obligation, but I can not." She looked at him, wondering what his reaction would be to her cold response. He looked stunned, and shocked. He couldn't believe that he, Mr. Darcy had been rejected, he had been rejected by the only woman whom he had come to love, a simple country girl.

He walked across the room, anger rising in his chest, how dare she reject me, he thought.

"And is this all the reply I am to expect? I don't understand how could you possibly reject me?" he looked around the room in disbelief; he was speaking more to himself than to her.

"Why Mr. Darcy, you want to know why" Elizabeth rose from her seat, filling all the weeks of hurt, anger and resentment flowing forward, "You chose to offend and insult me by telling me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character. I have been shunned on more than one occasion by you Mr. Darcy, and don't deny that you have done it."

He looked like a robber caught in the act, realizing for the first time that while he was fighting for his feelings, he was hurting hers.

"You expect me to marry the man who has been the means of destroying the happiness of a most beloved sister. I came across you speaking with Bingley that day in the park, forgive me for eavesdropping, it was most unconsciously done. My opinion of you was only strengthened by this new knowledge of what you have done against my family, my first glimpse at your real character was when I heard the account of Mr. Wickham and your dealings with him."

"You have taken an eager interest in that gentleman," Mr. Darcy interjected angrily.

"Those who have heard of his misfortunes can not help but feel an interest in him,"

"His misfortunes, his misfortunes are great indeed."

"And your inflection, you have driven him to his present state of poverty, and you can treat his position with contempt and ridicule. Your mode of declaration merely spared me any concern I had in refusing you had you behaved in a more gentleman like manner. You have shown me of your pride, your conceit and your self distain for the feelings of others."

They stood there gazing at one another for the longest time; daggers seemed to be flying across the room. Darcy's heart grew weary; he did not want to fight with her.

"And this is your opinion of me; my faults by this calculation are heavy indeed. You have said quiet enough Madame; I perfectly comprehend your feelings. Please forgive me for taking up your time, and the best wishes for your health and happiness. I will call a carriage for you immediately so you may no longer be in company who you despise so much." The hurt in his voice was eminent, Elizabeth almost had the urge to confess her feelings for him, but she could not.

Once she was in the safety of her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's home she fell on her bed. The words which they had spoken to one another repeated over and over. She cried herself to sleep, knowing that the only man she would ever love she had just rejected. She also knew that if she accepted him she could never live with herself.

**Wow lots of emotion, I hope ya'll enjoyed it, review please and tell me.!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are great, the ones who reviewed this chapter and last chapters. **

**Bobmcbobbob1 –I know what you mean about the firth ness; I have to have a towel to catch all the drool. Do not fear the best is soon to come, lots of wonderful Darcy and Elizabeth moments; I just had to have conflict and Elizabeth fixing Darcy's ego a bit.**

**Sasha- thanks I am glad you liked the proposal scene.**

**Liz-hehe, thanks for reviewing, me like reviews ;)**

**Karlis87- more giggles for you, I would love Darcy to beat Wickham up but that wouldn't really fit my story, so it can't happen **

_Chapter Nine_

Georgiana sat in the window seat looking out at the streets. She had been waiting for her cousin to return from his urgent business for almost two days. She was worried about her brother and nothing she said or did had any effect on him. She hoped that Fitzwilliam could talk some reason to him and find out what the problem was. Darcy had refused to eat anything yesterday and was yelling at everyone. He even snapped at Georgiana, which had brought tears to her eyes. Her brother had never been this angry before, and even when he was upset he was always so gentle and kind to her. Since his outburst yesterday Georgiana had made a special effort to stay out of his way, the servants also seemed to be avoiding the master.

From a distance Georgiana could see Colonel Fitzwilliam's horse coming closer to the house. Jumping up from her seat, she waited anxiously at the front door. It seemed like an eternity till the Colonel came bounding up and into the front door.

"Well hello, Ana. What a surprise, I didn't know anyone would be expecting me." He said as he kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

"Fitzwilliam, I have some urgent business I must discuss with you." Fitzwilliam could tell she was worried and nervous by the way she was ringing her hands.

"Certainly," he led her to the parlor and sat down on the couch beside her. "What is it you would like to discuss with me that is so important?"

Georgiana looked down at her lap before continuing, "It is my brother, William. I am very worried about him; he has not been himself these last couple of days."

"What has he done that has made you so concerned?"

"Just yesterday he refused to eat anything and when I inquired what was ailing him he yelled at me." The thought of her brother raising his voice to her brought the tears back into her eyes; Fitzwilliam placed a hand on her arm to encourage her to continue. "He has been moping around the house; I haven't seen him since yesterday. He is behaving very unlike himself." Glancing up at her cousin, she could see that he was deep in thought. He placed his hand on his chin, brows furrowed.

"What do you suppose is wrong?"

"I have a suspicion, but I don't want to voice it. It all started the day after you left."

"Georgiana," he said this sternly giving her a reproaching look, "tell me all you know, if I am going to help at all I need to at least have some clue as to what is going on."

"Well, if you insist, but I doubt that you will like what I have to say. I think it has to do with Ms. Bennet." Pausing here she watch the Colonel's reaction, it seemed that he was not too surprised with this revelation. "He has written to me on several occasions talking of her, and praising her in the highest degree. He never mentions any woman in his letters to me, let alone praise them as he did. I also observed him during the performance, I think he was jealous of your relationship with Ms. Bennet, which accounts for is peculiar behavior at the theatre."

Colonel Fitzwilliam heaved a great sigh, his face grave. He had also suspected this the moment he mentioned her name to Darcy, and now having it confirmed disheartened him greatly.

"I will go and speak with your brother, don't worry Georgiana I will talk some sense into him and see what I can do."

He got up and headed for the library where he suspected he would be hiding. Knocking softly on the door there was no response. Slowly opening the door, half expecting it to be empty, he was greeted by quite a sight. There stood the prim and proper Mr. Darcy starring blankly out the window, looking the part of a rag doll. His face was scruffy from not being shaved for some time, his cravat was unbuttoned and his white shirt was in disarray, tucked here and there. His hair was frazzled and he had dark circles under his eyes. He hardly noticed Fitzwilliam step all the way into the room and shut the door.

"My goodness Darcy you have truly let yourself go." Darcy turned to glare at his cousin, wishing to remain in his solitude.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here on behalf of your health and Georgiana; you have her quite worried Darcy."

"If you think that I am going to just pour my soul out to you, than you are quite mistaken." Darcy's voice dripping with bitterness and resentment.

"I am not in love with her if that is what you think Darcy, nor is she in love with me. It is true that I am attracted to her, but that doesn't mean that you have to go into depression. You still have a chance, don't give up all hope."

"You are mistaken Fitzwilliam, I have no chance with her. Now if you will so kindly leave me to my dismal thoughts."

Fitzwilliam gazed at Darcy for a long time, wondering what had been exchanged the night he left with these two. Obviously something had happened to make Darcy in this mood.

"Darcy I am your friend and I want to help."

"Then leave," he said softly, pain etched into his voice. Fitzwilliam couldn't fight with him, when he was like this. He shook his head, hoping he would be able to talk to him later.

"Do you think I am unfeeling Fitzwilliam?" Fitzwilliam stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at his cousin, Darcy was still staring out the window with a far away look in his eyes. "I asked her to be my wife, and she refused which I really don't blame her for." continued Darcy when he saw that his cousin wasn't going to answer his question.

"You what?" Fitzwilliam couldn't believe his ears, he knew that Darcy had admired Ms. Bennet but love her enough to marry her. "Surely Darcy you must be joking" Darcy turned to look at Fitzwilliam, with all the pain written across his face. "You really are serious aren't you?" Fitzwilliam sat down in the chair in front of the desk waiting for Darcy to tell him the whole story. As if Darcy knew what Fitzwilliam was waiting for, he sat down across from him and began his story.

"I have admired her greatly yes, but I love her more than you know. I haven't always loved her so, it wasn't until recently that Bingley and you helped me realize the depths of my feelings. I have come to love her wit, and smile and laugh. The way the light dances in her eyes, her presence fills my soul with the void that is there when she is gone. I haven't done anything to deserve her love. While in Hertfordshire we were friends, we conversed pleasantly, and even flirted on occasion. I tried to keep myself in check because I thought that we could never marry. Unfortunately, my pride and arrogance got in the way and Wickham poisoned her against me." Darcy spat the name with malice, wishing now that he could take away some of the things of the past. "She tried once to ask me about him but we ended up fighting. She over heard me talking to Bingley about her sister, unfortunately she didn't hear the whole conversation."

Darcy had recently explained the situation to the Colonel, it was at that moment Colonel Fitzwilliam realized that when he found Ms. Bennet that day, she had been distressed about what she heard from Darcy.

"I grew jealous when I found that you also admired her, by then I already kind of knew my feelings. It wasn't till the play till I decided to ask her to become my wife. When you left I asked her, it was horrible, she has every right to hate me. Now all I must do is feel sorry for myself and what I have lost."

"Darcy I don't think she hates you, did she say she did?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. It is a hopeless case."

"Darcy listen to yourself, you still have a chance. Explain yourself, if you really care for Ms. Bennet like you say you do then you must fight for her. You can't give up on the matter that there was just a misunderstanding. You can't let a woman like that out of your grasp, besides; I think she does care for you Darcy."

Darcy eyed him suspiciously, trying to decide if he was just telling him what he wanted to hear, or what was true. "What makes you so sure of her feelings for me?"

"For one, her face when she saw you; I could tell there was something up when I introduced you two. She was nervous, but in her face I didn't see hate written on her face but something else. She seemed to always look at you Darcy, I didn't miss the glance you and her shared earlier. Obviously she has some feelings for you, but was confused about yours, and your personality. Prove her wrong; show her that you can be the man of her dreams." Fitzwilliam couldn't believe he was telling Darcy all of this; of course a lot of it wasn't true. He could tell that Ms. Bennet was uncomfortable, but that was all. He did admire her, but he never knew that the serious Mr. Darcy could ever fall in love. To see him so miserable about losing a woman made Fitzwilliam want to help, and if that meant giving up someone he could have come to care for so be it. After all that was what family was for?"

"Your right, Fitzwilliam I shouldn't give up. But I don't know how to start."

"Well you need to go and talk to her for once, explain to her the things that she is confused about, explain to her your actions." Darcy looked panicked, how could he face her, he couldn't not after her rejection he didn't think he could handle seeing her again.

"I don't think I can."

"Then write her a letter, I am going to see her soon anyway, I will deliver it for you."

"Agreed, I don't know how I will ever thank you. You are a great friend."

"Don't mention it Darcy."

Elizabeth sat in the parlor reading a letter she just had received from Jane. She couldn't believe what the letter contained. She had to reread it several times to grasp the full meaning of it.

_My Dearest Lizzy,_

_I have the most wonderful news. I am engaged to Mr. Bingley, I don't deserve such happiness. I write to ask you to return home quickly, I need you by my side. Oh how I have missed you, please come home so I can acquaint you on all the details. I think I shall burst with joy._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Jane_

Engaged, she would never imagine, she thought that Darcy had scared Bingley off. She smiled triumphantly to herself; it seems that Bingley's love was stronger than Darcy's friendship. She wished she could see Darcy's face when he found out that Bingley did not take his advice. Thinking about him made her want to cry. She hurried to tell her aunt and uncle the good news. She must leave as soon as possible, perhaps tomorrow would do she thought.

The next day Elizabeth got up really early to finish packing. She was so excited she could hardly sleep. She never knew how much she had missed her sister until now. Elizabeth was uncertain if she wanted to tell Jane about Darcy, the pain was still fresh and Jane was so happy. Perhaps she should wait; she just hoped that Rachel or Jane wouldn't tease her about Mr. Darcy as they usually did. Of course they will probably wonder why she left the ball so early and wanted to go to London, she never explained that. Also she didn't go and visit her Grandfather as much as she should have; her mother wouldn't be too pleased she mused. One of the maids came into the room, bowing in slightly to Lizzy.

"There is a gentleman here to see you ma'am, a Colonel Fitzwilliam." For a moment Elizabeth almost panicked, for she thought that it was Mr. Darcy.

"Tell him I will be right down." She quickly straightened her hair, and her dress. This would be the day that she would tell him that whatever it was they had going on couldn't go on. This was when she severed all ties.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, what a pleasant surprise."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Bennet" he said while kissing her hand. "I hope you are well this morning?"

"I am thank you, in fact I just heard from my sister Jane, that she is engaged. I am going home today, actually this very morning, so you made it just in time."

"Tell her of my congratulations. We will miss your company immensely, but we can for go it because of your sister and that happy occasion."

"Yes, I will miss the company here too, but I do miss my family terribly and I am excited about returning. I don't think the city life suits me much, I prefer the country life."

"So does Darcy" after he said that he immediately regretted it, for Ms. Bennet paled slightly. "I can not stay long Ms. Bennet; in fact the real reason why I am here is to deliver something. A letter, if you would read it please. It is from my cousin, give him a chance Ms. Bennet, it contains nothing to alarm you."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing, Mr. Darcy had given her a letter, and of course it was a little cowardly for him not delivering it himself. It also seemed that the Colonel knew something of what happened between herself and Mr. Darcy. She slowly took the letter from the Colonel's outstretched hand.

"Thank you" she spoke this quietly, hardly audible to anyone but herself.

"I am afraid I also must leave you. I hope that all is well with you Ms. Bennet and I am sorry that I was unable to get to know you better. Give my regards to your sister and my heartfelt congratulation to both her and Mr. Bingley. If you will excuse me." He tipped his hat and went out the door. Elizabeth starred after him, did he just say Mr. Bingley, how did he know who Jane was marrying she wondered. She began to speculate how much Mr. Darcy had told his cousin and what the letter contained. She was afraid to open it, least it be something very disagreeable. Going into her room she shut the door for a little privacy. Carefully breaking the seal she start to read the letter in the fine handwriting. What she read shocked and saddened her deeply.

**Review please, the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write. That is one of the reasons why I don't update this story so much is because I don't get enough reviews, so review please! Next chapter the dreaded or loved letter that changes and reveals all, to Elizabeth that is, because we all know.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks too all those who reviewed, I was so happy, so much that I had to give you another chapter really quickly. This is the letter, the letter that changes all, well at least sheds light for poor Elizabeth, Darcy and Elizabeth fluff is soon to come.**

**Disclaimer: This letter is mostly from Jane Austen, she is an amazing writer so I don't take credit for it one bit. The only parts that belong to me are the parts I added to make it fit my story.**

_Chapter 10_

_Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were a couple nights ago so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on wishes which, for the happiness of both, cannot be too soon forgotten; and the effort which the formation and the perusal of this letter must occasion, should have been spared had not my character required it to be written and read. You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice. _

_Two offenses of a very different nature, and by no means of equal magnitude, you last night laid to my charge. The first mentioned was, that, regardless of the sentiments of either, I had maliciously detached Mr. Bingley from your sister by trying to convince him of the inferiority of the connection, and the other, that I had, in defiance of various claims, in defiance of honour and humanity, ruined the immediate prosperity and blasted the prospects of Mr. Wickham. Willfully and wantonly to have thrown off the companion of my youth, the acknowledged favorite of my father, a young man who had scarcely any other dependence than on our patronage, and who had been brought up to expect its exertion, would be a depravity, to which the separation of two young persons, whose affection could be the growth of only a few weeks, could bear no comparison. But from the severity of that blame which was so liberally bestowed, respecting each circumstance, I shall hope to be in the future secured, when the following account of my actions and their motives has been read. If, in the explanation of them, which is due to myself, I am under the necessity of relating feelings which may be offensive to yours, I can only say that I am sorry. The necessity must be obeyed, and further apology would be absurd. _

_I had not been long in Hertfordshire, before I saw, in common with others, that Bingley preferred your elder sister to any other young woman in the country. But it was not till the evening of the dance at Netherfield that I had any apprehension of his feeling a serious attachment. I had often seen him in love before. At that ball, while I was waiting for an opportunity to dance with you I had the honor of talking with your Mother. Who had informed me of your sister's disposition and I knew that Bingley's attentions to your sister had given rise to a general expectation of their marriage. I had observed my friend's behavior attentively; and I could then perceive that his partiality for Miss Bennet was beyond what I had ever witnessed in him. Your sister I also watched. Her look and manners were open, cheerful, and engaging as ever, but without any symptom of peculiar regard, and I remained convinced from the evening's scrutiny, that though she received his attentions with pleasure, she did not invite them by any participation of sentiment. Mrs. Bennet quiet frankly told me of my error in judgment and warned me that if your sister received any pain from the relationship then it would be I who must take the blame. Knowing that my friend often jumps from one relationship to the next I decided to prove his affections for your sister. I did not want on any account, for her to be discarded if Bingley was not serious in his affections. That Madam is when you came in; I had just tried to convince Bingley off all the mishaps and wrongs in marrying your sister. After seeing that he was indeed sincere and that those things did not matter, I told him of my object of discussing this topic with him and wished him all the happiness in the world. I am sorry that you happened upon us during the most inopportune time and I hope you accept my apologies at thinking that I had been that malicious._

_With respect to that other, weightier accusation, of having injured Mr. Wickham, I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family. Of what he has particularly accused me I am ignorant; but of the truth of what I shall relate, I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity. _

_Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates, and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his godson, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge-- most important assistance, as his own father, always poor from the extravagance of his wife, would have been unable to give him a gentleman's education. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manner were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities-- the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his best friend, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which my father could not have. Here again shall I give you pain-- to what degree you only can tell. But whatever may be the sentiments which Mr. Wickham has created, a suspicion of their nature shall not prevent me from unfolding his real character-- it adds even another motive. _

_My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow--and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events, Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the preferment, by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention, he added, of studying law, and I must be aware that the interest of one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein. I rather wished, than believed him to be sincere-- but, at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman; the business was therefore soon settled-- he resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us seemed now dissolved. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley, or admit his society in town. In town I believe he chiefly lived, but his studying the law was a mere pretence, and being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, and I had no difficulty in believing it, were exceedingly bad. He had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained, if I would present him to the living in question-- of which he trusted there could be little doubt, as he was well assured that I had no other person to provide for, and I could not have forgotten my revered father's intentions. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition to it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances-- and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others as in his reproaches to myself. After this period every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was again most painfully obtruded on my notice. _

_I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. Having said thus much, I feel no doubt of your secrecy. My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school, and an establishment formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady who presided over it, to Ramsgate; and thither also went Mr. Wickham, undoubtedly by design; for there proved to have been a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived; and by her connivance and aid, he so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement. She was then but fifteen, which must be her excuse; and after stating her imprudence, I am happy to add, that I owed the knowledge of it to herself. I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement, and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure; but I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge. Mr. Wickham's object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed. _

_This, madam, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me henceforth of cruelty towards Mr. Wickham. I know not in what manner, under what form of falsehood he had imposed on you; but his success is not perhaps to be wondered at, ignorant as you previously were of everything concerning either. Detection could not be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination. You may possibly wonder why all this was not told you at the Netherfield dance or a couple nights ago; but I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed, also I was still trying to sort out my own troubled heart. For the truth of everything here related, I can appeal more particularly to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who, from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and, still more, as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these transactions. If your abhorrence of me should make my assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him, I shall endeavour to find some opportunity of putting this letter in your hands I will only add, God bless you,  
"FITZWILLIAM DARCY" _

Elizabeth stared at the wall for quite sometime trying to sort out all her feelings. She had misjudged him, taken every act of goodness and twisted it into some horrible lie. She felt shame at what she had said and done that night. He was only trying to protect her sister, if only she had stayed to listen to the rest of his sentiments. Also with the story of Wickham, she should have known from the very beginning that Wickham was a fraud. That Mr. Darcy was the one being abused not Wickham, for at that time he had shown no real characteristics of ever behaving in the way that Wickham had explained. She only believed him because she wanted to find something against him to stop her aching heart, stop her from loving him.

She was saddened greatly knowing now that she had lost the only man that she had ever loved. For who now would ask for her hand again, she was sure that he hated her by now. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain and didn't trust him at all. It seems that Mr. Darcy also thinks that she dislikes him; in truth it is quiet the opposite. She cried for different reasons this time, for what she had lost. He was truly what she had always thought from the very beginning the very best of men. Now because of her pride and ill judgment of his character she had lost his good opinion forever. More than ever she wished she was with her sister, so that she could laugh with her at her stupidity.

Perhaps she thought, there could still be a way, still is a way to win him back. Mr. Bingley was his friend and so therefore he would attend the wedding. It was perfect she mused, give him some time to forget some of the horrible things she said and did, and they could start fresh. She would win his love back; she only hoped that he would give her a second chance. Little did Elizabeth know that the man she was thinking of was hoping for the same thing.

**I must say that Mr. Darcy sure wrote a whole lot, wow. But any who, review please, I loved all the reviews from last time, it made me really happy. More reviews and I will update again.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I have not died, but just been really super busy, so hopefully that won't happen again. Also I have had requests for longer chapters so I was trying to make this one longer. Thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming. **

_Chapter Eleven_

Elizabeth couldn't wait to get home, she never realized how home sick she really was. She looked eagerly out the window of the carriage for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She had tried to sleep but her thoughts kept wandering to Mr. Darcy, she wondered what he was thinking of. If he was thinking of her, if he still loved her like he said he did. Elizabeth was so nervous, she couldn't sit still. She was afraid that perhaps Mr. Darcy no longer cared for her because of all the things she said to him. She was afraid that perhaps she was too late in winning his heart back. She knew she wasn't going to see him for a little while, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Just then the carriage rounded the corner and Elizabeth could see her house. She broke out in a big smile when she saw her family rush out to get her. Once the door was open she practically flew into her family's arms. Hugging everyone repeatedly, and kissing them on the cheek. Everyone was laughing and smiling gaily. Once the initial joy had worn off, Elizabeth saw a man standing in the back, with an equally large smile on his face.

"Mr. Bingley, it is so good to see you." Elizabeth went forward to greet her future brother in-law, kissing her hand he replied with equal happiness.

"Ms. Bennet, it is a pleasure as always. Your arrival has put joy into all our hearts and now we can really be happy."

"Thank you and I congratulate you on finding the brightest star in the sky."

"Indeed she is the most wonderful creature." They smiled at each other, seeing that they were embarrassing Jane.

They all walked inside, talking rapidly trying to catch up on all the things that had happened since Elizabeth was gone. She was surprised all that had happened since she left, she had only been gone for less than a month. The only piece of news that really perked any interest in her was the fact that Wickham was engaged to a Ms. King. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about him paying any more attention to her. Elizabeth listened to her two sisters, chattering on about this and that. It was mostly Rachel talking but it still was enjoyable. Elizabeth yawned; she was in fact very tired. She couldn't remember the last time she got a good amount of sleep; it seemed that she was always crying or fretting about something.

"Alright you two, leave Lizzy be. She has had a very long journey and she needs her rest. We can have all the fun in the world tomorrow." Stated Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth was about to argue but another yawned escaped from her lips and knew what her mother said was true. She kissed everyone on the cheek, wishing them good night, except Mr. Bingley of course, for him it was just a hand shake. She would leave the kissing up to Jane.

Once inside the privacy of her room, she reopened the letter from Mr. Darcy and reread it. She had it practically memorized, but if she closed her eyes she could imagine him reading the letter to her. She gently stroked the handwriting; his writing was so even and small. It was perfect she thought to herself, just as he was for her. Shaking her head, trying to ride her self of these thoughts she got up and changed.

"You are being unbelievably silly, Lizzy." She scolded herself, but smiled all the same. Hoping that maybe he was thinking of her, just as much as she was of him.

Darcy sat at his desk staring at the blank sheet in front of him. He had been staring at it for quite sometime, his mind far away. He was contemplating a pair of very fine eyes. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, the more he tried the harder it seemed. Ever since Fitzwilliam delivered that letter Darcy had been nervous. He wondered if now knowing the truth of his actions than Ms. Bennet's dislike was not so strong. He hoped that perhaps she thought of him a littler better than she had before. Perhaps now he would have a chance at winning her heart.

Darcy ran his fingers through his hair, he hoped beyond hope that he had a small chance. As the days passed he had begun to realize more and more what Elizabeth meant to him. How important she really was, without her life was nothing. Darcy did everything in thought of her, how he conducted his business, treated his servants. He had begun to evaluate his life and improve every small portion of it to make it perfect for his one true love.

He wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling after receiving the letter. He also wondered if she had any feelings for Colonel Fitzwilliam. Although Fitzwilliam had informed Darcy on many occasions that he now felt nothing but a mutual friendship for her, he was still a little wary. A sudden knock on the door brought Darcy back to the present.

"Enter," Fitzwilliam's head came popping around the corner, before stepping all the way into the room.

"Are you done yet Darcy?"

"Almost, I just have this last letter to write and then we may be on our way."

"That is what you said an hour ago," Fitzwilliam chuckled and shook his head, "I can not believe that you still are not finished, look you haven't even started." he said looking over at the blank sheet that Darcy had been staring at earlier.

"Well there was a problem with the ink, and I have to make sure I include everything I need to write in the letter." Darcy defended himself, trying to come up with an excuse for his inactivity.

"Darcy, this letter is to Bingley. I am sure that if you left a few minor details out he wouldn't care." Fitzwilliam smiled, having a pretty good idea that Darcy's thoughts had not been on the letter. "Come Darcy, if you continue in this fashion we will have to start to Pemberley tomorrow and then we will never make it to the wedding."

Darcy perked up at this, knowing that what his cousin said was true. The sooner they concluded all their business the sooner they could go to Netherfield.

"Oh Jane, I am so happy for you," gushed Elizabeth, she squeezed her sisters hand and she blushed in turn with pleasure. The three sisters set out for a walk, it had just snowed and the ground was beautiful. They had a lot to catch up on, being apart for a month.

"Jane I know that Rachel might have already heard, but I must know. How and when did Mr. Bingley ask?"

"Well, he had just come back from London. He didn't bring his sisters with him or Mr. Darcy, I had thought that perhaps he was only saying farewell. I tried not to get my hopes up too high. He came to call and Rachel suggested we go for a walk. It was a cold day and I would have said no but Charles jumped at the idea."

"Ah, so it is Charles now." Lizzy teased, causing her sister to blush.

"Lizzy stop teasing Jane so or we will never get to the end of the story." Scolded Rachel, although she herself enjoyed teasing Jane relentlessly.

"As I was saying, we went for a walk. I don't know how it happened but it seemed that Rachel suddenly became an avid walker, leaving me behind. He told me how much he loved me; I was so happy I felt like I could fly." Jane looked listlessly to the sky, as both girls sighed. "You know what was odd; he told me he almost didn't ask me. I was confused at first, after I told him my answer he continued to talk. I didn't understand till almost the end of his tale. He told me how his sister tried to convince him not to marry me. And he told me of Mr. Darcy's involvement. I did not know that Mr. Darcy was so concerned about my happiness to go to the lengths that he did. He tested Charles in making sure his love was real, but I have a hunch on why he might be so concerned about my welfare." Now it was Elizabeth's turn to go red.

"Aha, I knew it. You do feel something for him" accused Rachel, "For the longest time I asked Jane why you left, and I had a suspicion that it had to do with Mr. Darcy."

"Before you go jumping to conclusions Rachel, perhaps you should consult me on my own feelings." Said Elizabeth, rather angry that her secret had been revealed.

"Well then, if it not that reason then what?"

Elizabeth sighed, realizing that perhaps it was time to tell someone of her struggles.

"Alright, I admit it I do love Mr. Darcy. I did go away because of him after the ball and I came back because of him also, and because of Jane."

"Oh Lizzy, I did not think that you cared that much for him." Soothed, Jane had stopped walking now and was facing her distressed sister.

"I did not really think I cared so much for him as I do now. I tried to convince myself that I hated him. I did not want to get hurt but I am afraid that is not what my heart would allow. He is the kindest, and best of men. I just hope that one day I can earn his love back." Elizabeth's head dropped a bit in having to reveal this sad truth to her sisters.

"But whatever for, I could tell that he did admire you as much as you did him." Cried Rachel.

"Yes but that was before he proposed."

"PROPOSED!"

"Rachel, control you voice," stated Jane calmly before turning her attention back to Lizzy.

"Yes he proposed and I refused." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, she hurried and turned around hoping that Jane did not see but she did. Wrapping her arms around her sister she rubbed her arms in a comforting fashion.

"Tell us the whole story." Once again regaining control of her emotions, Elizabeth began her story. She told of her first liking Mr. Darcy, when they danced together for the first time. She enjoyed their conversations together, but could tell that he was a proud man. She didn't think that such a person as him would ever marry her. She tried to guard herself so she wouldn't get hurt. At the party at Lucas Lodge she avoided him, to prevent her sisters from knowing of her attachment to him and to stop herself from developing a deeper one.

It seemed inevitably, they continued to converse, talking when ever they were together. Lizzy went on to explain that by the time Wickham came into the picture she was already in a fare way very much in love with him. Wickham clouded her judgment; she was blinded by her greed for finding reasons to think ill of him. The Netherfield ball decided her fate. Instead of defending himself, he refused to answer her inquiry. She grew offended and stormed off. Lizzy related her hurt and rejection at Mr. Darcy being so cold, she knew that she had to leave and London seemed the perfect place. Then in London, she overheard a dreadful conversation. She did not hear it all but what she did hear left her sick and down hearted.

"Oh my dear Lizzy, you must have been thinking Darcy the worst sort of gentleman." Interjected Jane.

"Indeed I did, I thought he was devoid of all feelings and yet I still loved him." She continued her narrative, explaining her meeting with Colonel Fitzwilliam, and then the play. At last she got to the proposal and all she accused Darcy of and the horrible things she said to his face. She related the letter, skipping some minor details about his sister for she did not know if Mr. Darcy would want her to divulge those things. After she was done she left out a big sigh of relief, feeling somewhat better being able to tell to of the dearest people she loved of what she had been going through.

Without saying a word they both gave Elizabeth a great big hug,

"I am sure he does not hate you as you think Lizzy, don't worry you will see it will all turn out in the end." Elizabeth smiled weakly at Rachel, and tried to take comfort in these words.

"Come on you two, we will catch our deaths if we stay out here," Jane said, and together the little troupe headed back home.

Mrs. Bennet looked out the window once more to see if her daughters were returning home from their walk.

"You know they won't walk any faster if you continue to stare out the window," said Mr. Bennet without looking up from his paper.

"Yes I know, but they have been gone for quiet a while and I worry, it is so cold outside."

"They haven't seen each other in a while, and besides once they get cold enough they will come back in. They are intelligent girls."

"Yes, but I can't help but worry."

"You worry because you wish to be part of whatever it is that they are discussing." Said Mr. Bennet knowingly. Hannah stared at her husband for a bit, realizing that what he said was true. Deciding to give up her faithful watch she sat on the sofa next to her husband.

"Perhaps you are right. I have been so worried about Elizabeth lately and I haven't been able to speak with her since her return."

"I am worried too, but in time she will come to us. We just need to be patient."

Not liking this response from her husband, Hannah folded her arms in a pout, causing her companion to laugh at her silliness.

"I am a very fortunate man to have a wife such as yourself my dear," he said lovingly.

"I am glad you think so." She teased, before giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. Mr. Bennet put his arm around his wife as she snuggled closer to him.

"We have been very fortunate with our children; Jane is going to marry a wonderful man."

"Yes we have my darling; I know Mr. Bingley will take great care of Jane."

"I only worry about Elizabeth; I thought for sure that she and Darcy were forming an attachment."

"Hannah, just because you like the gentlemen so much doesn't mean that Elizabeth will have the same taste."

"Yes I know that, but when ever I saw them together it seemed they liked each other too."

"Well I suppose it didn't work out." Mrs. Bennet sighed, knowing that she was right. Elizabeth must be upset over Mr. Darcy, she concluded. Darcy is obviously too shy to do anything about his feelings, so she would have to take a major hand in bringing those two back together. She smiled to herself, finally having a plan laid down for her daughter.

"What are you so happy about Madame?"

"Oh nothing, just happy to have the love of my husband." He smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips, before resting his head upon her own.

**Alrighty wasn't as long as I had imagined but I hope this will do. Sorry not Darcy and Elizabeth fluff yet, don't worry it will be coming. Review and I will update! If any of you have any suggestions, or things you want to occur then feel free to suggest them I might put some of your ideas in my story.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Yeah thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are truly amazing. Really, no joke. I hope you like this chapter; I thought it was sweet and really funny. Another author inspired this moment, so a special thanks to whomever that was. **

_Chapter 12_

Mr. Darcy rubbed his eyes; the feeling of exhaustion was overwhelming. It seemed that he had been in his library all day long writing letters for this and that. Talking to his tenants, and trying to solve simple problems that only he could handle. It seemed that the pile of business keep heaping up with no luck of it diminishing. He had been at this for three days now and he was tired. Ready to call it quits and go to Netherfield. But he knew that if he did that then he would only get to stay till right after the wedding, which is something he did not plan on doing.

The wedding was at the end of January, the 27th. Darcy was glad that he wasn't going to spend Christmas by himself. Georgiana came to Pemberley with him and Colonel Fitzwilliam. They would be leaving right after the holiday, and hopefully Darcy would be going with them. A soft knock resounded on the door, "Come in" he commanded.

Georgiana stepped through the door timidly, hoping that she hadn't interrupted her brother.

"I am sorry to disturb you brother, but Colonel Fitzwilliam and I were wondering if you were coming to dinner."

"You have not disturbed me. I thank you for coming and getting me but I shall have my supper in here tonight. If you can have someone bring it up to me that would be wonderful." Darcy turned back to his work, after a few seconds he realized that Georgiana still hadn't moved. "Is there something else you wish to discuss with me?"

"I am worried that you are working too hard. For days now you have worked nonstop and I don't want you getting sick." Darcy got up and went to his sister. He placed his hand upon her chin and lifted her eyes toward his own.

"Your concern is noted, but unnecessary. Do not worry yourself over my sake. If I stop now then I won't be to leave when we had originally planned." Georgiana smiled weakly, still worried for her brother. She knew why he was so desperate to get all his work done. She herself was anxious to see Ms. Bennet again. She wanted to get to know this woman who seemed to have completely captured her brother's heart.

Slowly she left the room and went down to join her cousin. She hoped that her brother would one day repair the gap that he had put forth between Ms. Bennet and himself. She didn't know all the details, just what she had gathered from overhearing conversations between her cousin and brother. What she observed herself and what she could get out of Colonel Fitzwilliam. He only let it slip that her brother had indeed proposed once to Ms. Bennet but that she refused. At first she couldn't believe it, who would refuse her brother. He was so kind and lovable that she couldn't bear to think that anyone could hate him. Although she didn't know all the details she concluded that Ms. Bennet didn't really know her brother that well. The information that she must have heard was wrong, and hopefully eventually she would see what a wonderful man he was.

"Excuse me, Madame. This letter just came for the family." Georgiana smiled slightly and took the little note.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds."

"Is the master not coming to supper ma'am?"

"No he is not. He will be having his supper in the library today."

"Very good ma'am" Mrs. Reynolds replied before bowing slightly and leaving to go and prepare the masters supper.

Curious to see who had sent them a letter Georgiana sat down on a chair near by to open it. It was from Longbourn, a Christmas card. Although Georgiana had never met Mrs. Bennet, she felt really touched that she would send them a holiday greeting. Inside was also another letter from Elizabeth. Georgiana was ecstatic to be getting a letter from her.

_Dear Georgiana,_

_I know we never really got to know each other very well but I feel like I have known you for a very long time. I must say that I much enjoyed your company while I was in London. I am just sorry that I did not get to know you better. I have heard that you will be coming with your brother to the wedding of my sister and Mr. Bingley. I look forward to seeing you again, and I am sure that we shall become the best of friends. Best wishes for the holidays, and may God bless you and your family._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Her short little note filled Georgiana with such happiness that Elizabeth wanted to get to know her. And that she wanted to become her friend. Georgiana never really had very many friends, the only companion she really had was Mrs. Younge and her current governess. Her brother and Colonel Fitzwilliam were her only other companions but she needed more than just that. Someone closer to her own age and female like Elizabeth. She was so happy that she decided to tell her brother of the letter.

"William, oh sorry I forgot you were working" Georgiana felt pretty sheepish busting into her brother's office without even knocking. He looked up from his work, a little frustrated that he was being interrupted yet again.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Well… um I just, that is we received a letter, from the Bennet's." Once he heard that name he immediately perked up, ready to listen to anything his sister had to say. "I guess you can read it later, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it is alright." Darcy hurried over to his sister and took the letter from her. He was a little disappointed that only Mrs. Bennet wrote wishing them well on this Christmas season. At least she did write some connection to his beloved he thought.

"I also have a letter from Ms. Bennet, in case you were wondering. She wrote to me, she seems like the nicest person. I like her a lot."

Darcy smiled his approval but was too afraid to ask his sister for the letter.

"Have you gone to dinner yet Georgiana?" She blushed slightly, realizing she hadn't even made it to the dining room. "I thought not, well it seems that I will not be getting anything done. Come let us go and eat." He said softly, taking her sisters hand and leading her out of the library.

"There you two are, I was about to send out a search party." Colonel Fitzwilliam joked once he saw the two walk through the door.

"We almost didn't make it. We just received a letter from the Bennet's is all." Fitzwilliam arched his eye brows in surprise.

"Yes, they were so kind to send us a letter. I got a note from Ms. Bennet too; she is such a wonderful friend." Georgiana beamed holding the letter close. Settling in their chairs Fitzwilliam watched as Darcy eyes followed the letter that his sister was holding. He smiled, knowing exactly what Darcy was thinking. He could hardly believe that this was the same Darcy. He seemed so much more open, and so much in love. To Colonel Fitzwilliam it was rather entertaining to watch. Every time anything was mentioned that had anything to do with the lady in question it was like Darcy suddenly had ears for you and you alone.

"Georgiana, I was wondering if you would accompany me somewhere before the food is brought." Said the Colonel slyly, "I need your opinion on something."

Georgiana looked at her brother for his approval, which he gave. She was confused at what her cousin could want and why now.

"Just hurry up you two I am starving." Darcy said flatly. Once they were gone he reached over to where his sister had been sitting. Looking back to where they had disappeared just to make sure they were gone before taking the note. He reread the note several times and smiled to himself. Although it wasn't a long note, it was from her. He slowly caressed the writing, closing his eyes and imagining her in his mind. He brought the letter to his nose and smelled, it still had her fragrance on it. He leaned back in his chair just enjoying basking in the memory of Elizabeth. It was at that moment that he heard giggling, and someone shushing someone else. Darcy's eyes darted around the room, when he realized that both Georgiana and Fitzwilliam had been watching him from around the corner.

"Alright you two I know you are there." Slowly they came out. Georgiana although she looked completely ashamed at what she had just done, couldn't help but laugh at what she had just seen. Colonel Fitzwilliam was grinning from ear to ear, having been entertained by Darcy once again. Darcy looked at them sternly, embarrassed that they had seen him pry into his sister's letter. Georgiana looked to the floor under her brother's scrutiny. Then she heard a soft chuckle, looking up she saw her brother laughing. She couldn't believe it, here he was laughing at himself instead of being mad. Soon all three were laughing together; Georgiana had never laughed so much in her entire life. Her sides begun to hurt, she liked this carefree side of her brother and hoped to see more of that in the future.

Elizabeth was sitting in the parlor gazing out side at the snow slowly drifting to the earth. She listened as Robert read to Rachel, correcting him when he stumbled upon the harder words. Jane and Mr. Bingley sat in another corner talking softly to one another. Elizabeth was truly happy for her sister, she seemed so content. Elizabeth just hoped that one day she would be feeling the same joy that Jane was. Mrs. Bennet came practically floating through the room holding up a letter. She sat next to her daughter and smiled gleefully.

"Lizzy I have something that might brighten your day. Come with me child." Mrs. Bennet took her daughter's wrist took her to the library. There was a package sitting on the table addressed to herself. She glanced at her mother giving her a questioning glance.

"This is the letter that came with it, it is from Pemberley." Elizabeth's eyes widened, she was so surprised, and to get a letter and package from Pemberley was indeed something she did not expect.

"Mr. Darcy has been so kind as to give us a nice little fruit basket also, but this part of the gift was solely for you." Placing the letter on top of the gift she backed out of the room to give her some privacy. Once the door was shut Mrs. Bennet had to resist the urge to shout for joy. She had hoped that Mr. Darcy would send a letter to their family if she herself sent one to his. She did not imagine that he would send gifts, and one specifically to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gazed at the letter for the longest time, afraid to open it.

"It is probably just from his sister. Why would he write to me, it wouldn't be proper. This package is probably from her also. So I am being silly." Determined not to let the butterflies in her stomach get the better of her she open the letter. The first was in fact from Georgiana. Thanking her for the letter and her thoughtfulness. She seemed like such a sweet girl, she was terribly sorry that Wickham had taken advantage of her innocence. The next was from Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's heart almost stopped when she saw his even handwriting.

_-Ms. Bennet,_

_I know this is a little forward of me, having now written you two letters. You were so kind to write to my sister that I had to thank you myself. She hasn't had many friends her age, and having you write such a thoughtful note to her meant too much. You are truly too generous, and I would just like to show my appreciation with this little gift. I hope you don't mind, but it seemed the kind of thing that you would enjoy. I am indeed indebted to you, Merry Christmas and may God bless you._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth pressed the letter to her heart. It seemed that perhaps he still cared, if only a little. He was indebted to her, which in reality she felt that she owed him so much more. He was truly the best of men, now forgiving her for thinking so ill of him. She hurried and opened the package. It was a book, one she had not heard of before. She stroked the cover, her heart bursting with happiness. She dashed out of the room and up to her room to think about all that had just happened. What could be the meaning of all this. Could it be that he still loved her. She didn't know for certain but she knew one thing, that she hadn't been this happy in a long time. Soon she would see him again, which filled her heart with girlish flutterings. She fell back on her bed with the letter and book clasped to her chest.

**Ok so I am not Jane Austen when it comes to writing letters, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry the two lovers will be together, but just give me time. More is still on the way! Review and I will update!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Happy squeal: I love getting reviews, Hehe I think I am a little selfish that way. But thanks again to all my lovely readers, you guys are the greatest. I am glad that my letters were alright. I tried to keep this chapter closer in the dialogue to Jane Austen but she is just too magnificent to even compare to.**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Elizabeth sat in the parlor pouring over the book that Mr. Darcy had given her for about the third time. She didn't know if it was because he gave it to her that she read it so many times or if she really did enjoy reading it. The Count of Monte Cristo was a very intriguing novel. She often wondered if Mr. Darcy meant something by giving this book to her. Did he want revenge for what she said and did to him? She quickly shook that thought out of her head. Mr. Darcy was not like that, but she still had doubts about whether or not she still had his good opinion.

Just then Elizabeth heard a carriage approaching. She hurried to the front door thinking that it was her sisters and mother back from London. They had gone right after Christmas to get Jane's wedding dress. Elizabeth wanted to go but decided to stay home and look after Robert. She also had another motive in mind, they were expecting Mr. Darcy and his party any day now and Elizabeth didn't want to miss them.

Opening the front door she was sort of disappointed that it wasn't her family but someone else's carriage that had arrived. Puzzled she stood back waiting for the occupants to step from the carriage. Elizabeth's heart fluttered when she saw Georgiana step out into the sun light. Seeing Elizabeth standing at the door she rushed up to her. Grabbing her hand like old friends they both beamed at each other.

"How are you doing Ms. Bennet? I have been anxiously waiting to meet you again."

"Please, call me Elizabeth. I have long awaited your arrival too." They smiled and giggled at each other. Elizabeth turned to get her other guests. Her face almost fell when all she saw was Colonel Fitzwilliam. Swallowing down her disappointment she put on a happy face.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam what a pleasant surprise. I am so glad that you came for Jane's weeding. Unfortunately everyone is in London for the week, getting her dress."

"That is perfectly fine Ms. Bennet. I have longed to meet your sister and I am sure I can wait for a little longer." He said smileing in jovial way.

"Come into the house, you'll catch you death out here in the cold." She escorted them into the parlor and then called for Hill to bring out some refreshments. "I hope your journey was pleasant."

"It was pleasant enough, wasn't it Georgiana?" She nodded her head in agreement, feeling a little shy. Her excitement finally wearing off to the point where she stopped saying too much.

"Georgiana couldn't stop talking the whole way. She was so excited to see you again Ms. Bennet that we had to stop here first. We haven't gone to Netherfield yet."

"Oh," Elizabeth's heart sunk even lower. If they hadn't been to Netherfield yet that also meant that Mr. Darcy was not with him. Georgiana saw her sadden face and had a pretty good idea what had caused it.

"My brother will hopefully be joining us soon. An emergency came up when we were ready to leave. He couldn't pull himself away, he was very disappointed." Elizabeth smiled half heartedly to her friend. Lizzy felt a little better but was still very put out. They stayed for a little while longer but decided that they had better get to Netherfield before Ms. Bingley got too worried. Elizabeth made Georgiana promise that she would come back tomorrow to visit before they said goodbye.

After they had gone Elizabeth didn't feel like doing much of anything. She had hoped that Mr. Darcy would be here soon. Now it seemed that he wouldn't make it till almost right before the wedding. Perhaps he planned it this way, perhaps he really didn't want to be in her company. She tried to get that thought out of her head but the more she thought of it the more it made sense. She didn't want to believe that it was true but she had to prepare herself for the worst. Elizabeth didn't want to get hurt like last time.

Georgiana came a little after breakfast. She did not come with Colonel Fitzwilliam. She wanted to spend the day alone with Elizabeth and didn't want the Colonel demanding any of her friend's time. This was practically the only time in her life that she told anyone what to do. Colonel Fitzwilliam had been very surprised when Georgiana told him he would be staying. Eventually he laughed it off and thought that the new Georgiana was very amusing.

Georgiana and Elizabeth decided to venture outside for a little while till the cold beat them and would force them to return to the house.

"Have you read that book my brother sent you Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked slyly, hoping she would respond in the affirmative. Elizabeth smiled at her, slightly embarrassed that not only had she read it once but she was going on her third time.

"Yes I have. I can honestly say that I am enjoying the book immensely."

"You are currently enjoying it?" Elizabeth laughed at this coy question.

"You have caught me dear Georgiana. I have read it twice, and I am now reading it again."

"In such short of time you have already read it that many times?"

"I am afraid so. Maybe it is because of the cold and I have nothing else to do." She reasoned.

"Perhaps, I know that I have only read the book twice in my life and I thought that I considered it one of my favorites. It is my brother's favorite by far." Elizabeth didn't respond to this last statement, hoping to drop the subject of her brother altogether. Georgiana got the hint and changed to a different topic.

"I do hope I get to meet your sisters soon Elizabeth."

"You will love them. Rachel my younger sister is closer to your age and I dare say that you two will get along splendly."

"I have always wanted a sister."

"But you have one splendid brother." Elizabeth blushed, realizing what she had just said. She could have kicked her self, bringing up that subject again.

"Yes I do. He is too kind to me. I have something I wish to ask you Elizabeth, if I am not being too forward?" Georgiana looked hopeful at her compainion, willing her to say yes.

"You need not ask, just ask." She stated warily.

"I was just wondering…….what you think of my brother?"

"Well….I…well.. I guess…I um." Elizabeth once again berated her self, surely she could say something. Of course she could say many things about Mr. Darcy. How kind and generous he was. His smile that light up his eyes and melted her heart when ever he looked at her. The way he fiddled with that ring on his finger when he was nervous. The considerate way that he always treated others. How he could tease, and be so charming. Elizabeth had a wistful look on her face and let out a little audible sigh.

Georgiana looked at her from the corner of her eye very amused. Clearing her throat she brought Elizabeth back to the present.

"Wha….Oh sorry I must have spaced for a bit there. What did you say, oh that is right your brother. Well he is nice." Elizabeth groaned inwardly, he is nice. She sounded so stupid and a little air heady. "It is mighty cold outside. Would you mind going back inside?"

"No, not at all. I am getting a little cold."

"Oh you poor thing. I will have Hill make us some tea to warm us up. Then we can talk more about you. There is so much I still want to know." Walking back to the house they never got to finish their conversation because her family had just returned from London.

Elizabeth excitedly ran to meet them all. They talked excitedly, hugging and kissing each other. After a few minutes Elizabeth remember that Georgiana was near by and turned to introduce her to everyone. Once the introductions were made everyone headed inside to look at Jane's dress.

"Ms Darcy, may I call you Georgiana? You may call me Rachel. Is your brother Mr. Darcy?" Rachel inquired hardly waiting for the girl's answer.

"Yes he is." She said quietly, feeling shy around these new people.

"I thought that he was. I just wanted to make sure because that would have been very embarrassing if he wasn't and I just assumed that he was. You do look like him. Is he coming to the wedding? Of course he is," laughing at her question she continued to talk. "Is he with Mr. Bingley right now?"

"Well he is not, he…"

"What! Where is he, where could he be?"

"Rachel, this is not an interrogation, so leave Georgiana be." Elizabeth hurried to the girl's side locking arms with her. She brought her over to sit by her, saving her from all her sisters inquires. Rachel could be like that sometimes. So pushy and forward; sometimes it scared rather shy people. She just kept talking without any response, but she was the dearest girl.

"Oh I do not mind Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled at her sweet nature. The sisters talked amiably for an hour or so. Mrs. Bennet had retired to the library to spend time with her husband. Georgiana begun to feel easier in their company and not so out of place. Rachel had strategically placed her self close by, so they could continue to talk. Georgiana liked Elizabeth's sisters and wished that she had one. Of course she hoped that Elizabeth would someday be her sister.

Then Hill came into the room ruining the perfectly good time the ladies were having. "Excuse me miss, but Mr. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam are here to see you." She said bowing and leaving the room. Jane's face immediately lit up hearing that her beloved had come. Georgiana was slightly disappointed because she didn't get to know Elizabeth or her sisters better before the men arrived.

Bingley went strait to Jane's side hardly acknowledging anyone else in the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on her hand.

"What a pleasure it is to see you Colonel."

"Well it was very hard for me to even make it over to see you. Georgiana practically forbid me to see you." They both laughed causing the lady in question to blush. "I am glad that Bingley decided to come over, he said that Jane would be coming home today. I had hoped to meet her but I doubt that will be happening." They all looked over at the happy couple, who didn't even realize that they were being talked about.

"It looks like you are right sir. I don't think anyone could tear those two apart. But you can meet my other sister. Colonel Fitzwilliam this is my sister Rachel, Rachel this is Colonel Fitzwilliam. He is Georgiana's cousin."

"It is a pleasure sir." Bowing slightly.

"No I believe the pleasure is mind" He stated enchanted by this young beauty. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in amusement, sensing that both seemed attracted to one another. They began to talk which left Georgiana and Elizabeth to talk. She turned to her and smiled happy that they could converse. That moment didn't last long however because Robert came marching in. He studied the room carefully, seeing that two of his sisters were occupied by gentlemen. He saw that Lizzy was in fact not entertaining a guy so she could talk to him.

Mrs. Bennet had to explain to him that he mustn't bug his sisters when they had male company over. He had interrupted Jane and Bingley many times, and Mrs. Bennet felt sorry for them so she had laid that rule down with her son.

"Lizzy do you want to play a game with me?" he asked while tugging on her arm.

"Not now Robert, I am talking to my friend."

"But she is not a guy." He whined.

"That doesn't mean that I can't talk to her."

"But mom only said that I couldn't play with anyone if they were talking to guys."

Georgiana snickered at this; she thought that he was a cute little boy. Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Robert why don't you go and see mother."

"I don't wanna."

"It is alright Elizabeth I don't mind; I have never had younger siblings." Robert looked more carefully at his sister's friend and decided that he liked her.

"See I can stay."

"Alright, but you must behave yourself." Nodding his head and sat next to his sister and held her hand.

"What is your name?" Georgiana continued kindly

"Robert"

"I am Georgiana Darcy"

Robert just smiled at her and started to play with his sister's hand. "You remember Mr. Darcy don't you Robert?" Elizabeth asked. Robert shook his head, trying to remember who his sister was talking about. "Remember that he was the gentleman who walked us home from playing that one day."

"Oh yea! I liked him he told me all the things I could do. I have gone fishing too and it is fun. Dad let me put the worm on the hook and I caught something. Is he here?"

"No I am afraid that my brother is not here yet."

Roberts face fell a little but it didn't ruin his happy demeanor.

"I wish he would come soon because Lizzy likes him and so do I."

"ROBERT!" Elizabeth's face turned a deep shade of crimson. "You shouldn't say such things."

"You don't like him Lizzy?" Robert looked at his sister very confused, Rachel had told him that Lizzy had and now she was saying that she didn't.

"Well he is a nice gentleman, but…Robert will you go and get my stitching."

"Ok." He scampered off, happy to please his sister. Elizabeth turned to Georgiana who had a wide grin spread across her face.

"I am terribly sorry about that, little brothers don't really say the most appropriate things."

"It is no problem" Georgiana was happy for the openness of the child. If she had it her way everyone should be like that and then they wouldn't have all these confusing problems and about love. She just wished her brother would hurry up and get here.

**Review time. I thought this chapter was highly amusing and embarrassing for Elizabeth. Robert is so cute, he reminds me of my little cousin. Always curious and loud and stating things how they are, children are precious. Sorry this did not contain Mr. Darcy, but I am leaving you in suspense. If I get lots of reviews then he will be here next chapter along with the wedding if not then I think I might drag his absence out just a little longer, I am evil. So who is excited for the new Pride and Prejudice movie, I am a little prejudice to it and I don't think that anyone can match the wonderfulness of Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: The long awaited chapter has arrived. I am sorry it took longer for me to write it because I was debating on whether or not I should put Darcy in this one, but I decided my patience couldn't wait any longer and I did get such wonderful reviews.**

_Chapter 14_

The week of Jane and Bingley's wedding was fast approaching. It seemed that nothing got accomplished at the end of the day making things very stressful for Jane. The fact that Mr. Darcy hadn't arrived yet wasn't helping things either. Not having the best man was a big set back. Especially since no one knew when he was arriving.

"Jane JANE! Oh where is that girl, I have to know about the flowers in the church." Mrs. Bennet grumbled to no one in particular. Elizabeth smiled to herself and all the commotion. She could hardly concentrate these days or find any place of solace.

"She is probably outside still Mama, with Mr. Bingley."

"Still, goodness gracious. She will catch her death out there and then there will be no wedding. Which might be better. Then I won't have to worry about anything, like these decorations, or the wedding breakfast."

"Oh come on mother admit it. You like all this fuss, it means that you will be getting rid of one daughter." Elizabeth smirked.

"Alright why don't you go and get your sister, you impertinent child." Mrs. Bennet teased back.

Elizabeth threw on her coat and scarf and went in search of the love birds. Rachel had gone with them with Colonel Fitzwilliam but she doubted that either party was near the other. Georgiana had stayed at Netherfield with Ms. Bingley for the day, much to her disappointment.

Elizabeth turned the corner just in time to catch Jane and Bingley in a rather intimate embrace. Embarrassed she quickly retreated hoping that neither had seen her. Moving some inches away she started to whistle to let them know that she was close. Walking around the corner for a second time, they were in fact separated although a guilty look was on both of their faces.

"Jane I am glad I found you. Mother is in distress, something about flowers and the wedding."

"Yes, oh I was going to help her with that." Jane admitted sheepishly, "I must have forgotten."

"I wonder why." Elizabeth said under her breath.

"Let us go back to the house then, my dear." Bingley gushed. Gazing into his eyes she nodded her head. Walking off they left Elizabeth by herself to laugh at the love birds.

Walking slowly along the pathway her mind began to wander. She thought of all that had passed in the last couple of weeks. It had been really busy, making preparations. Of course the subject of Mr. Darcy always came up. She wished they would stop speaking of him so often. She couldn't stand not having him near. They spoke of him at the dinner table, when the guest list was being analyzed. They talked of him when they were all gathered around in the parlor talking of nothing in particular. Even Ms. Bingley mentioned him while she was visiting with Jane.

It seemed she was doomed to never escape him. Of course she was constantly reminded of him by his sister. They had the same sweet smile and personality. And when she went to her room she would see the book that he had given her on the bedside table. No matter how hard she tried she had a thought of him almost every hour of each day.

As the days wore on, the pain grew deeper. She tried not to convince her self that the reason he wasn't here was because of her. Elizabeth's mind always went to the same thought, he was avoiding her. He didn't want to be here, which is why he was going to wait till the last second till he arrived.

He wanted to spend the least amount of time with her, which meant he wouldn't be arriving any time soon. That was her nightmare that she relived each time he came up in conversation. Another fear was that once here, he would ignore her and give her the cold shoulder. Once the wedding was over he would leave her and never return. Tears would well up in her eyes if she even thought of that.

Sighing she looked up and realized that she was a far way off from home. In fact she didn't even know where she was. The landscape didn't really look that familiar. Turning around she started toward what she thought was the direction of her home. Walking for a little while, she began to panic a little. The area still wasn't familiar, and what is more was the fact that she was getting really cold.

Rubbing her arms she trudged on, worrying that she might not find her way home. This was not how she wanted to die. Of course she was being just a little dramatic.

"Oh curse you Elizabeth, why did you have to go and wander off thinking about….him." she huffed. Looking around for the tenth time she was about to give up when she heard the galloping of a horse. "Hello, any one there? Please I am lost." She hurried to where the sounds were coming from, hoping that who ever it was had heard her desperate cry.

-o-

Darcy galloped along feeling the rhythm of the horse beneath him. He was very frustrated; the business he had hoped to conclude in a couple days took weeks. He had been there most of January, almost missing his best friends wedding. Next week was the date, and Darcy had just been able tear himself away. Of course the real reason for his frustration was the fact that his time with Ms. Bennet was shortened considerably. She probably thought that he didn't want to be in her company he mused. He just hoped that in a week's time he could express to her that his feelings were unchanged. Hopefully her feelings had changed, and were a little warmer towards himself. Suddenly a noise took him from his reverie. Slowly down the horse he listened carefully. Then it sounded again and he realized that it was a voice, a female voice. Climbing down from his horse he walked toward the voice.

Walking around the brush and down a little path he came face to face with an angel.

"Ms. Bennet!"

"Mr. Darcy!" She answered breathlessly. "I…um…"

"What on earth are you doing out here?" he asked very concerned, furrowing his brow in frustration.

"Well I was walking and…I got lost," she mumbled, embarrassed that the person who happened to find her was the very man she had been thinking of.

"I can see that." He looked around, noticing how far away she was from Longbourn. Elizabeth shivered slightly, catching his attention once more. "You're cold, here."

Darcy starting talking off his jacket to give to her when she began to protest.

"I could never take this." She held up her hands frantically, hoping he would comply.

"You can and you will." He said strongly, not allowing any arguments. Placing it around her shoulders he felt a warm rush up and down his body despite the weather.

"Come I will take you home now." He whispered, looking into her eyes, trying to find any flicker of affection. They walked slowly side by side neither of them speaking. Reaching his horse Darcy realized something, he only had one horse.

Embarrassed he turned to Elizabeth to see if she had realized this fact too. She had, she stood there concentrating on breathing.

"Um, Ms. Bennet, I know this might not be proper but… Well you are cold and the quicker we get you home the better. And if we…well…what I am trying to say is that, if…"

"Yes, I understand." She smiled weakly at his very red face which was very becoming. Getting up on the horse Darcy reached down and grabbed her hand before lifting her up to sit in front of him. Elizabeth's head spun at the close proximity of Darcy. Her back pressed firmly against his chest. She felt his deep breaths going in and out. She dared not look upon his face.

Wrapping one arm around Elizabeth's waist, Darcy kicked the horse into an easy trot. Elizabeth unconsciously snuggled closer to him for warmth. He could not believe that this was in fact happening, that she was in his arms almost willingly. Soon they reached the house, which to Darcy was closer than he hoped and unbeknownst to him Elizabeth was sharing the same thoughts. Getting down carefully, he reached up to help Elizabeth down. She landed on the ground with a soft plop. Darcy looked into her eyes, not removing his hands from her waist. Neither did Elizabeth remove her hands from his upper arms. Each was under spell that they were afraid to break. Darcy opened his mouth to speak but never got a chance for at that moment the front door opened.

Springing apart like they had suddenly touched coal, they turned their attention to the door. Jane yelled something inside the house before rushing out to her sister.

"Lizzy, Lizzy. We were so worried, we were about to go and look for you. Where did you go? Oh you are so cold, how did you get here." It was at that moment she realized that there was man standing relatively close to her. Jane's eyes widened in surprise and delight, a wide smile spread across her face. "Why Mr. Darcy, it is so good of you to finally come, we had been so worried." Darcy opened his mouth to speak but more commotion from the house prevented him.

Rachel and Mrs. Bennet came pouring out first, running over to Elizabeth to fuss and huge. Bingley and Mr. Bennet remained in the doorway watching the scene. Seeing Darcy standing next to the throng of women, he stepped over to greet his friend.

"Darcy, I am so glad you are here."

"So am I, so am I." He shook his hand firmly, wanting to get Elizabeth inside so she didn't catch a cold. Mrs. Bennet seemed to read his mind however and shooed everyone in, before greeting her new guest.

"Mr. Darcy I am glad that you finally arrived and that you returned Lizzy safely to us. Indeed we are indebted to you."

"It was no problem Madame."

"Jane take Elizabeth upstairs and get her into something warm, we mustn't have anyone sick for your wedding." Darcy watched as Elizabeth retreated to her room with his coat still wrapped around her. "And as for you Mr. Darcy come warm yourself by the fire."

"Here Lizzy put this on."

"I can't Jane, I can't go down there." Jane looked at her sister shocked at what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't bear to see him again, it is too embarrassing."

"Lizzy you are being ridiculous. You have waited weeks for him to arrive and now that he is here you are not going to hide away in your room."

"I know but, I just am not sure what his feelings are for me. I will just feel awkward if I see him now." Jane grabbed her sisters shoulder gentle and looked her square in the face.

"If you hide now then he will never know how much you truly care. I can see it in your eyes when ever he is mentioned, and in the way you looked at him outside. You're in love Lizzy, whether you admit it or not. Unless you want him to think that you do not love him then stay in your room. Let the best thing that ever happened to you walk out of your life for good this time. You won't get a second chance, not like this one."

Elizabeth stared at her sister for the longest time. Knowing that what she said was true. She was surprised that her sister said this to her face, it was so unlike her. Slowly Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement and began to change into a heavy gown. Once dressed they headed down stairs to join the rest of the party.

Mrs. Bennet had arranged the seating as such to allow Elizabeth a seat next to Darcy right by the fire. Claiming that they both needed to warm themselves, ignoring her daughter's look of horror.

"I hope you are feeling well Ms. Bennet." Mr. Darcy asked quietly. Elizabeth looked up into his powerful eyes and blushed.

"Yes I thank you I am." Silence pursued, both staring awkwardly into the flames. "Thank you for rescuing me sir."

"No thanks are in order, I would have been more than happy to help you at anytime, Ms. Bennet." Elizabeth looked quickly way blushing profusely for the hundredth time it seemed.

"Has my sister been to see you?"

"Yes, I much enjoy her company. She stayed with Ms. Bingley today. She is such a sweet girl."

"I am glad you think so." Elizabeth smiled to herself as she realized that once again Darcy was fiddling with the ring on his finger. "What is so amusing Madame?" Being caught in the act she quickly shook her head, not wanting to reveal what really amused her.

"I was just thinking of the book you sent me. I enjoyed it very much."

"I am glad, it is one of my favorites and I had hoped that you would like it." He smiled at her which almost made her come unglued. Finally after what seemed like forever for the embarrassed couple, Bingley declared that it was time to leave. Elizabeth ran upstairs to fetch Mr. Darcy's coat.

When she came back down stairs everyone was outside and Mr. Darcy was waiting for her in the entry way. Handing it to him timidly their hands touched briefly sending sparks through each other. Elizabeth quickly with drew her hand, and suddenly found the floor very mesmerizing.

"I thank you again sir for the service you rendered me."

"Think no more of it. I am just glad that I found you at that moment." Bowing formally to her he turned to go. Once at the door he whispered something that she almost didn't catch but did, "I would do anything for you Elizabeth" and then he was gone.

**Review! More Darcy moments next chapter, I love Darcy moments, I love him. I wish that I got his coat; I think I would hold it ransom and never return it. Hehe but review please and tell me what you think, I love reviews and reviews produce more story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, they made me sooo happy. Since I am in such a good mood and have a few extra moments, I decided to respond to all of those who reviewed last chapter. I usually don't do this but this is a special occasion, but thanks to those who read and don't review and those who didn't review for this chapter but did for the others, you are not less special. **

**maurameister****- That doesn't sound weird at all, hehe, I sometimes do that to some of the stories I find staying up till about 3 in the morning reading. I am glad you liked it soo much.**

**Jhetstar****- Glad to know that you can feel what they are feeling, I will try and keep that up. Thanks for you review.**

**Lana-I love Darcy too, I have pictures of him all over my room, (a little obsessive I know hehe)**

**Word Junky-: (tries to figure out some way to get the puddle back to its original form, gives up and joins the puddle after remembering those words) :**

**FutureFamousMovieDirector****- Yes Darcy moments are a little piece of heaven :sighs and looks dreamily off into space:**

**Little Minamino****- Thank you to all your reviews, they make me soo happy you have no idea. I think I might be addicted to reviews too, hehe.**

**an-angel36****- Do not worry I will be giving everyone more Darcy, only if we could all ride the horse, because I sure was wishing it was me too, **

**bobmcbobbob1****- hehe, your reviews always make me laugh. Maybe eventually they will quit this can't talk to the other person, hehe never can tell, thank you for all your reviews**

**GeeAMouse- Thank you so much for the review. I like getting constructive criticism. I try to get the period language but it is extremely hard, and sometimes when I am writing the other words just fall out hehe. Jane Austen is such a good writer, I can not compare. I will try harder. Glad you like the characters, if you see anything else just tell me. I do have a beta and I told her about the language, so hopefully it will improve thanks once again and I am glad you are enjoying it.**

**GerichVelethNinAdar****- Thank you for the offer for being my beta; I would have happily accepted but I already have one. She told me that she was so wrapped up in the story she forgot that she was proof reading for me and fixing my mistakes. Hehe, but thanks anyway, and I am glad that you like Darcy.**

**karlis87****- Haha, I am glad that I got you to love Mr. Darcy, I can not believe that you weren't in love with him before, or is it that you love him more now, more Darcy moments are on the way.**

**efg- Glad that you thought it was cute, I will be adding more cute moments hehe.**

**Liz-know you didn't review but I had to give you a message because you are that awesome. But thanks for all your wonderful reviews, you are the best.**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Elizabeth stood staring at the closed door. Her heart was pounding, and she felt faint. She didn't know if that was just the wind, or if she had actually heard him say that he would do anything for her. Surely she was fooling herself, but deep down inside she knew that he did say it. A small smile crept upon her face. She felt like flying out those doors and right into his arms. Of course that wouldn't be entirely proper, and everyone would stare at her like she had lost her mind. Perhaps she had, she laughed out loud when she pictured Mr. Darcy's face if she was to leap into his arms this instant. Realizing that her family would soon return inside she hastened to her room.

She didn't want all the questioning tonight. Not when she was in such high spirits. She sat down at her vanity and just stared at her reflection. She smiled again, and then giggled. She didn't know why she was so giddy. Elizabeth began to softly hum to herself as she took down her hair and begun to brush it. Jane opened the door slowly a little while later. Stepping in the room she cleared her throat. Still Lizzy did not look at her. Jane was so happy that she was in such high spirits.

"Lizzy…Elizabeth." She called sweetly. Elizabeth turned around surprised to see her sister standing there. "I did knock you know. Obviously your head is somewhere else, dear sister."

"Indeed it is," she turned back to the mirror, as her mind began to wander to a certain gentleman.

"Lizzy," Jane laughed; sitting next to her sister she shook her head. "I don't think I am going to get any conversation out of you tonight."

"I am sorry Jane, what did you say."

"Nothing, I was glad that Mr. Darcy is finally here. But now I am not so sure. When he was absent your head was somewhere else, and now that he is here your head is still in the clouds. At least now you wear an unbreakable smile." Jane teased. Elizabeth blushed slightly, but didn't mind the teasing. Tonight she could bear anything, even Ms. Bingley.

Jane stood up and kissed her sister on the forehead before bidding her good night.

The next morning the three sisters headed out to Netherfield. Jane had promised to visit with her future sisters-in-law and decided that this was as good time as any. The wedding was only a few days away, and everyone was very excited. Except of course Ms. Bingley, who didn't like the idea that her brother was marrying Jane. She would have picked Mr. Darcy's sister, in order to enable her to see him more often.

Upon arriving the only ones who there to greet them were Bingley, Georgiana and Mrs. Hurst. Mrs. Hurst had seemed to warm up to the idea of having Jane as a sister.

"How is your Mother Jane?" She inquired politely.

"She is a little overwhelmed by it all but I think she is managing... I think she is more overjoyed then overwhelmed."

"If she needs any help then I would be more than happy to lend a hand."

"Thank you, you are very kind."

"I think that it will be perfect no matter what." Commented Bingley, who beamed proudly at his bride to be.

Elizabeth turned to talk to Georgiana seeing that her sister was wrapped up in her present conversation.

"What are you plans for after the wedding Georgiana?"

"I am not sure. My brother has not yet revealed it to me. I hope that we will stay for a little while after the wedding."

"Do you know what Ms. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst are planning after the wedding?"

"Yes, they are staying for about a day after and then going back to London."

"Well if you do go then you will write to me won't you?"

"Of course." The two friends smiled at each other. Happy to know that they wouldn't lose contact with each other. Elizabeth felt a little disheartened. She has hoped that Mr. Darcy would stay, but if Mr. Bingley's sisters were not staying the chances of them staying were slim.

"Georgiana do you know where your brother and Colonel Fitzwilliam are?" Interjected Rachel.

"I think the Colonel went out for a ride and will be back shortly. I don't know where my brother is. I think he might be walking around the grounds."

"Hmmm…" Rachel slumped back into her chair. She had hoped to see Colonel Fitzwilliam this morning. She had grown rather fond of his company.

"You know Elizabeth; there is something that I have wished to show you. It is outside, do you mind accompanying me?"

"No not at all." Getting up they went and put on their coats and scarves. Georgiana hoped that they might run into her brother.

They began to walk along the little path that surrounded Netherfield. The grounds were rather pretty all covered in snow. Elizabeth breathed in the crisp air. She loved the outdoors, and all that had to do with them.

"Look Georgiana, it is a little rabbit there by the tree." Elizabeth said excitedly. She pointed in the direction of the little white rabbit. It was almost unnoticeable against the snow.

"It is so small. Do you think it will freeze?" Georgiana looked very concerned for the creature.

"I think it will be fine. Rabbits have a lot of fur. I am sure that its home is around here somewhere. It will survive; if they didn't then we wouldn't have rabbits."

"Perhaps you are right. But I can't help but worry about it." Elizabeth chuckled at Georgiana's caring nature.

"As do we all. Now what is it that you wanted to show me?" Georgiana opened her mouth to answer but never got a chance to. Just then Mr. Darcy and Ms. Bingley came around the bend. Conversing with one another; it was more like Ms. Bingley talking and Darcy nodding his head occasionally. Seeing the two women in the pathway Mr. Darcy's face immediately brightened.

"Ms. Bennet, Georgiana. When did you arrive Ms. Bennet?" Inquired Mr. Darcy interrupting whatever Ms. Bingley was saying.

"Just barely sir." Elizabeth blushed slightly at his attention. She was glad that it was cold outside; hopefully the red on her cheeks would be mistaken as the cold. Ms. Bingley glared at Elizabeth, she was very unhappy that the attention that Mr. Darcy had bestowed upon herself was now being transferred to another.

"We were just looking at the rabbit over there." Georgiana pointed to where the rabbit had been. "Well it was there."

"Well I certainly don't want to stand here any longer. Shall we continue on our way Mr. Darcy?" Ms. Bingley batted her eyes at him. He looked like a deer caught in a trap.

"Well I suppose we can. Would you and Ms. Bennet like to join us?" Georgiana looked at Elizabeth before nodding her head in agreement. Ms. Bingley immediately took Mr. Darcy's arm, making sure that she got to walk beside him. Seeing that there was not enough room on the path for all four of them Georgiana lingered back with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was happy to be in Mr. Darcy's presence but couldn't help but wish to be on his other arm. She stared at the back of his head in wistful imaginations. Georgiana didn't like this arrangement at all. Knowing that her brother would more than likely be happier with Elizabeth than Ms. Bingley on his arm she decided that something needed to change. After a little while Georgiana's plan came into action.

"Ms. Bingley I just remembered. Yesterday you told me that you were going to teach me to stitch that beautiful flower today. Can we not go and do that now." Ms. Bingley looked at Georgiana like she had lost her mind. She didn't want to refuse Mr. Darcy's sister but there was no way that she was going to leave that tramp alone with him.

"Perhaps later Georgiana, when we go back inside."

"I don't know. I must write some letters later. I don't think I can. You have been outside for a while now, and you look very cold. Please it would mean so much to me." Georgiana gave her the best pleading look she knew how, and hoped she would agree.

Mr. Darcy looked at his sister in amusement, knowing perfectly well what she was trying to do. He would have to thank her later for it.

"Georgiana, if Ms. Bingley really doesn't want help you out on something that is so important then maybe Ms. Bennet will help you."

"I would be happy to help you Georgiana." Replied Elizabeth sweetly, feeling saddened that she would have to go inside but wanting to help her friend.

"You are very kind Ms. Bennet, my sister could have not asked for a kinder friend." Mr. Darcy's praise made Elizabeth blush deeply. Ms. Bingley looked on in frustration. She could not allow this to happen.

"I will help you dear Georgiana. Ms. Bennet doesn't need to, after all that is what friends are for." Georgiana smiled happy that he plan had worked.

"Wonderful, thank you so much." Taking her arm she waved goodbye to the couple.

Elizabeth stared at the ground. Not exactly sure what to do now that she got her wish.

"Shall we continue along the path Ms. Bennet?" Mr. Darcy gestured down the path. Smiling she nodded her head. They fell into an uneasy silence, neither saying a word. After a while Elizabeth couldn't stand it any more.

"It is a very beautiful day." She shook her head, disappointed she couldn't find anything better to say.

"Yes it is." Elizabeth waited for him to say more, but was disappointed when he didn't.

"The grounds this time of year are wonderful."

"They are but I am a little prejudiced concerning that area."

"Oh, whatever for?"

"Well I am rather partial to my own property. The grounds of Pemberley are breath taking this time of year. The pond is sometimes frozen over. But not enough to walk upon. The snow blankets the ground and it glitters when the sun hits it. It is truly a sight to see."

Elizabeth smiled; she could tell he enjoyed his property very much. He was so animated when he spoke of it. "I can well believe you that is something I would like to see."

"Perhaps one day you shall." Elizabeth was stunned; she couldn't believe that he just said that. Nor could Darcy, he could have kicked himself for being so forward and speaking what was on his mind. "Um…do you have a favorite season Ms. Bennet?" He continued trying to change the subject.

"I think I prefer spring the best. It is when the entire world reawakens, and the flowers are in bloom. It is so pretty and the weather is so perfect I could stay outside forever."

"I will have to agree with you. Spring is by far the best season."

"Are you agreeing with me Mr. Darcy just to agree or is that truly your opinion." She teased, feeling a little more like herself.

"Well I must admit I did just say that to agree with you." He smiled sheepishly, "I don't think I really have a preference."

"I see, now how am I ever going to be sure that you truly believe what you say. I might think it was someone else's preference and not your own."

"Well I guess you're just going to have to trust me." He said turning to look her square in the eyes. Elizabeth felt her heart do a little flip, as she gazed into his brown eyes. Turning away she walked a little faster causing Darcy to take longer strides. They continued along the path for a little while longer before it began to be too cold.

Unfortunately when they went back inside they didn't get anymore time together. Ms. Bingley immediately snatched Mr. Darcy for her own. Elizabeth didn't know if she was happy about that or not. She felt overwhelmed by their last moments together. Yet she felt exhilarated too. She felt certain that he did still care for her; all she had to do was make sure he knew that she felt the same way. She would have to try harder, and not be so over come by his presence. Which was easier said than done.

**Next time the wedding, review please. I tired to watch my language and get it close to Jane Austen's so hopefully I did alright. More action next chapter, I am excited so you guys should most defiantly be. Hehe Also sorry it took so long to update, with the thanksgiving break I was really busy. I had it written just not proof read, sorry again, and thanks for your continued support.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I LOVE REVIEWS! I must say that I was so happy because I got 15 reviews, the most I have ever gotten, and they made me really really happy so I decided to make the characters really really happy. I hope you like this chapter because I certainly do, just because Mr. Darcy is in it but there are other reasons too, Just for Lucy I decided to add more Rachel and Robert in this chapter.**

_Chapter 16_

It was the night before the wedding and the Bennet's had been invited over to Netherfield to dine for the evening. Mr. Wilcox, Mrs. Bennet's father was also included in the party. Elizabeth hadn't been able to speak to Mr. Darcy since that one time they went walking. Ms. Bingley seemed to always be around refusing to allow Elizabeth another private conversation with him. Elizabeth suspected this night was going to be like all the others, she would look on as Ms. Bingley took all of Mr. Darcy's time. She never thought that she would be jealous of that woman, but here she was, wishing that it was her standing next to him. Although he didn't look like he was particularly enjoying her company, at least she got to enjoy his.

They were all sitting in the drawing room waiting for dinner to be served. Excitement was in the air, anticipation for the wedding tomorrow. The wedding breakfast was going to be held at Longbourn although Netherfield was larger. Mr. Bingley wanted his Mother to feel that her home was just as good as his own. Mrs. Bennet thought it was a very sweet thing and was proud that he would be her son-in-law.

"Mr. Darcy I must say it is a pleasure to see you at last. When my daughter told me that she had been reacquainted with you I was very pleased. It has been a while since I have seen you, how have you been?" Mr. Wilcox greeted Darcy.

"I am in excellent health sir, thank you for asking."

"Excellent." He smiled happily around the room. Pleased that his granddaughter was getting married tomorrow. He had hoped that soon Elizabeth would be following in her footsteps. Lizzy was standing not to far off from her Grandfather conversing with Rachel and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Lizzy! How can you say such things? Colonel Fitzwilliam was only teasing." Rachel stated half between shock and amusement.

"Yes but if we all act like the Colonel then no one will be able to carry on any civil conversations."

"Indeed I am sorry Ms. Bennet; I will try and hold my comments to myself." He smiled knowing that none of them were serious in their jest.

"If you do that sir than we shall truly be in peril."

"And why is that Elizabeth?" Cut in Mr. Wilcox. Turning to face him she realized that she now had an audience.

"It is simple, if Colonel Fitzwilliam refrains from speaking than we will have a dull party indeed."

"Do you not find Mr. Darcy and I entertaining company?"

"You perhaps can always say something that will shock the whole room. However Mr. Darcy is a reserved and apparently incapable of saying anything spontaneous." She joked, glad that she got a little smile out from Darcy. "So you see it is all on the Colonel shoulders to entertain us with stories and other witty comments."

"I must interject Ms. Bennet, for you did not allow me to defend myself."

"Indeed I did not, how inconsiderate of me, pray do continue."

"Although I may not always say what is on my mind and I may hide in the back of the room sometimes, given the chance I think I may be able to make the conversation much more lively."

"Boasting are we Mr. Darcy? If you are such a conversationalist then why don't you indulge us more often?"

"It is simply really, if everyone found out how enjoyable my company was I would never be left alone." Elizabeth raised one eye in amusement; she had never seen this teasing side of Mr. Darcy. It was refreshing.

"Yes Darcy that would be a great tragedy." Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed. "I think if I had to go through life without Darcy then my life indeed would be dull."

"We can not have that now can we?" Smirked Rachel, "After all most of our fun derives from your comments as Elizabeth said."

"If we all rely on Colonel Fitzwilliam to speak and amuse us then what will happen when we must part company? I think that we all need to find a different mode of entertainment." Mr. Wilcox added, taking the conversation in a more serious direction.

"Yes perhaps you are right, but what makes a good conversationalist. Is it what you speak of or the way something is said?" Elizabeth asked thoughtfully. Everyone thought for a moment.

"I have met with a great many people who were wonderful charmers. They could say many foul, idiotic things but they still could enrapture you with flattery words." Continued Mr. Wilcox.

"There are many people out there that may fool you into thinking that they are upstanding gentlemen just by their phrases alone. This may lead you into deception which will cause you grief and a lot of unneeded pain for those around you." Elizabeth said with a little melancholy thinking of Mr. Wickham. Mr. Darcy noted her discomfort and did not want her to feel bad for her misconceptions.

"It should be the character of a man that defines him or the character of the woman. Unfortunately there are a lot of misconceptions and masks that people wear. One can hardly tell the difference between the honest man and the dishonest man. I don't think that it matters that we make a mistake and misjudge a person as long as we realize our follies in the end and ratify them." Mr. Darcy smiled at Elizabeth to reassure her that he did not think her a fool for believing the florid language of Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth blushed slightly at his implied meaning.

"That is so true Mr. Darcy, well said. Perhaps you are the artful conversationalist that you boasted to be." Mr. Wilcox praised as everyone chuckled slightly at his statement.

"If everyone will adjourn to the dining room, dinner will be served." Said Mr. Bingley loudly so everyone could hear him. Mr. Darcy wasted no time in offering Elizabeth his arm. He wanted to make sure no one beat him to her, but it seemed that everyone was more than happy to let him escort her to the dining room which he failed to notice. Once inside the dining room Mr. Darcy was once again surprised to find himself seated right next to Elizabeth. He was certain the Ms. Bingley would have arranged it that he would be as far away from her as possible. Ms. Bingley entered the room precisely at that moment and was rather confused at the new seating arrangement; she certainly hadn't set Elizabeth there.

"Ah Caroline, I am sorry to have confused you about the seating arrangements but I wanted my dear Jane to sit next to her sister so I moved you down to the other end. I am sorry if you are puzzled by this change but I thought it was for the best."

"Of course, after all, dear sweet Jane should get everything her heart desires. It is a very special occasion tomorrow." Ms. Bingley put on a forced smile and headed down to the other end of the table sitting next to Mr. Bennet and Mr. Wilcox, she was certain that no remarkable conversation would transpire between them. Bingley smiled proudly to himself at his matchmaking skills. He had a suspicion of his friend's interest in Jane's sister and would do everything in his power to help that relationship along.

"Mr. Darcy I must take this opportunity to apologize to you for my past conduct." Elizabeth said quietly halfway through dinner.

"Please Ms Bennet do not make yourself uneasy. The past is the past; let us not dwell on it. Let us think of only the future and the joys that it might bring." Blushing slightly at his disguised meaning, she continued on with her admission of guilt.

"The past may be the past but it still haunts my present. Please allow me to say this, please allow me to express my heartfelt regret for the things I said and did."

"What did you say that I did not deserve? I have been a selfish being all my life and would still be today if it hadn't it been for you Ms. Elizabeth."

"I am ashamed at the way I treated you Mr. Darcy and I can not believe that you would have forgiven me so quickly."

"Why can you not? You alone are not at fault; I did and said things in the past which I regret. Yet you seem to place no blame upon myself."

"Well…it is because most of the fault lies with me sir." Elizabeth stated, knowing that the real reason why she had forgiven him so quickly was because she loved him.

"I must object for had it not been for my stubbornness and pride then the past events would have turned out very differently." He smiled sadly realizing that this too could have been their wedding eve.

"Yes perhaps they could have." She whispered more to herself than Mr. Darcy. "Then I must conclude that we have an even blame. Although I still don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

"I wish you would Elizabeth, because I can not bear to think that you are suffering inside." He said that with so much feeling that all Elizabeth could do was stare into his deep brown eyes. She didn't even realize that he had called her by her name. Blushing profusely when she realized that she had been gazing at him for a while she quickly looked down at her plate still feeling his eyes fixed upon her.

Unable to speak or to look at him she began to talk to her sister. Once dinner was over and the men adjourned to the other room Elizabeth could have kicked herself. This was supposed to be the evening that she proved her feelings to him and yet she ignored him for the rest of dinner. Although she felt a little better knowing that he now knew that she was sorry for what happened a couple of months ago. Recalling their conversation at dinner she couldn't help but smile. He was perfect in every way; he made her feel like she could do no wrong. When in fact she had done him a great wrong.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth are you unwell?" Elizabeth looked around quickly realizing that she was not paying attention to anything that was happening.

"Oh, please forgive me Georgiana my mind was else where."

"That is alright, I was just asking you if you would like to entertain us with some music."

"I don't know Georgiana; I really don't think that I am qualified for the task. Why don't you play something for us, I have never heard you play."

"I…am a little shy when it comes to performing in front of people" Elizabeth patted her hand in comfort, not wanting her friend to feel uneasy.

"It is alright, you don't have to." Just then the men walked into the room. They decided not to stay too long away from the ladies. The older gentleman sensed the three bachelor's desire to return to the other room. Mr. Darcy walked slowly over to where his sister and the other woman of his heart were sitting. Feeling a little more comfortable that Georgiana was sitting there.

"Ah, my dear brother I was just trying to convince Elizabeth to play for us, will you not help me persuade her?" Georgiana smiled slyly to herself, knowing now her friend would not refuse.

"Please do entertain us Ms. Bennet; I would very much like to hear you play."

"I don't think that I am the best qualified for the job Mr. Darcy."

"Nonsense, I think your qualifications go far beyond anyone's in the room." Face beet red; she stood up to oblige him.

"Alright, but it is only for you two that I give you this honor." Smiling her prettiest smile at Mr. Darcy she walked over to the piano, taking a deep breath to calm her troubled heart. Flipping through some music she picked out a piece from Mozart that she new really well. Knowing that she would have to rely on her memory more than anything for fear that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the music before her.

Mr. Darcy sat back and watched Elizabeth play. She was beautiful when she played he mused. A smile of contentment was plastered across his face. Mr. Wilcox noticed Mr. Darcy's interest in his granddaughter and was very happy for them both. He was not the only one who noticed this, practically everyone in the room had noticed. Once Elizabeth was finished with her piece Ms. Bingley stood up to take her turn. She did not want to be outdone. Unfortunately for her she had lost the audience whose attention she was trying to capture with her playing. Once Elizabeth reclaimed her seat by Georgiana and Mr. Darcy they fell into easy conversation. The evening came to end all too soon. Elizabeth did not want to leave. She could not remember a time when she enjoyed herself so much.

Lying in her bed she could not quite go to sleep. She only wondered how Jane felt at that moment. She would miss her sister immensely. It would be so different she mused without Jane's sweet voice in the house. Just then Elizabeth's door creaked open. Jane walked in and shut the door softly behind her. Climbing in bed next to her sister, they smiled at each other and than begun to giggle.

"Couldn't sleep either Lizzy?" Elizabeth shook her head slightly in response to Jane's question. "I am so nervous. My stomach has butterflies and I can not contain my excitement yet dread. How will I survive with out you Lizzy?"

"You'll manage; in fact I am sure you won't miss me as much as I will miss you. You will be far to busy to think of poor Lizzy who will be stuck at home doing nothing but thinking of you."

"You talk nonsense. I will miss you most defiantly. You will have to come and visit me, you will won't you?"

"I dare say you'll not want anyone to come and visit you for a while. You'll be so wrapped up in that wonderful husband of yours. You will not have a care in the world." Again the door opened, this time to reveal Rachel stepping into the room. Making room for her, she snuggled in-between Elizabeth and Jane.

"I see that you two have the same problem that I have. Although I think Jane has the best reason. I will miss you Jane."

"I will miss both of my sisters. We have been together for so long, I can not believe that this day has finally come." They all stared up at the ceiling each lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"When will it be your turn Lizzy?" Rachel said breaking the silence.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Mr. Darcy, when do you think he will propose again?"

"Rachel!" Elizabeth's voice scolded, "I hardly think that is the appropriate question."

"Nonsense, I saw the way you two looked at each other tonight. Mr. Darcy could hardly keep his eyes off you while you played."

"It is true Lizzy, you two are so obvious about your affections for one another, the only ones who can't see it are you and him." Jane added making Elizabeth turn a shade of red.

"I am not the only one. I think someone desires the company of Colonel Fitzwilliam more and more every day." Elizabeth teased, making Rachel blush.

"It just so happens that he is the only one I can really talk to. Jane and Mr. Bingley are always conversing so quietly in the corner that I would feel rude interrupting. Obviously I can't talk to you Lizzy or Mr. Darcy because it seems you two have enough problems with that without me getting in the way." Rachel said trying to defend herself.

"What of Georgiana, can't you speak with her?"

"Well…I could but…"

"Rachel you are hopeless just like Jane is hopeless and I suppose just like I am hopeless. We are all hopelessly in love." The sisters giggled at that last comment, and continued talking well into the night. They never really remembered falling asleep but the next thing they realized was Robert bounding into the room.

"Get up, time to get up." He sang and he bounced up on the bed. Waking all three of his sisters up at the same time. "Get up you lazy heads, Jane is getting married. You don't want to miss it."

"We won't miss it silly, because Jane is the bride and they can hardly start without her." Elizabeth said groggily as she turned over in bed trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Mother said that I had to get you up and I must not fail." Getting down from the bed he grabbed the covers and yanked them off causing surprised gasps to escape them all.

"Robert! Put that back." Rachel yelped, feeling the cold air surround her.

"I shan't," he said running out of the room before any of them decided to come after him.

Jane slowly slumped out of bed and went to her room to change. Eventually Rachel and Elizabeth did the same seeing how neither of them would get anymore sleep. Soon everyone was ready to go to the chapel.

The decorations were breathtaking. They were simple, but very elegant. The ground was covered in frost and snow heightened the contrasting colors of the flowers. It didn't seem that cold either. Elizabeth squeezed her sister's hand before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Bennet kissed both of his daughters, as little tears welled up in his eyes. He would be losing one daughter today and he was certain that it wouldn't be too long that he would lose the other one. Soon everyone who was supposed to be seated was seated. The music began to play, signaling Elizabeth's cue to walk out with Mr. Darcy, the best man. He approached her with a wide smile across his face.

She was truly breathtaking he thought, she was like an angel. Placing her arm in the crook of his they walked down the aisle, both secretly wishing that they themselves were getting married. Once they reached the end they parted. Darcy to stand by Bingley and Elizabeth by the spot where Jane would be standing.

As Jane walked down the aisle to her future husband, Bingley's jaw almost dropped. She looked heaven sent he thought. She had a simple white dress with a v shaped neck. Little roses lined the sleeves and bottom hem. As they said their vows Elizabeth turned slightly so she could see Mr. Darcy. Their eyes locked as the ceremony proceeded. They became lost in each other's gaze, and barely realized that the ceremony had ended and that they needed to walk back down the aisle.

Linking arms they began their decent.

"You look beautiful this morning…Elizabeth." He whispered into her ear. Blushing again she found the courage to look into his face. What she saw there took her by surprise. Never had she seen such a look of love and devotion from a person before. She could just feel her heart melt into a small puddle.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to say before looking away. Darcy was encouraged by her reaction; he had hoped that perhaps she had changed her feelings for him. Last evening he had caught a glimpse of that change but when she had willingly sought for his eyes during the wedding it was at that moment he knew that she shared his feelings. He only hoped that she would accept his second proposal, for if she didn't than he would indeed be a lost and heartbroken man.

**:Sigh: I love happy moments, Hehe I almost didn't add the wedding into this chapter but I am glad I did because it made for the perfect ending point. Although I had meant the wedding to take up more of the chapter it just seemed to work out better this way. Also you might think that this is almost over but it is not ha-ha, Review, Review, and Review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: More Robert in this chapter because you guys seem to like him soo much. Thanks to all my reviewers, I am sorry but I had finals or this would have been up sooner. I love all my reviewers!**

_Chapter Seventeen_

Everyone soon arrived at Longbourn to wish Mr. and Mrs. Bingley a wonderful and happy life together. Mrs. Bennet was rushing every which way to make sure that everyone was happy, she wanted the wedding breakfast to be a special occasion. Elizabeth hardly had any time to think about what had occurred at the church. She was standing by Jane, who seemed to be just emanating joy. There were so many people who wanted to talk to the bride, and since Elizabeth was near enough to be part of the conversation she had no time for herself.

Darcy on the other hand not being a social person quickly withdrew to a corner the moment they arrived at the house. He stood by the fireplace watched the scene before him. Almost half of the people in the room he did not recognize and the other half were people whose names he did not know. His sister seemed like she was enjoying herself among the throng. She was in deep conversation with a young lady, which he thought belonged to Sir Lucas, but he couldn't be certain. Perhaps he should have been a little more sociable when he was here last he mused. Elizabeth had been the only one to catch his eye and the only one he ever paid any attention to. He was a little jealous of the people crowding around her and her sister. Bingley was a little ways off talking to some more people.

"Not up for much conversation again Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Wilcox inquired, joining Darcy by the fireplace.

"It would seem that there is far more than enough people to make up for my absence in their discussions." Darcy smiled at his old acquaintance.

"Your friend couldn't have picked a better wife. Jane is everything a man could want, kind, handsome, and very compiling."

"Yes, Bingley has been very fortunate in his choice. I am happy for my friend and I know they will be very happy together."

"Indeed they will. Of course if I had my choice I think Elizabeth would be my choice. She is a little strong willed. Who ever she marries she will keep him on his toes." Mr. Wilcox looked at Darcy from the corner of his eye to see his reaction. He was pleased that he saw a slight color to rise in his cheeks. "When are you planning on tying the knot?"

"Excuse me?" Darcy stuttered, unsure of his meaning, thinking that he was referring to Elizabeth.

"When are you going to settle down Darcy?"

"I don't know sir, I hope soon." He said while looking at Elizabeth, which didn't escape Mr. Wilcox's notice.

"I am going to step outside to get a breath of fresh air. If you will excuse me." Mr. Wilcox bowed slightly before making his exit, deciding that he had teased Darcy long enough.

Darcy wasn't left alone for long, when Mr. Bennet came to speak with him.

"Enjoying your self Mr. Darcy?"

"Indeed I am, weddings are always happy occasions."

"Yes they are but sometimes they are bitter. Being the father I am rather sad to see my daughter go. I am content, knowing that she will be well taken care of but that doesn't lessen the pain."

"I can understand sir. Although Georgiana is not my daughter, I have taken care of her for so long I hate to see her grow up because I know that she might leave me one day."

"It happens, which is why it is so important that they end up with someone wonderful. Elizabeth is going to be the hardest to part from, mind you. She has always held a special place in my heart. The man who wins her heart will be truly lucky. I will expect great things from him too. He will be taking my most precious jewel." Mr. Bennet then gave Darcy a look that could melt the snow from outside. Darcy wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation anymore. Mr. Bennet seemed pleased that he made Mr. Darcy uneasy. He had noted Mr. Darcy's interest in his daughter and was constantly reminded of it by his wife, so he decided to have a little conversation with the gentleman in question. Now that he had spoken his peace he felt somewhat better for it. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Darcy I think I see my wife waving to me."

Darcy could only nod in response. Elizabeth was very cared for, it seemed, and Darcy was a little unsure of himself now that two gentlemen to had come and talk to him. If she was hurt in any way Darcy knew that he would become very unpopular, very quickly.

Darcy wandered around the room for a while before deciding to take a seat. He hoped that he wouldn't have any repeats of the last two conversations. Robert came into the room at the moment. Surveyed the room and located Mr. Darcy. Robert looked like a miniature Mr. Bennet, all dressed up for the wedding. He wasn't use to wearing such clothes, they were very constricting he had decided. Heading over to Mr. Darcy he settled down next to him. Mr. Darcy smiled, amused at the small child.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"Me too, I don't know if I like weddings. They are boring." Robert slumped in his chair, with a pout on his face. Darcy chuckled quietly to himself; Robert could always make him smile.

"They are supposed to be that way. That is why you must make it fun."

"How do I do that, I am wearing these clothes. Which if I get them dirty then I will be in a lot of trouble with my Mother."

"Well…you can come up with a game that you play inside." Darcy suggested, although he had no idea what that would be.

"But there is no running inside the house." Robert looked at his friend carefully, trying to understand what he was suggesting. He couldn't think of anything that would make this morning any more exciting, that didn't involve some action.

"Of course, so we must come up with something that we can do right here."

"I don't know, it doesn't sound that fun. I can't read any books because I have to be sociable," saying sociable in his best Mrs. Bennet rendition.

"Try to think of this in a positive light. Think of all the people you will be meeting, and the new friends you will make." Darcy scoffed at himself; he was being anything but sociable.

"Lizzy always says that the way you find the positive is to hunt for it because sometimes it likes to hide."

"Your sister sounds like a very smart lady."

"She is and I guess that is one positive thing about all of this."

"What is one positive thing?"

"That I get to spend time with Lizzy, because she said that if I was really good today then she would play with me later. She is the best one to play with, did you know that?" Darcy shook his head in amusement. "Well she is, she doesn't mind running outside. And she always has the best ideas for what we should do. If you ever want a good playmate I suggest my sister."

"I will remember that." Darcy said in his most serious voice.

"Do you still like my sister?" Robert looked up into Mr. Darcy's eyes intently, causing him to shift uneasy. He hardly knew what to tell the boy.

"I think very highly of your sister."

"So you like her then."

"She is a wonderful woman, unlike any I have ever met."

"So you really like her."

"Well…I…" Darcy was trying so hard not to admit his feelings to the boy but it seemed all he was doing was making his situation worse. "She is a remarkable woman, and I think…"

"So you love her? Why aren't you marrying her then?" Darcy's eyes widened and he sat up straighter than before.

"I don't think that is…that is…it is a very complicated situation."

"No it is not. All you have to do is go up to her and say 'Lizzy will you marry me' or something like that. It is not hard; if you want I could ask her for you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Alright, but I will be willing to do that for you. I like you a lot so I wouldn't mind if you married her."

"I…" Darcy didn't get to finish his statement because one of the servants came in search of Robert, because his mother needed to see him. Darcy didn't know if he was relieved or if he should be worried. Robert now knew his feelings for his sister, although it was entirely his own conclusions and he might be willing to share with Elizabeth what he had learned. He seemed like the kind of child who didn't let secrets be kept. Darcy knew that he had to make his move soon before Robert did it for him.

Soon Mr. and Mrs. Bingley said their good byes and left for Paris, where they would be spending the first weeks of their marriage. A little after they left, the party began to disperse. Darcy decided that this time was as good as any to speak with Elizabeth. She had been thronged by people all day that he hadn't got a chance to exchange one word with her. She was talking to a middle aged woman, whom he was sure he had never seen before. Seeing Mr. Darcy approach Elizabeth turned to greet him.

"Mr. Darcy, I see that you have survived the morning."

"Yes indeed I have. Although I must say that you had it far worse." Causing Elizabeth to laugh slightly.

"Yes, I could scarce draw a breath from all the people. Mr. Darcy I would like to you to meet my aunt, Mrs. Gardiner. I was staying with her when I was in London."

"It is pleasure to meet you Madame."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Darcy. I have heard so much about you that has made me very eager to meet you." Elizabeth blushed when Darcy looked at her with his eye brows raised in curiosity. "If you two will excuse me, I am going to find my husband."

Elizabeth gave her aunt a panicked expression. She didn't feel so confident anymore, when it was just the two of them. Tension was in the air, both felt very uneasy and unsure what to say.

"I…"

"Well…" They both started at the same time, causing both to smile. "You first Ms. Bennet."

"Thank you. I was just going to say what a lovely ceremony it was."

"It was, your mother did a wonderful job with the decorations."

"She will be very happy to hear that Mr. Darcy. Although Mr. Bingley is to thank for some of it, he is very generous."

"Indeed he is. I am very glad that he decided to take Netherfield."

"What is this Mr. Darcy? You are glad that he took it? What happened to the savage company that populated the country?" Elizabeth joked, happy to procure a sheepish grin from him.

"Well it seems this place has grown on me. It has one claim to my affections that quite took me by surprise but it was indeed a very welcome surprise." He stated turning serious, as Elizabeth's face filled with color at his boldness. "Ms. Bennet…Elizabeth, I was wondering if I could call on you tomorrow, if that would be pleasing with you?"

Elizabeth's heart filled with joy at hearing her name once again grace his lips. She was speechless and could hardly form a response.

"I…I would be very honored to receive you Mr. Darcy."

Smiling his heart warming smile he slowly brought Elizabeth's hand up to his lips. Letting his kiss linger a little longer than was necessary, never once taking his eyes from hers.

"Unfortunately I must tear myself away from you. I promised Ms. Bingley that we would make it back by supper. Until tomorrow then." He waved gallantly before heading out the door with Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam who had been waiting by the door.

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. Feeling the room swim around her, she couldn't believe that Mr. Darcy had asked to call on her. Of course it meant nothing she tried to tell herself. A mere social call, but then why didn't he just come and call? Why did he have to ask her himself? Elizabeth hardly knew what to think, she knew what her heart told her but her head was trying to squeeze reason through.

Soon Robert came to claim his sister for the day, for he had been very good. Once Lizzy laid down her head for the night she couldn't close her eyes. She was so nervous for the day to come and what it might bring.

By morning Darcy was a nervous wreck. He had taken a really early walk to try and calm himself but it didn't seem to work. He didn't want to go back inside for fear that Ms. Bingley would keep him longer than he desired. He wanted to make this call alone so he decided not to tell anyone of his departure. It was still too early to make a social call, so Darcy was pacing the grounds at Netherfield. Ms. Bingley had been talking about returning to London soon. Mr. Darcy had no intentions of joining her.

-o-

Mrs. Bennet sighed contently to herself; life it seemed was very good right now. Jane married and hopefully Elizabeth would soon follow. She couldn't really ask for more. One thing that did bother Mrs. Bennet was the recent attachment developing with Rachel and the Colonel. She considered Rachel much too young to be thinking seriously about marriage. However more and more she had seen Rachel and Colonel Fitzwilliam together. She didn't want to part with all three of her daughters. Just then she heard a noise coming from the front. Looking outside she was pleased to see Mr. Darcy, alone. Mr. Darcy entered the parlor finding just Mrs. Bennet to greet him.

"Mr. Darcy what a welcome surprise. And what do we owe to this pleasure?" Darcy shifted uneasily, realizing he would have to reveal the purpose for his visit.

"In truth Madame, I came in search of your daughter."

"Well I think that Rachel is still up in her room." Continued Mrs. Bennet gaily, knowing perfectly well who he was meaning.

"Um…your other daughter Mrs. Bennet." Darcy blushed; it seemed that the whole Bennet family was bent on embarrassing him just so he could secure Elizabeth's hand in marriage.

"Oh Lizzy, why of course. She is outside taking a walk. I think if you follow the path on your right then you will run into her eventually."

"Thank you Madame." He bowed politely hurrying out the door before he ran into the men of the household.

Darcy walked a little ways down the path until he heard a little humming. Walking slower he crept up to the sound. He saw the most beautiful sight; Elizabeth was leaning slightly against the tree looking skyward except her eyes were closed. Humming softly to herself, Darcy could have sworn he was looking at an angel. Clearing his throat he let her know of his presence. Stepping into view he caused Elizabeth to blush. She hoped that Darcy hadn't heard her humming a few moments ago.

"Ms. Bennet, your mother told me where I could find you."

"Oh" she said softly still looking at the ground feeling like a little school girl.

"Would you care to join me for a walk." He offered his arm which she took happily. They continued on in silence for a while. Finally Darcy worked up enough courage to ask what he was here for. "Ms. Bennet, I…I have come here today for a reason. I presume you might know that reason."

Elizabeth looked at him wide eyed, before looking away once more. She could see that he was very nervous but at the moment she was very tongued tied, which was no help to either of them.

"Well, I was just wondering. That is I would like to ask you…would you care…I mean do you like orchids." Darcy groaned inwardly, he couldn't believe he didn't say it and instead asked something as ridiculous as that.

"What?" Elizabeth's heart had been racing, realizing that this was the final moment but his words…surprised her to say the least.

"Orchids? Do you like them?"

"Yes, I do and you?"

"Yes." They continued on a little ways lost in their own thoughts. "Ms. Bennet?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I wish to speak to you about." Elizabeth waited patiently, by this time they had stopped walking. Both facing each other Darcy felt suddenly very warm.

"I didn't really come here to ask you about orchids. I came here because over the past couple of months I have been a fool. I have been arrogant, prideful and selfish."

:"Mr. Darcy I do not think…"

"No please," he interrupted. "It is true; it wasn't until that night that I realized it. You have showed me so much and have helped me become a better man. I do not even deserve to be in your presence dearest Elizabeth." He looked at her with so much feeling that Elizabeth felt her heart leap from her chest. Taking her hand he continued on.

"It would be an honor if you would…"

"DARCY!" Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy looked around for the voice that had interrupted them, "Darcy! Where are you?"

Darcy opened his mouth and then closed it again, unsure what to do next.

"Darcy!" the voice sounded very exasperated.

"Are you going to answer it?" Elizabeth looked him questionablely. Darcy reluctantly let go of her hand and rounded the corner. Once he was out of sight, Elizabeth sighed. He had almost proposed, she was certain of it. Feeling her face she was positive that it was a deep shade of red, the color that it always seemed to be with him around. Hearing loud voices Elizabeth crept a little closer to hear what was being said.

"Fitzwilliam, can't this wait? I am in the middle of something."

"Darcy if I thought this could wait than I wouldn't be here now. I have been looking for you all morning."

"I will only be a minute."

"We have wasted far more time with me gallivanting around Meryton."

"What about Georgiana?"

"Ms. Bingley said she will take care of her. We must make haste Darcy, this sounds really serious."

"Alright, I will only be a minute." Mr. Darcy said sounding very upset.

Elizabeth hurried down the path a little ways not wanting to be caught listening. Soon Mr. Darcy came into view with a very grim look about him. She suddenly felt her stomach drop, this could not be good.

"Ms. Bennet, I have some bad news. I have been called back to town on some urgent business which must not be delayed."

"I hope it is not serious." Elizabeth said trying to be calm about the situation and yet she felt far from composed

"I hope it is not either. I am sorry that I can't…I…goodbye Ms. Bennet." Darcy smiled sadly before walking off, away from the woman he loved so very much.

Once gone Elizabeth felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. She knew that he would be back when he could. But when would that be, when would he return? His departure was like a knife in her heart. Hopes of happiness disappeared into the air as she watched him walk away from her.

**Poor Elizabeth….Poor Mr. Darcy….I am dreadfully sorry, because everyone thought it was so close. But just think when the moment happens it will be that much sweeter, I will make it better trust me. Just don't kill me :runs and hides in corner: Although my beta thought this chapter was really funny, so maybe the hilariousness of it all makes up for the end.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed; I am soo happy that you guys liked the last chapter so much. I am really sad because this story is almost over. I could make it go so much longer but I decided that I have made our characters suffer long enough, and so I only have a few chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great, sorry it took a little while to get this chapter up. I will try and update quicker with the break and all.**

_Chapter 18_

Darcy and Fitzwilliam raced across the country. Darcy was in a foul disposition. He couldn't believe that he was being called away from Elizabeth. He only needed a few minutes more and then they would have her hand. He was fuming, not only with himself but with his cousin also. He knew, however, that Fitzwilliam wouldn't have come and got him if it wasn't important. He only hoped that Georgiana would be alright since he left her in such a hurry. She would have to bear Ms. Bingley for a while, and he was truly sorry for.

Darcy nudged his horse to go faster, wanting to get to London swiftly. He hoped that this matter would be solved quickly but he had a feeling that he would be there longer than he desired. He only hoped that the look on his beloved's face was a look of disappointment and not relief.

They arrived at Darcy's townhouse late in the evening. Darcy and the Colonel were tired from quick journey. Once inside Darcy was greeted by his foreman.

"Where is my Aunt Dawkins?"

"She is waiting for you in the drawing room, sir."

"In the drawing room? Why is she in there?" Darcy asked in frustration, not waiting for an answer. The gentlemen entered the room with very puzzled faces. Lady Catherine sat on a large arm chair calming sipping her tea. Seeing her two nephews enter the room she allowed a small smile to escape her lips.

"Darcy, what took you so long to get here? I demand an answer, if you had been quicker you would have seen Anne."

"Aunt, I do not understand…what…why did you call me here so quickly? Fitzwilliam said it was important a matter that could not be delayed."

"And so it was. I wanted to see you and that should be enough to come quickly here." Darcy closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing for a moment to regain control of his emotions. Right now all he wanted to do was to lash out at his aunt.

"I was under the impression that you were gravely ill, "He continued after a moment of silence.

"Yes I made it seem like that. You should be thanking me Darcy from saving you from those savages. I heard of your visit in the fall to that country and when I heard that you had gone back I grew very concerned. Hearing of your friend's late marriage to on of those country girls I feared that perhaps you had fallen under their spell as well. Those people have ways to allure men away from what is really important and expected of them."

"I can take care of myself Aunt. I appreciate your concern for my well being but it is unnecessary."

"It is too necessary!" Her voice rose shrilly, "My counsel is the most well sought after and you will do well in heading it. But now that you are here I was thinking that we can proceed with your marriage."

"I don't think I will get married at this present time Aunt." Darcy said tiredly, he didn't want to deal with his aunt tonight. Fitzwilliam watched this exchange with amusement, wondering when Darcy would crack.

"Of course you won't get married this instant. I was thinking of a May marriage. I am getting old and I need to know that Anne will be well taken care of."

"I don't think you understand…"

"Of course I do." She interrupted. "But you look tired, let us retire and we shall continue this conversation later. Darcy opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. He was going to need all his strength tomorrow when he dealt with is Aunt right now he just wanted to rest.

-o-

Mrs. Bennet watched her daughter stare aimlessly out the window. Elizabeth had been like that for the past two days, waiting. Mrs. Bennet knew that something was wrong when Elizabeth came back from her walk alone the other day. Her face had said it all, and she needn't say anything else to confirm that Mr. Darcy did not propose and that he was no longer in the country. Mrs. Bennet didn't know what to do. She was certain that Mr. Darcy would have secured her hand as soon as may be but now who knows when. The longer it took the longer Elizabeth was unhappy which caused Mrs. Bennet to be as well. There must be something she could do she thought. Just then an idea struck her. Taking one last look at her daughter Mrs. Bennet marched up to the library to talk to her father.

The next morning their bags were being packed and good-byes were being said. Mrs. Bennet had convinced her father to take her and her two remaining daughters to London for a change in scenery and society. Elizabeth and Rachel both jumped at the idea and wanted to leave as soon as may be. Although Mrs. Bennet was a little reluctant to let Rachel come because of a certain gentleman she allowed her to come anyways. Robert was the only one that was upset about the whole idea. He wanted to join the party and didn't understand what the fuss was about that he shouldn't join them.

"I don't want to stay here! I want to come with Lizzy, Rachel and you."

"Robert, dear, you must stay here. If you don't then who will take care of your father?"

"Hill can do it. Besides he is a grown man and doesn't need me to watch him." Rachel sniggered which caused both her brother and mother to glare at her.

"But who will keep him company?"

Robert looked carefully at his mother trying to plan out his response. "…You can…get him a dog." He smiled triumphantly to himself for his great idea.

"A dog is no compainion for gentleman."

"Why not? I thought dogs were man's best friends?"

"They are…it is just… oh for heavens sakes you can't come and that is final." Mrs. Bennet threw up her hands in frustration and stormed back into the house. Folding his arms in disgust Robert kicked some nearby pebbles mumbling to himself.

"Robert, come here." Elizabeth bent down so she was eye level with her brother. Taking his shoulders gently she forced him to look at her. Smiling lovingly at her brother she managed to produce a small grin from him. "I want you to come too, but you cannot. This trip is for girls only."

"But Grandpa Wilcox is not a girl."

"No he is not. He lives in town however so he gets to go. He doesn't have room for all of us to go and Papa does not like traveling. I promise that I won't stay there for very long and that as soon as I come back I will be yours for three days."

"To do whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want." His face lit up eagerly liking this new deal. Satisfied that her brother would no longer be complaining; Elizabeth headed back inside to finish gathering her belongings. Soon they were on there way and Elizabeth couldn't tell if the feeling in her gut was excitement or terror.

-o-

Colonel Fitzwilliam sat in the library reading one of the books that had been recommended by Rachel Bennet. He was enjoying a lovely morning when Darcy came rushing through the door quiet suddenly.

"What! Darcy, what is going on?"

"Nothing," Darcy said in an agitated voice while running his fingers through his hair.

"You cannot tell me it is nothing. You look like…like…well something frightful."

"Thanks," he commented ruefully. "It is our Aunt. She will not let me be. I could always bear her company once a year. But that was when she wasn't pressing Anne on me. Every time I turn around it seems she has thought of a new way to get us alone together in hopes that I will propose. I have run out of ideas to escape her, and I am losing control of my feelings."

Fitzwilliam closed his book and went to stand next to Darcy who was leaning against the desk. "Why don't you just tell her that you do not want to marry Anne but you have someone else in mind to fill that spot?"

"I have tried, in small ways. Not outright but I have tried to explain that I will not be taking Anne as my wife. She does not seem to be listening. I am afraid to tell her about Elizabeth." Fitzwilliam smiled to himself he did not think that Darcy realized what he had just called Ms. Bennet.

"Darcy afraid…I have never heard of such a thing." Darcy glared at him warningly.

"You know perfectly well that I have been afraid before." Darcy felt a little less tense by his cousins teasing.

"When have you been afraid?"

"Well…with Georgiana."

"Yes she can cause any man to quake in his boots." He laughed, Darcy just rolled his eyes.

"When I found out she was going to elope with Wickham. I was terrified that hadn't she come and spoken to me about it I would have lost her forever. I don't think I was ready to lose her, and I still do not think I am."

"She is growing into a beautiful young lady Darcy and someday you will have to say good-bye."

"I know," Darcy continued wearily his face drawn with sadness. "I just sometimes wish that she will always be by my side."

"Perhaps that is what all parents feel for their children but a little stronger."

"Yes and that is something else that terrifies me. That I might never get to share that feeling with…" Darcy sighed softly not finishing his statement. Fitzwilliam nodded knowing what Darcy was speaking of.

"Someday I do believe you will Darcy. With time once we have Lady Catherine removed then you may return."

"You don't think it will be too late?"

"Darcy if she has waited this long for you to open your mouth again than I think she can wait just a little longer."

"Yes the only problem is will I be able wait." Both gentlemen laughed merrily, happy to have dispelled the gloomy moment. "What of you Fitzwilliam, anyone that has caught your eye?" Fitzwilliam fidgeted nervously before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not particularly. It seems I must be going, you know business and such."

"Not so fast. I don't think this conversation is done."

"There is nothing left to speak of Darcy." Fitzwilliam headed for the door with Darcy hard on his heels with a very sly grin plastered on his face.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I was feeling bad because I didn't write and this is all I have time to write at the moment. I will try and get another chapter out before Christmas, but we will see. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they make me feel so wonderful and they truly do inspire me to write more. More action in the next chapter I promise. Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Haha well so much for before Christmas. But I had a writers block and I didn't know what to do. And the fact that I have been extremely lazy and have done nothing for the past couple of days except party. Thank you for all the reviews, and I am so glad that so many people like this story. Don't worry this chapter is the build up for the grand finish so enjoy!**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Georgiana sat in the carriage anxiously waiting for the Darcy townhouse to come into view. She couldn't wait to see her brother and find out the reason for his hasty departure. She played with her handkerchief nervously until the house came into sight. Sitting up straight she only wished that the carriage would move faster. Once it came to a stop Georgiana leaped from the carriage without even waiting for the door to open for her. Once in the entry way she was greeted by a very surprised brother.

"Georgiana!" Darcy managed before his sister through her arms around him in a happy embrace. "What are you doing here?" Pulling back from the greeting hug Georgiana wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad at the moment for she didn't know the reason that her brother was in town.

"I was so worried that I couldn't spare any more delays. Tell me what is wrong? Is someone sick? Did something happen? Tell me!"

Darcy chuckled and held up his hands in defense "Slow down and give me time to respond. I am still recovering from the shock of seeing you." Georgiana smiled sheepishly, realizing that she had gotten carried away.

"Sorry, I think I have worked myself up to hysteria."

"That is alright," He continued amused, "I am sorry to have you so worried. In truth nothing is wrong at all."

"But…you left so suddenly. Colonel Fitzwilliam didn't tell me anything when he went in search of you. Only that it was a matter that could not be delayed for a second more."

"Yes I know. We both were fooled however. You see Lady Catherine…"

"Is that Georgiana I hear?" The subject of their conversation interrupted shrilly. Darcy closed his eyes and cringed from the inside out. Georgiana studied her brother carefully, confused at her brother's reaction and response eager to hear more.

"I will tell you later." He whispered, just before their Aunt entered the room.

"Ah Georgiana! What a lovely surprise, I am so glad that you could join our merry party. Darcy you should have told me that Georgiana would be arriving today."

"I did not know myself."

Lady Catherine continued talking as if Darcy hadn't said a thing. Talking her niece's arm she led her to the parlor. "Come and talk with me. Tell me what you have been up to. I have heard that you have become a true proficient with the piano forte. You must play for me so I may hear you."

"I don't…"

"Dear Anne, if she was not always sick then she would have been a true proficient. Just as I would have if I had learned to play." Georgiana looked at her brother, asking him silently to help her out of her Aunt's grasp. "Darcy what are you doing standing around here still. Georgiana and I will be talking and you must take Anne for a walk. Go now Darcy she is waiting for you."

Darcy opened his mouth to argue but then thought the better of it. Georgiana smiled at him weakly realizing that it was really him that needed the saving not her.

Later that evening after dinner Georgiana managed to sneak away from her Aunt and went in search of her brother. Entering the library she found him hiding in a corner behind a book.

"Georgiana, I am glad to see that you have found me and escaped Lady Catherine."

"Yes I am very fortunate." Both of them laughed merrily at their jest.

"I am sorry I did not come to your rescue earlier but it seems whenever she sees me I am always forced to spend time with Anne."

"I understand. Now will you tell me what is going on?" Darcy nodded his head and motioned for her to sit down.

"Well Fitzwilliam and I came immediately thinking that Lady Catherine was deathly ill. Of course I think if I stopped to think about it I would have realized my mistake. She only sent the telegram to 'save' me as she put it from the grasp of the country maidens. She heard of Bingley's marriage and was afraid that I would make the same mistake. Little does she know that I was about to make that same 'mistake' as she said."

"How horrible, to think I could be congratulating you right now. Instead we are trying to avoid the very person who deceived you."

"It gets better trust me. Now that she has called me here, she demands that I marry Anne. Which I cannot but I don't know how to get out of the situation."

"Well there is always the truth."

"Yes and what a nightmare that will be when she finds out the truth. No I think I am going to return to Longbourn tomorrow morning before anyone is up."

"No you mustn't!"

"And bear Lady Catherine a moment more?"

"If you leave then you will never get to see Elizabeth." Darcy opened his mouth and then closed it again unsure of what to say, trying to figure out how his leaving would affect his seeing Elizabeth. Georgiana smiled proudly to herself, pleased that she had silenced her brother. "I spoke to her just before she left. She is here in London. They are visiting Mr. Wilcox, but I don't think their visit would have been so sudden if you had still been in town."

Darcy was once again rendered speechless. His Elizabeth was here, in town. He could hardly believe the good news. This was completely comforting to him, for this meant that she did indeed feel something for him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am really not sure. This day has been one for surprises"

"Well I already informed Elizabeth that I would visit her when I arrived in town. If you would like, you may accompany me."

"Yes but I think we had better extend the invitation to Fitzwilliam too." Georgiana laughed slightly, agreeing with her brother on that subject.

-o-

Rachel and Elizabeth walked down the street from their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's house. It was getting kind of late and Elizabeth wanted to walk home. She knew that wouldn't happen if it was dark outside. Both of the sisters were lost in their own thought. Neither of them noticed a carriage slow down next to them until a voice called to them both.

"Ms. Bennet's!" Both turned around happily surprised as Colonel Fitzwilliam got out of the carriage. "What a surprise seeing you two walking the streets. No escort?"

"No, Lizzy and I are scary enough that we don't need an escort wouldn't you agree?" Rachel teased shyly suddenly aware of how she looked and hoped that she looked alright.

"I beg to differ. You ladies must be the finest I know, which is why you must allow me to escort you home."

"Thank you for your kind offer Colonel but Rachel and I would prefer to walk." Lizzy cut in a little disappointed that Colonel Fitzwilliam was alone. Rachel elbowed her sister in the ribs for just refusing his company.

"Well I would be no means suspend any pleasure of either of you. I would be happy to walk the rest of the way with you, if you don't mind?"

"It would be a pleasure to have your company sir." Rachel said hurriedly before her sister could do something stupid again. Taking both his arms the trio continued back to their grandfather's house.

"Did you enjoy your visit to your Aunt and Uncle?"

"How did you know that was where we were?" Rachel asked perplexed.

"Well Darcy, I and Georgiana of course decided to pay a visit this morning when we heard that you were in town. Much to our disappointment you had already left. We did have a nice chat with your Mother and Mr. Wilcox of course."

Elizabeth felt her heart sink, why did she out of all the days have to pick this day to go to her Uncle's house.

"I am sorry that we missed you. Please come back tomorrow and have supper with us."

"I am afraid we can't do that." Fitzwilliam smiled to himself as he saw Rachel's disappointment. "For you see Darcy has already invited all of you to his house for supper."

"Wonderful, did you hear that Lizzy? I hope the matter that you went away for has been settled?" Rachel continued on, not waiting for a reply from her sister.

"Unfortunately we have not resolved that problem but I leave that up to Darcy." Fitzwilliam laughed at his little joke, feeling sorry for his cousin. Soon they came to their door and they had to part. Lizzy was rather glad to be parting because she had no part in the conversation what so ever and was rather getting tired of the two flirting shamelessly back and forth. However for the other two members of the party the only consolation for their parting was the fact that they would see each other the next day.

**Alright I am sorry but I was going to have them reunited in this chapter but as you can see that didn't happen. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Rachel did though, aren't they a cute couple. Any who next chapter will be the last, I am really sad because then I won't get wonderful reviews anymore for this story. But I promise it is the last chapter even if it is extra long but it will be extra good, trust me.**

**Also I had this idea of a sequel, and I wanted to know if you guys would like that or what. It will mainly be about Robert and when he is older. But it will have Darcy and Elizabeth in it. I just thought since you guys liked him so much that he needed someone. Review please and tell me if I should carry on with this thought or not, I await your response and if I get enough yes I will do it. Till next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Ok so the last chapter totally didn't have the author's note or the end because when I updated it was after I saved it again so it cute out all this stuff. So when I was getting reviews about can't wait for the update and stuff I was like What! This was the last chapter, and now after seeing what happened I now know why. Sorry about that, but thanks to all who reviewed and here is the final and defiantly the best ending ever. To all you who reviewed I give you clones of Mr. Darcy so enjoy!**

**THE END IS DIFFERENT, SO I AM NOT JUST REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER! **

**I hoped the bold would grab your attention in case you were confused about this chapter and stuff, hehe.**

_Chapter 20_

Mr. Darcy sat in the parlor listening to Lady Catherine rattle on about who knows what. His mind was far away from the company that was with him at present. He was thinking about Elizabeth and how she was going to be at his home this evening. He had mixed feelings about the event. He hadn't seen Elizabeth since his hasty departure a few days previous. He knew now with more assurance and confidence that she indeed had some similar feelings regarding him. However that was where the issue of his Aunt came into play. If Lady Catherine suspected at all Darcy's feelings for Elizabeth then she would be anything but polite. He also didn't want anyone of the party believing that he was going to marry his cousin Anne which he was certain his Aunt would bring up. He hadn't even told her that they were expecting company.

"Darcy what do you think?" Lady Catherine's voice broke into his thoughts and called him back to reality. He was momentarily puzzled for he had not paid attention to what they were discussing.

"Think of what?"

"Why of the wedding of course," She impatiently cried. "I wanted to know if an August wedding was the best. The weather is always so fine then and since Anne is always sick I thought…"

"No!" Darcy said firmly shaking his head, this charade would end now.

"No, no what Darcy? What are you speaking of? If you would like we can have an earlier wedding."

"No wedding, I have never agreed to marry Anne nor will I ever." Lady Catherine was so stunned by this answer that she was silent for some time. Her face had become quite pale but quickly changed to an anger red.

"NOT MARRY ANNE!" Standing up she looked fiercely at Darcy daring him to contradict her now. "What you speak of is madness and I will not hear another word of it."

"Nor will I." Darcy matched her furious voice but managed to keep his tone down. He felt a sudden rush of courage. "This has gone too far. I have my own life to live Aunt. Although I do appreciate your guiding hand it is although unneeded. I shall choose who I will marry myself and I believe I shall be quite happy with that choice."

"I will not have the Darcy name tainted by a mere country lass who throws herself at the first rich suitor she comes by."

"She has not thrown herself at me; it is more like the other way around." Darcy said in his anger realizing his mistake the moment it slipped out.

"I knew it!" Her finger pointing accusingly at his chest, "They have blinded you as well as your friend. Those barbarians can not be trusted; they are not one of us."

"YOU WILL NOT speak that way in front of me about the people I care about," He seethed trying to control his temper.

"I certainly will until you see reason. Your Mother as well as I have planed this marriage since your infancy. Are you just going to throw that away?"

"Yes if that is what I must do to secure my own happiness."

"This is not to be born. I have never been so shocked in my entire life. I am afraid that if you do not change your ways then I shall leave this house at once." Lady Catherine stood up straight her last threat thrown into the air.

"Shall I see you to the door then?" Lady Catherine's face was priceless, for a moment Darcy thought she would stay and fight for him to see reason or worse threaten him with something else. Luckily she stormed out of the room with Anne without making another sound. A few moments later Darcy could hear the front door slam.

Darcy had never felt so relieved in his entire life. He knew that his Aunt would probably never speak to him again and yet somehow it gave him some comfort to know that fact. At least she was gone and he did not have to worry about tonight being ruined. Marching to his study he made sure that everyone knew that he was not to be disturbed he had some thinking to do.

Darcy was so involved in his work that he neither noticed someone knock on the front door, nor did he realized the low hum of voices ascending from above. It wasn't till there was a knock on the study door that he noticed anything at all. Doctor Clemens stepped into the study carefully not fully sure if he should disturb Mr. Darcy or not. Mr. Darcy stood quickly and shook the Doctor's hand curious to the reason why the family Doctor was paying him a visit.

"This is indeed a surprise Doctor Clemens. What do I owe this honor?"

"Nothing serious if that is what you mean Mr. Darcy," he reassured wiping the concerned look of Darcy's face, "The reason why I am here is because your cousin sent for me. It seems your sister has contracted a slight cold. Do not worry it is nothing too serious but I have instructed her to stay in bed for a few days. I just thought that you should be informed of her state."

"Thank you Doctor. I had no idea that she was even feeling slightly sick at all. I have been quite busy this morning. Please won't you sit down and have some tea," Darcy asked politely gesturing to a chair. Doctor Clemens politely refused before taking his leave.

No sooner had the Doctor left then Darcy rushed upstairs to check on his dear sister. He softly entered her room trying not to wake her. Sensing her brother's presence Georgiana opened her eyes and gave him a shy smile. He sat next to her on the bed and gentle held her hand while brushing back some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I am fine, just a little saddened. I had hoped to spend this evening with Elizabeth."

Darcy could hear the disappointment in her voice. He was also comforted to know that his sister cared so much for his dear sweet Elizabeth.

"Do not worry yourself about that. In fact when she gets here how about I send her up to visit you? Would that be nice?"

"Oh yes!" She said enthusiastically, "I would enjoy that very much even if I only get to see her for a short while."

"But you must be good and stay in bed till she comes. I wouldn't want your cold to turn into something greater." Georgiana nodded her head in approval grateful to have such a caring brother. Darcy kissed her forehead gently before retreating from the room to prepare for his guests arrival.

Darcy and Fitzwilliam waited anxiously by the door for the arriving party. Darcy was so happy that his Aunt had decided to leave earlier; it had saved him so much trouble and worry. Darcy was awe struck when Elizabeth walked through the door. Never had he seen such a beautiful sight in all his life. He was momentarily stunned at her presence and it took all of his will power to look away from her dazzling smile. He greeted the guests and cordially invited them to the parlor before dinner. Fitzwilliam had immediately taken Rachel's arm and escorted her in the room. Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Wilcox followed suit leaving Darcy and Elizabeth alone in the entry way.

"Ms Bennet I have a favor to ask you before we rejoin the party. My sister Georgiana seems to have contracted a cold. She was so much looking forward to meeting with you again and was disheartened when she could not join us tonight."

"Well then I will go and visit with her for a while."

"That was precisely what I wanted to ask you." Smiling adoringly at her he offered his arm in which he led her upstairs. "Take your time Ms. Bennet we will be waiting for you downstairs." He whispered in her ear. Elizabeth felt the color rise in her face feeling his breath upon her skin. Recovering herself she went to greet her friend.

Darcy never considered himself an impatient person but it seemed like forever waiting for Elizabeth to rejoin their party. He couldn't keep up with conversations at present for he was constantly looking at the time. Mr. Wilcox and Mrs. Bennet soon gave up and began to talk amongst themselves. Darcy decided to go and check on dinner and made sure everything was in order.

He took his time in the kitchen hoping that by the time he returned Elizabeth would have too. It didn't mind Georgiana and Elizabeth talking but this was the night he decided that he would ask for a private audience with her. Having been interrupted so many times he could hardly wait. He was very nervous too. His palms were sweaty and he could hardly think of anything coherent.

Without even realizing it he found himself at the bottom of the stairs pacing back and forth in deep contemplation. He nervously played with the ring that was on his pinky finger twirling it around endlessly. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he heard a noise from upstairs that sounded like a door shutting.

Looking heavenward his eyes were greeted by an angel's. Elizabeth slowly descended the stairs. She couldn't take her eyes off his deep brown ones. She felt like her heart was caught in her throat and she could scarce draw breathe under his penetrating gaze. So caught up in his amorous stare Elizabeth miscalculated the number of stairs that she was descending. Arms flailing wildly she tried desperately to regain her balance before she could hit the ground ungracefully. Darcy quickly grabbed her around the waist not thinking twice about the propriety of it all.

Leaning against Darcy's chest Elizabeth could feel his body heat pressing firmly against her. If she thought she was uncomfortable before under his gaze, now was unbearable. His arms were snaked around her waist which caused her to feel safe and very comfortable. Slowly her eyes might his once more.

"Are you alright?" His voice dropping to a concerned whisper. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but found that no words were forming, nodding was the only thing she seemed capable of doing at the moment. Elizabeth hoped that Mr. Darcy couldn't hear the loud pounding of her heart. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Darcy's grasp around her figure did not loosen in the slightest. Elizabeth was about to mention something when his voice once again filled the air.

"Elizabeth…I know this is not entirely proper but you must know that my feelings for you are still unchanged. In fact I think the only thing that has happened since I last asked for your hand was to have my feelings increase ten fold. I pray that you will forgive me for being so bold but I can not live without you. I want to hold you like this forever and spend every minute in your company. I know you have already refused me once but I have come to hope that perhaps…"

Elizabeth brought her hand to his lips to silence his ramblings. She smiled at him brightly before boldly capturing his lips with her own. Darcy was indeed surprised by her actions but not displeased.

"I have always loved you Mr. Darcy. Almost from the moment we met I was just a stubborn fool who would not see reason. I have mended the error of my ways and I am in eternal bliss knowing you haven't given up on me."

Darcy could scarce believe his ears. Bringing his hand to her face he gently caressed her cheek wondering if this was indeed a dream. "It is I who has been to stubborn and proud one. I still would be if it hadn't been for you dearest and loveliest Elizabeth." He said satisfied that this was indeed reality, kissing her once again this time a far more passionate kiss than the first.

So lost were they in their embrace that they didn't see the couple a few feet away hurrying into the nearest room quite embarrassed at witnessing such a show of affection.

"Well it seems that a congratulations is in order for your sister." Fitzwilliam whispered happily to his lovely compainion.

"Yes and it is about time too. I thought he would never get it out and poor Elizabeth would die an old maid."

"Darcy does take his time but I must say he did have some obstacles to overcome."

Rachel laughed joyously, so happy that her sister would finally get the happiness that she deserved, "Do you think it is safe to go out there?" She asked mischievously.

"I am not sure," Fitzwilliam shifted nervously, "But while we are here there is something I would like to discuss with you."

The smile that graced her lips quickly dissolved into a rather serious gaze. Feeling the sensations of dread and excitement all at once wondering if he was indeed going to ask her what she thought he was.

"I have come to…that is to say, Rachel I…" He smiled nervously wanting the earth to swallow him whole at the moment. Grasping her hand he caressed her fingers like it was his life line. "I am not too good with words, my cousin is far better at this than me."

"Well from what I have heard from Elizabeth he didn't do so well on his first try." She smiled timidly trying to loosen the tense atmosphere.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Rachel you have made me feel like no one has ever made me feel. That is to say I have come to care for you, more so than others. Well what I mean is that you are very important to me. This is not coming out right at all," he sighed in frustration. Bringing her hand to his face she smiled warmly.

"I think it is coming out perfectly. I feel the same way."

"You do?" His voice sounding surprised, "I…well I don't know what to say."

"You weren't at loss for words a few moments ago," she teased.

"Yes I guess I wasn't. What I have been meaning to say is," Getting down on one knee he gazed up at her taking both her hands in his own. "Will you consent to be my wife, for if you do I will truly be the luckiest man alive. I will always take care of you and make you smile."

"Well now that seals the deal, for if you can make me laugh then I must marry you."

"I am being serious,"

"So am I," Taking his arm and pulling him up gently so it was her who was staring sky ward. "Being your wife would make me the happiest person on the planet. I think I might be competing for happiest with Lizzy."

Laughing joyously Fitzwilliam took her by surprise by lifting her in the air and twirling her around in his arms, causing her to squeal with happiness. Placing her feet back on the ground he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come we must go and tell the others."

"Wait!" Pulling him back towards herself, her face filled with dread, "My Mother, oh I can't marry you."

"But why not, I don't understand. I thought your Mother liked me."

"She does, it is not that. With Jane leaving and then Elizabeth, it is just too much for her. I am her youngest daughter and she doesn't want me to get married for a few more years. She has made that very clear to me. I don't know what to do, I just I…"

Fitzwilliam placed his fingers of her lips to silence her. Looking at her lovely he caressed her cheek.

"My dear I would wait for eternity for you. If it would be better to wait a few years then I will wait. I will not do so patiently but I will wait."

Rachel let out another squeal before throwing herself into his arms once more. Then she placed a rather long and full kiss on his mouth before parting.

"Wow I think I shall wait for you more often if that is the response I get." He teased which in turn allowed him to receive a playful slap on the arm.

"Well do you think it is safe to exit this room now?"

"Even if it is not I think we must before someone sends out a search party for us. Although I do not confess that I would like to leave this rather comfortable position with you in my arms." And with that the joined the rest of the party just in time to hear the happy news from Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Needless to say there was much rejoicing from everyone in the room. Georgiana was privy to the news once Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy could tear themselves away from the party. They had wanted to share this together with the invalid.

However it would be some time before Rachel and the Colonel would be getting congratulations. Mrs. Bennet although loving was not an easy person to win over when she has her mind set to it. Of course Colonel Fitzwilliam was the best candidate for that project. Quickly following the example of Rachel's previous sisters.

**THE END AGAIN!**

**For those of you who wanted the sequel I am already planning it. I am going to wait for a little while till I get my other story going more and then I will post it.**

**Thank you once again for the lovely reviews; I seriously think I would not have made it this far if it hadn't been for my readers. Please review and tell me if the end was worth the wait, and till next time farewell.**


	22. My Ending Note

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
